Academia de Vampiros (Gaaino)
by Zule1503
Summary: Es un relato de seres sobrenaturales , donde se mostrara que el amor puede vencer cualquier circuntancia y que las diferencias no importan , esta ves en una historia que muestra a Vampiros y guardianes ! Gaaino !
1. Capítulo I

**.**

 **.**

 **Hola !**

 **Aqui traigo otra de mis ocurrencias y por supuesto, esta historia trata de mi pareja favorita**

 **#GAAINO ! ㈴5㈴5㈴7㈴7❤**

 **Ahora combertido en una historia de Vampiros grrrrr ¡disfruten el primer cap titulado...!**

 **Regresando!**

 **.**

 **.**

En un lugar muy desconocido , que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de California en lo profundo de los grandes y siniestros bosques se ayaba escondida un reino que era conocido por pocos humanos , aquel lugar estaba una enorme academia que muchos que la veian de lejos la llamaban "el castillo del vampiro" debido a que la gente que no sabia el secreto creia que era un lugar abandonado y lo llamaron vampiro por que tambien habia relatos que contaban que un hombre murio en aquel lugar y ahora su espirito yasia dentro de un murcielago que vivia en esa enorme catedral que tenia forma de castillo , pero algunos conocen la verdadera leyenda de el "Reino de lo Dragomir".

\- Ya ha pasado un año desde que ellas abandonaron la academia , deberiamos hacer algo al respecto ya! - Decia una furiosa y misteriosa mujer de tes blanca , ojos oscuros a igual que su cabello cortos y esponjado vestida con un vestido rojo mientras golpeaba su enorme y elegante escritorio

\- Se-señora directora Dakota , ya hemos hecho todo lo que ha estado en nuestras manos , pero parece que han esquivado todo - decia un hombre de estilo nerd , buso verde , pantalones cafe y zapatos blancos

\- Señora , lo unico que nos queda seria enviarlo a el... - le decia un secretario que estaba parado a lado de la poderosa mujer

\- Ahhh *suspiro* aunque el no es una buena idea, odio admitirlo pero es lo unico que nos queda , solo espero que no salga con sus cosas rebeldes - decia la mujer tapandose el rostro como en forma de cansancio..

\- Entonces le pediremos ayuda ? - Pregunto el secretario

\- es obvio ya lo dije , informale que valla de inmediato puede ser un completo rebelde pero es muy superdotado en la busqueda y caza , y ...para estar seguro que no haga una estupides pidele a unos cuantos guardianes de elite que lo acompañen ...

\- A la orden señora directora .. - El hombre desaparecio como por arte de magia .

Ahhh* - suspiro ** espero que todo salga bien esta vez**

\- Ehh , señora directora ?... ¡SEÑORA DIRECTORA!

Aquel grito saco a la mujer de sus pensamientos - ehhh ? - Miro a el hombre - y tu que haces aqui , vete ya !

\- Si , si señora enseguida !

* * *

.

.

\- Ah ! Este me gusta ! Mira Sakura ¿no esta lindo? - Preguntaba la rubia de ojos azules mientras le mostraba un vestido a la pelirrosa

\- Ehh , si ... Esta lindo Ino.. - Decia de mala gana la chica de los cabellos cortos

\- Ehhh ? - La miro la rubia - que te pasa Sakura ? No te vez bien hoy ¿que tienes?

\- Bueno es que no deveriamos andar en las calles es peligroso tu sabes ...

\- Otra vez con eso ! Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no debes preocuparte , que mientras yo este aqui para protegerte nada va a pasar !

\- Lo se... Pero es que ..

\- Es que nada ven ! La tomo de las manos sacandola de almacen , una vez fuera se dirigeron a un puesto de hot dog .

\- Nos da dos por favor ?

\- Ehhh ? Ino , yo...

\- Deja , yo se lo que hago

\- Vas a comerte eso ? - Pregunto la pelirrosa

\- Uh ? Si jejeje es delicioso deverias intentar probarlo

\- Sabes que no !

\- Bueno , bueno solo es una broma

\- No deverian andar solas por los callejones señoritas - dijo una voz de repente que alarmo a las chicas ...

\- ¿Quien esta ahy ? ! - Dijo la rubia entrando en modo de batalla mientras ponia a la pelirroja detras de ella - responde quieres eres y donde estas !

\- Para actuar como protectora deverias tener mejores reflejos .. ( se burlo ) atras de ti rubita

\- no te acerques ! - dijo la rubia

\- Jajaja en serio que si que eres divertida niña , esa es la peor posicion de batalla que he escuchado

\- Ehh ? Bueno y a ti que te importa ! Dejanos en paz ¿¡porque nos persigues!?

\- Es una asunto complicado - dijo el chico mientras rascaba su cabesa - asi que ven conmigo y ahorrame la batalla ¿quieres?

-Sakura* susurro corre mientras yo lo distraigo

\- Pero Ino !?

\- Corre ahora ! - Decia la rubia mientras corria hacia el chico , estando a poca distancia levando su pierna izquierda para poder darle una patada pero al darce cuenta el chico habia desaparecido - pero que ? !

\- Atras de ti niña ,..

\- Quee!?

El chico no perdio tiempo y rapidamente amarro y amarro a la rubia por las manos

\- ehhh !,? Pero osea cuando tu ..?

\- Eres muy lenta niña solo eso y ya .. - Dijo el tipo arrogante

La rubia miro a la direccion de su amiga - Saku...

\- No ! Quitenme las manos de ensima ! - Decia la pelirrosa mientras tres tipos igualmente encapuchados la atrapaban

-Malditos infelices !- dijo la rubia golpeando con su cabesa a su carcelero haciendo que la capucha resbalara revelando a un chico de cabellos rojos ㈴5 tes blanca , con unos delineados con un color oscuro que rodeaban a una intensas pupilas verde agua lo cual le parecio peligrodamente sexi

\- auch! Que te pasa niña eso dolio ! - De quejo el pelirrojo

\- Dejen ir a Sakura ahora o voy a ..

\- Ustedes lleven a la princesa Dragomir de vuelta a el palacio con eso daremos por terminada nuestra mision

\- Si señor , pero que aremos con aquella chica que usted capturo ?

\- Dejenmela ami yo me encargare de ella ustedes vallan apurecen antes de que oscuresca

\- Jaja tu te encargaras de mi jajaja por favor no me hagas reir , por que cuando te des cuenta ya me abre liberado y llevado a Sakura porque he podido con todo tipo de guardian! Y tu solo eres otro !

\- Hehehe ( sonrio) guardianes eh ?.. Se acerco a el odido de la rubia - dejame decirte que conmigo nunca vas a poder porque yo... Soy un vampiro *susurro*

La chica no pudo evitar palideser con lo que havia escuchado , porque simplemente no estaba preparada para enfrentar un vampiro , debido a que en los tres meces que estubo en la academia antes de escapar con Sakura havia escuchado sobre vampiros , los cuales existian dos razas una eran los "Moroi" que eran aquellos con los cuales los humanos convivian claro si saber su identidad , no era peligrosos pero si eran extremadamente fuertes , los cuales se decia que los miembros de la familia real volaban e incluso estudiaban en la academia junto a los guardianes y aquellos que se les asignaban proteger como Sakura y quel chico que tenia en frente , la otra clase eran los "Strigoi" que eran los vampiros rivales de los moroi aquellos viles chupa sangre humana , los que solo salian en la oscuridad aquellos mounstros que solo se podia matar con una estaca de metal

\- Que te pasa niña de repente te quedaste estatica jajaj ( se burlo )

\- Oye ! Por si no lo sabias soy una guardiana y tengo nombre mi nombre es Ino !

\- Guardiana ? Jajaja es enserio ㈳4㈳4㈳4 pero si eres muy torpe y lenta como puedes ser una guardiana ? No bromes jajaja - decia mientras la empujaba a su auto que por cierto era un deportivo rojo ㈴7㈴6㈴6

\- Ahssshh! - Se solto - si lo soy aunque no te guste y yo puedo caminar sola - dijo ¿furiosa? ㈵0㈵0

\- no , no despues vas a escapar como un ratoncito y eso no lo puedo permitir ademas debemos apresurarnos los demas ya no dejaron y casi oscurece

\- Jaja que ? ㈴7㈴7㈴7㈳4 acaso el señor vampiro le teme a la oscuridad ? Jaja

\- No es eso - la cojio en peso apollandola en su hombro - no quiero encontrarme con un Strigoi es mejor evitar una pelea estoy cansado

\- Que haces ! Deja de tocarme ㈶7㈶7㈶7 bajame ahhh! ㈺4㈺4㈶7㈶7㈶7㈶5 .. Ehh!? ㈴8㈴8 Strigoi ? ㈷2㈸1㈸1㈸1 si , si mejot vamos , vamos ㈷8㈷8㈻1㈻1㈺3㈺3㈇3㈇2

.

.

Una vez que la princesa Sakura Dragomir fue devuelta a su hogar la llevaron a la oficina de la directora Dakota:

\- Valla , valla Sakura Dragomir "majestad" ya hace un tiempo que no se la veia por aqui ㈳7㈳7㈳7- dijo con la sonrisa mas falsa de todo el mundo luego desvio su mirada a la rubia - y miren nada mas Ino Yamanaka la guardianilla novata y ahora FUGITIVA !

* no volvi para volver a escuchar a la bruja ahss! ㈵0㈵0㈵0* susurro la rubia y provoco que el pelirrojo diera una risita llamando la atencion de la mujer

\- Ah es cierto , no esperava menos ti buen trabajo Gaa...

\- Ahorrate tus falsas felicitaciones , ya hice lo mio ahora me largo ...

\- E... Espera ! - Dijo la pelirrosa

\- Si ? ㈵0

\- So...solo queria agradecerte por ...㈇3㈇2

\- No fue nada .. - Siguio caminado ㈺9㈺9

\- Oye ! Por lo menos escucha lo que dice la princesa se un poco mas respetuoso ! ㈵0㈴4㈴4㈵3

\- Quien te dio permiso para que hablaras , tu eres la irrespetuosa estaba pensando en no expulsarte pero ahora me retracto !

\- Que ! Directora Dakotta ! Ino me ha protegido todo este tiempo no es justo que la trate de esta forma , no voy a permitir que la expulse !

\- Majestad eso es...

\- Eso ! Ya esta olvidado la guardiana seguira estudiando y punto! - Interfirio el pelirrojo

\- Pero ..

\- Pero nada Directora ! La princesa y yo ya ha dijimos ahy dos autoridades que lo apruevan o ¿acaso ya olvidaste quien soy yo ? - La mujer conocia perfectamente a la clase que pertenecia el muchacho asi que solo miro asia otra direccion ..no podia hacer nada

\- Bueno parece que ya no hay discucion - voltio el pelirrojo y tomo las manos de la rubia y la saco de la enorme oficina

\- Eh , ehh ino? - Dijo en un estado de shock la pelirrosa al igual como la directora ㈸6㈸6㈷8㈷8

\- Oye , oye a donde me tragiste ¿que es este lugar?

\- Aqui es donde dormiras , mañana podras asistir nuevamente a tus clases y no preocupes yo arreglare todo ve tranquila , el salon donde iras es a el 3B que esta a dos pisos de aqui 8:00 am no lleges tarde - dicho esto estubo dispuesto a retirarce

\- ㈸3㈸3㈷8㈷8 \\\\\\\ oye m e... Espera !? - Dijo ella pero el solo se detubo - porque me ayudas ? ㈇3㈇2

\- No lo hago por ti , solo...no me gusta que Dakota se creo mucha autoridad es todo ... Ah y nos veremos despues ...

\- Eh ehh !? ㈸3㈸3㈸3 cuando reacciono , el chico habia desaparecido .

* * *

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA !**

 **Jeje este fue el capitulo uno espero no haver tenido faltas ortograficas por que de eso sufro yo xD**

 **㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4 bueno hasta luego !**


	2. Capitulo II

.

.

* * *

Hola , Hola aquí traigo la continuación espero que les guste

 **Primer Dia cap 2**

* * *

El amanecer había caído en la academia Dragomir , y por su puesto todo en mundo hay ya sabia del regreso de la princesa y su guardiana que incluso se escuchaba hablar en los pasillos comentarios como "la princesa fugitiva por fin ha vuelto" "Gaara sama tubo que traerla personalmente" "¿Quién sera la guardiana?" , pero sin duda estos comentarios dejaban de ser hablados cuando el chico de cabellos rojos y ojos verde agua pasaba por aquellos lugares , los demás sabían que tipo de hombre era Gaara, no le gustaba la gente chismosa , ruidosa y menos los que hacían mal a seres mas indefensos , las chicas lo sabían perfectamente y cada día cuidaban de no ser de esa forma debido a que Gaara era codiciado y pretendido por toda la academia pero el nunca le había prestado atención a una chica porque para el todas eran iguales interesadas que solo les interesaba tener novio guapo para presumirlo esos eran sus pensamientos , entonces se detuvo frente aquel salón 3B , se acerco de manera discreta y comenzó a observar pero cierta personita no se encontraba aun , miro su reloj y daban exactamente 8:35 am .

-Pero en donde esta le dije claramente que tenia que estar temprano – se quejo y miro hacia una cierta ventana

La rubia aun se encontraba en su habitación , dormía plácidamente hasta que de pronto sintió como su rostro era empapado con una agua muy fría que tubo que levantarse aunque no quisiera, y cuando abrió sus ojos con pereza aun , pudo notar una figura masculina cruzada de brazos ,pudo notar el vestuario camisa roja con una chaqueta de cuero negra al igual que en pantalón .

– jejejeje parece que estoy alucinando o en verdad estoy viendo a un papacito aquí alado de mi cama

Aquel comentario hiso que el pelirrojo diera una risita sarcástica – jajajaja que chistosita estas hoy niña – dijo de mala gana , y aquel tono que sonaba arrogante se le hiso conocido , froto sus ojos con sus manos para ver bien , y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con ese chico de cabellos rojos y miraba intimidante pero sexi

– ehhhhh ¡ ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi habitación ¿ ¡

\- primero deja de hacer escandalo es muy temprano para escuchar algo tan desagradable ahora mira ¡ - llevo su mano hasta su rostro para que viera la hora de sus reloj

\- ¿ Que pasa?

\- ¡Que no estas viendo ya es muy tarde ¡ ya deberías estar en clase

\- ahyyyy ¡ es cierto – la chica se levanto rápidamente saco rápido unas cuantas ropas y se dirigió a un baño que tenia en su habitación , vistió todo de negro pantalón blusa y botas y luego salió como rayo, olvidando al chico por completo

Gaara solo observaba la habitación se dio cuenta que no había tenido tiempo de poner en sus cosas en su lugar que sin duda tenia que hacer algo .

La rubia se dirigió a el salón 3B donde asomo su cabeza con cautela ignorando por completo a los demás lo que le importaba ahora era encontrar rápidamente un asiento vació que no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba observando .

– Ejem! – Tocio una voz femenina lo cual hiso que la rubia alzara su cabeza

– Ehh?- decía en forma confundida la rubia

\- ¿Puedo preguntar quien es usted y que esta haciendo? – Dijo una mujer de adulta como de 32 años de tés canela cabello castaño cogido en forma de coleta de caballo , ojos negros acompañados por unos lentes , con un vestuario llamativo , una blusa roja con un chaleco blanco al igual que su falda que llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas y unos tacones negros

\- eh ehhhhh ¡ - se levanto – si , si lo que pasa es que y voy en este salón si , jejejeje es el 3B cierto - ¿Estas segura? Porque nunca te había visto por aquí – dijo la mujer poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

\- Bueno , bueno lo que pasa es que yo fui envida por …..Ehh - **cual era su nombre** pensó

\- si? – Esperaba la mujer , pero Ino recordó que nunca le había dicho su nombre

\- Bueno , bueno fue , ehhhh un chico alto , pelirrojo , ojos verdes agua delineados con un negro oscuro , buen parecido , el me dijo que había arreglado para que volviera a recibir mis clases aquí jejeje

– señorita no se deje llevar por lo que dicen chicos que por lo que veo ni siquiera sabe su nombre, además …

-Disculpe maestra si , se fija bien en la descripción que dice la compañera se puede dar cuenta de que habla del señor Gaara

\- ehhhhh? – La chica desvió la mirada hacia la dirección en que venia esa voz la cual se trataba de un chico rubio piel casi morena rostro chistoso de ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas aquellas que parecían bigotes , tenia tres en cada lado y vestía todo negro al igual que ella , pero si se fijaban bien debajo de aquel buzo negro cargaba algo blanco

– es cierto Gaara sama , menciono que tendríamos un nuevo usuario , pero no creí que fuera esta chica

– pero maestra la chica lo describió muy bien "cabello rojo , ojos verde agua delineados" Gaara es el único aquí con esas características .

\- bueno ehhhh , señorita por favor siéntese en aquel lugar cerca del joven Uzumaki

Ino obedeció e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el rubio que luego le dijo que se sentara delante de el , luego la mujer comenzó a explicar sobre los lobos , sus territorios , donde estar a salvo , donde encontrarlos , como derrotarlos los temas suficientes para que un guardián estuviera preparado para el enfrentamiento contra uno

– oye tu conoces a Gaara** susurro la chica

\- ehhhhh bueno el es conocido en este lugar ttebayo

\- Enserio ¿acaso también pertenece a los Dragomir?

\- no el no pertenece a esa familia , es otra diferente

\- Entiendo y gracias , y perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y soy la guardiana de la princesa Sakura Dragomir

\- Ohhh! Tu eres quien escapo con la princesa hace un año , jejeje entonces es cierto que ya las trajeron de vuelta ttebayo y el gusto es mío yo soy Naruto Uzumaki

\- Jejejeje gusto en conocerte ㈳6㈳6

.

.

-Mandaste a Gaara en busca de quien? – Decía un misterioso hombre que se encontraba sentado en un elegante sillón , pero estaba volteado hacia la pared y no se podía distinguir quien era por aquel que entraba a la habitación

\- Discúlpeme , el joven Kankurou no se encontraba y la señorita Temari no mostro interés en ir además se trataba de la heredera a el trono de la familia Dragomir era importante traerla de vuelta y…

\- ¿heredera de los Dragomir? Te refieres a la jovencita del cabello rosa ..

\- Si , ella señor el joven Gaara la trajo de vuelta sin ningún problema , ahora esta nuevamente protegida en su hogar

\- Entonces eso significa que Gaara ya tubo el placer de conocer a la niña Dragomir

\- Así parece señor

\- entonces hiciste un buen trabajo como directora , ya puedes retirarte ...

.

.

-Entonces esos son los horarios , ¿ósea que tenemos mas practicas que clases de teorías? Jejeje – decía la rubia de buena gana

\- Si , es necesario para guardián porque tenemos que estar bien preparados para cuando nos enfrentemos a lobos , vampiros o hasta nosotros mismos

\- Si verdad , bueno yo necesito tener experiencia para pelear contra vampiros , porque en mi tiempo que estuve protegiendo a Sakura me enfrente a muchos guardianes , pero el vampiro pelirrojo me puso toda mi experiencia en el piso , porque si no hubiera sido así Sakura y yo aun estuviéramos a 1000 km de aquí jajajaja – decía la rubia mientras se dirigían a una mesita para poder charlar un rato

\- y por cierto Ino ¿Cómo hacías para que Sakura se alimentara? Digo ya sabes ella…

\- Bueno… – la rubia tomo su cabello y se puso a un lado y dejo la parte de su cuello descubierta , donde se podían notar las marcas de los colmillos

\- Poco tu … - preguntaba el rubio sorprendido

\- Jejejeje , si

\- Valla lo que hacías por Sakura , me imagino que te considera su mejor amiga

\- Si …. -La rubia dejo de mirar a su amigo para luego mirar a el pelirrojo entrar a el patio de comida acompañado de dos jóvenes mas

\- Oye Naruto , quienes son esos – dijo la rubia haciendo señales con la mirada para que Naruto los mirara

\- bueno , es lo obvio son los hermanos de Gaara

\- Ehhhhh?

\- la chica de los cabellos dorados y ojos verdes es Temari la hermana mayor , el chico castaño es el que le sigue y Gaara es el hermano menor

La rubia se los quedo mirando y para su sorpresa el castaño se percato de su presencia y sus miradas se encontraron y la rubia no puedo evitar sonrojarse

\- ¿Qué pasa Ino?

\- El chico castaño tiene una mirada ..

\- ¿Peligrosa? – Interrumpió el rubio

\- Ehhhh?

\- El es así , porque es el mas despiadado en caza y fuerza , se dice que acabo con dos Strigoi de un solo golpe lo consideran uno de los moroi mas fuertes

\- Enserio? ㈸2㈸2㈸2 sorprendente! , pero que hay de Gaara y de la chica

\- Temari , también es fuerte pero ella evita participar en las peleas , por otro lado Gaara se dice que es mas débil de Kankurou pero es el mas rápido de los tres ttebayo

\- Ya veo ….

.

.

El joven pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos de el salón donde solo las elites de guardianes y los vampiros podían entrar en ocasiones a descansar o a recibir misiones con la familia real "Dragomir"

Pero para el los lujos no le importaban , así que decidió ir por un buen libro a la biblioteca de los estudiantes , donde no encontró a nadie lo cual le pareció satisfactorio porque prefería el silencio así podría leer con tranquilidad tomo un libro y se dirigió a la mesa mas cercana , pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho , debido que aquella hermosa jovencita rubia entraba como si no hubiera nadie , ignorándolo por completo lo cual le llamo la atención y comenzó a mirarla en forma discreta , pero no seria necesario porque después que tomo el libro se sentó en el mismo lugar donde el estaba el.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto curioso

\- Que no vez , leo – dijo en forma irónica aun con la mirada en su libro e ignorándolo

\- Eso , lo se pero yo …

\- Entonces has silencio y déjame seguir con mi lectura

El pelirrojo no podía creer que le hablara de esa forma nunca nadie se había dirigido a el con tal expresión y pero ella lo hacia sin importarle!

-Oye sabes la tontería que estas haciendo?

\- Ninguna , solo estoy leyendo

\- bueno , bueno te lo dejare pasar esta vez debido a que recién estas conociéndome y no estas enterada de mis reglas

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella ya con algo de molestia

\- Veras dejare que te marches tranquilamente , debido a que cuando yo estoy aquí nadie ..

\- Ok te comprendo , me iré a leer a otra mesa

\- Exacto , exacto …. ¡Espera que! – Cuando reacciono la chica se había ido a la mesa de atrás , donde continuaba tranquila , pero el dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo que ella se asustara

\- ¿¡ que estas haciendo!? ¿¡Cual es tu problema!?

\- Lo que pasa es que no escuchas cuando alguien habla , lo que pasa es que cuando yo estoy aquí nadie puede entrar!

\- Y eso porque! La biblioteca es para todos no solo para ti! Así que con permiso me iré a leer a la ultima mesa

\- no , no – la detuvo tomándola del brazo

\- ¿Qué haces suéltame?! – Intentando zafarse

\- Lo are cuando estés fuera de aquí - dijo arrastrándola a la salida de la biblioteca

\- Ya te dije que no ,,la biblioteca es para todos – dijo golpeándolo con los tacones por lo pies que lo hiso retroceder chocándose con unas de las sillas provocando que se callera , Ino aprovecho para dirigirse a una de las mesas pero Gaara dejando a un lado el dolor la tomo de lo pies y de igual forma la hiso caer

\- hay! Eres un estúpido suéltame! – Intentando que la soltara pero el se arrastraba hacia ella hasta que la atrapo contra su cuerpo y el piso poniéndose sobre ella e inmovilizarle las manos con las suyas

– ahora te sacare a la fuerza guardiancita entrometida!

– Suéltame me estas aplastando hay! Te acusare con la Directora -lo único que quiero es que salgas y ya es tan difícil hacer eso?

-No lo are aquí es para todo , no es justo que tu solo tengas privilegios

– sales o …

-O que!? ¿Acaso eres capas de pegarle a una mujer!? – El pelirrojo la miro extrañado era la primera mujer que lo desafiaba

\- Si no sales te juro que ….. Te beso!

\- ¿Qué!? – Se sorprendió la rubia

\- Ya oíste ahora es mas vale que salas

*no creo que sea capas de hacer eso , así que no dejare que saque de aquí fácilmente de aquí no señor! * pensó – jajajaja quiero ver que lo intentes

\- Enserio quieres ver

\- No creo que lo hagas …..idiota!

\- Obsérvame – el pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella , estaban aun alejados así que Ino esta tranquila pero de pronto comenzó a sentir el respirar del pelirrojo cerca de su mejilla , su corazón comenzaba a palpitar, Gaara le dio gracias que puso un gesto juguetón , ella solo lo miro sorprendida , y cuando estaba tan cerca de aquellos labios rosados de ella

\- Aun no te has arrepentido? Aun puedo darte otra oportunidad – dijo el chico con una vos súper sexi pero algo seria

\- ya te dije que no saldré de aquí fácilmente- Gaara sonrió y luego tomo con fuerza los labios de la chica con los suyos , los movía de forma salvaje como cuando succionaba sangre de sus presas y lo que le daba mas gracia es que ella le correspondía , entonces para saber si es que de "verdad" no lo estaba disfrutando , soltó una de sus manos y la llevo hacia la falda de la chica y la introdujo dentro y para su sorpresa ella no hacia nada al respecto , lo estaba permitiendo que siguió tocando esa blanca y contorneada pierna de Ino , y ella llevo su mano libre hacia los cabellos de Gaara para acariciarlos , el chico dejo de besarla y despendio con sus labios hasta el cuello de ella , que se veía tan deseable , exquisito que comenzó a hacerle presión con sus labios haciendo que Ino diera un pequeño gemido, el le dio gracia y pretendía seguir , pero de pronto para su desgracia la puerta hace unos ruidos en señal de que alguien estaba a punto de entrar los dos se alarmaron .

\- Joven Gaara su…- la mujer de detuvo al ver a la chica acompañándolo – oh perdón no sabia que estuviera acompañado ¿interrumpo algo?

\- No te preocupes nana la señorita y yo solo estábamos leyendo eso es todo

\- pero se supone que a usted no le gusta que… pero bueno tiene un llamado de su padre dice que es una emergencia

\- Para el siempre es una emergencia pero bueno iré , te quedas guardiana?

\- Ehh si , yo me quedare leyendo un rato mas

\- Como quieras – dicho esto el chico salió de la biblioteca , pero la mujer seguía mirándola

\- ehhhh? ¿Sucede algo señora? – Pregunto ella confundida

\- Señorita le subieron que arregle su ropa

\- Ehhhhh?! – La chica se reviso y tenia sus dos botones desabrochados , y su falta peligrosamente alzada – perdón! Señora -estaba tan avergonzada que corrio directo a su habitación donde de ensero

\- te odio Gaara!

* * *

 **.**

 **Continura ㈴6㈴6㈴6**

 **Espero no aburrirlos con mucha palabreria pero me esfuerzo para que este interezante**

 **Bueno saludos y espero Reviews ¡Saludos!**


	3. Capitulo III

**.**

 **.**

 **Hola disculpen la inactividad pero no habia tenido internet**

 **Pero ya actualice ¡saludos y disfruten!**

 **.**

* * *

Una mañana lluviosa había caído en la academia Dragomir , la rubia miraba la ventana desde su pupitre como las gotas chocaban con el vidrio y también lo gris del cielo que indicaba sin duda alguna que se acercaba una tormenta, lo cual significa que hoy los vampiros saldrían al patio a convivir con los guardianes y si los truenos se hacían presentes era señal de que los sexis chupa sangre practicaran voleibol o béisbol debido a que si chocaban los truenos no haría sospechar a los humanos que andaban cerca sobre los ruidos.

Eso la tenia ansiosa , quería rápido el tiempo libre para salir a ver a Sakura que de seguro ella también estaría en los alrededores ..

-Señorita Yamanaka! – sintió el golpe el su pupitre trayéndola a la realidad

\- Ehh! – Dijo exaltada al ver a su maestra frente a ella – si! Sucede algo señorita Ágata - el nombre era perfecto para aquel mujer debido que tenia los ojos de gato pupila amarillas rodeados de un brillo verde , y eso que era de edad

\- la clase no es afuera – dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos

\- Lo se y…

\- me puede decir de que estábamos hablando? – interrumpió la mujer frunciendo el ceño seguido de la mirada de todos , lo cual Ino odia siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué cuando te regaña el maestro todos te miran? Para ella era algo estúpido, pero si estaba distraída que no tomo atención en el tema

\- Ehh … ehh – murmuraba la rubia no sabia que decirle y sabia perfectamente que si contestaba mal le iría una D en observación pero su fiel Uzumaki Naruto como se sentaba atrás le ayudo *Strigoi ttebayo* lo que para su suerte ella si sabia

\- ahhh! Jejeje si! Strigoi emm son aquellos vampiros diferentes a los Moroi ,aquellos que matan sangre fría a los humanos y por eso estamos nosotros para impedirlo jejejeje

\- la respuesta es muy llamativa Yamanaka san pero , pero eso no cambia que odio que interrumpan cuando hablo! – Ante el regaño la rubia cerro un ojo – así que usted señorita va… - la mujer fue totalmente interrumpida por la campana pero para Ino una salvación

\- bueno maestra Ágata es la hora libre y usted debe entender que en esta hora ya no tiene autoridad ttebayo – dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a Ino y sacándola del salón

\- gracias por ayudarme Naruto – dijo la rubia una vez fuera

\- No me lo agradezcas , para eso están los amigos después de todo - dijo rubio guiñándole el ojo mientras se retiraba

\- Naruto …

\- si? – Dijo el mientras volteaba mirarla

\- ehh puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Claro ttebayo! – Dijo con una sonrisa – pero que tal si lo haces mientras caminamos eh..

\- Ehh , si claro

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a las escaleras que los llevaría directo al patio , Naruto escuchaba atento lo que le decía la rubia y una vez afuera se podía sentir lo frio del viento y la brisa .

EL lugar era bastante amplio , que incluso la cafetería no le hacia competencia , tenia una habitación que se formaba de 12 baños 6 de mujeres y 6 de varones , también se observaba a los guardianes , unos se reunían en grupo en cualquier rincón para las platicas que se oyen normalmente , otros practicaban artes marciales en el salón de entrenamiento e incluso algunos traían consigo sus armas estaca de madera o metal , espejo corazón de ajo , lo típico para detener a un vampiro , otros siempre daban a conocer sus habilidades por ejemplo saltos , maromas etc , ese era el mundo de los guardianes

La rubia observaba todo , estaba exactamente igual como hace un año

-Ino que te parece si vamos por algo de comer , muero de hambre ttebayo – dijo Naruto mientras tocaba su estomago

\- ahhh si , estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo ㈳6

Ino seguía a Naruto pero claro lo hacia mientras miraba a los demás , quería asegurarse si los vampiros ya estaban mesclados con ellos , pero todos parecían normales , eso lo sabia por experiencia , los vampiros tenían su piel muy pálida además , ellos siempre andaban en tríos pero lo que mas lo caracterizaba era su mirada , la cual si te atrapaba sentirías un escalofrió , pero nadie daba esa sensación que la rubia solo dio un suspiro , sabia que Sakura no estaba por los alrededores.

-Ino san que vas a ordenar?

\- Ehh , bueno solo una tostada con un refresco de mango

\- Enserio solo comes eso? – Dijo el rubio extrañado Mientas pedía su orden lo cual era ramen , la chica solo observaba .

-Rápido! – Dijo una chica en forma alterada a un grupo de amigos – debemos ir a la vuelta dicen que hay información sacada de Strigoi! – Esto llamo la atención de la rubia que los siguió dejando al Uzumaki , el lugar era a la vuelta de un salón llegando se pudo ver una multitud , era seguro de que algo estaba ocurriendo que rápidamente se mesclo entre ellos , intento ir discretamente pero había chicas mas altas que ella y empujones que terminaron golpeándola , desordenándole el cabello , pero gracias a ello pudo ir al frente donde se detuvo a arreglar su cabello …

\- Miren es Kankurou sama! – Grito una chica y luego todas hicieron los mismo ,la rubia levanto su cerquillo para ver mejor , entonces pudo verlo de cerca al castaño de la mirada fría que caminaba con la ropa ensangrentada y al parecer un muy mal humor por la silueta de su rostro que obviamente se distinguía que era un vampiro debido a la presión que sentía ella a estar cerca de el , de pronto dos tipos altos y musculosos con gafas oscuras aparecieron detrás del castaño cargando sobre el una camilla donde llevaban a alguien tapado la rubia solo veía curiosamente , pero la aquel gesto desapareció al ver a el pelirrojo siguiéndolos detrás , la rubia lo miro atentamente y noto que estaba herido debido a que sus ropas estaban rasgadas y se podía notar la sangre , pero se veía tan tranquilo que como por impulso dirigió su mirada hacia la multitud y la detecto rápidamente y se detuvo , los se miraron , ella lo miraba algo sorprendida y el con confusión

-Gaara! Que haces perdiendo el tiempo! – grito el castaño , el pelirrojo lo miro algo molesto como de no querer obedecerle pero por alguna razón cedió y siguió dejando a la chica totalmente intrigada ¿ha donde habían ido Gaara y su hermano para terminar en ese estado? Todas aquellas preguntas ella debía averiguarlas y sin mencionar hablar con Sakura .

-Gaara – dijo la hermosa de las chica de los cabellos dorados mientras venia con un botiquín – estas bien?

\- hermana – la miro molesto – que clase de vampiro es curado? – Dijo con ironía

\- deja a un lado tu orgullo , esta científicamente comprobado que si podemos curarnos con el agua de la fuente de la bruja que nuestra madre protegía- decía la pelidorado mientras limpiaba las heridas de su hermano

\- Algún día es anciana morirá y ya no podrá ayudarnos , así que tendremos que comer mas para curarnos rápido

\- porque estas tan enojado?

\- Kankurou me saco de la batalla cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes …

\- Gaara – tomo su mano – talvez lo hiso porque no quería que te siguieran lastimando

\- O no quiere que demuestre en publico que soy mas fuerte que el – dijo el pelirrojo de mala gana mientas se soltaba de su hermana y se dirigía a la salida de la habitación

\- a donde vas?

\- A ti que te importa Temari – dijo de forma rebelde , pero la pelidorado ya conocía el carácter de su hermano , tenia sus momentos pero el fondo era una buena persona que solo sonreía

.

.

-Así que por eso me dejaste abandonado ttebayo!- decía el rubio cruzándose de brazos

\- ya te dije que todo fue sorprendente pude ver a Kankurou de cerca , y me pareció tan guapo incluso llevaban una camilla con alguien hay y..

\- Ino!- dijo el rubio tomándola de los brazos para que se calmara – ya me has dicho lo mismo como diez veces ya!

\- Eh , si lo siento es que

\- Ya ahorra tu comentario y vamos comenzara la clase de practica – dijo el rubio mientras caminaba pero no se dio cuenta y tropezó con alguien – ehh , lo siento ttebayo ..- los ojos de rubio se abrieron al ver al pelirrojo detrás de el – Gaa…..Gaara sama mil disculpas no lo vi – decía mientras le daba una reverencia

\- Déjate de formalidad , odio esas cosas ahora quítate… – dejo mientras pasaba pegándole el hombro del rubio con el suyo y seguía pero sin duda se detuvo al ver a la rubia bloquear su camino

\- oye! Entiendo que seas alguien superior , y se nota que estas acostumbrado a buena vida pero eso no te da derecho a tratar como basura a los demás – decía ella encarándolo mientas ponía las manos en su cintura

\- Otra vez tu rubia escandalosa? – Dijo de mala gana

\- Si y que! – Dijo ya separada – y ya vete acostumbrando porque siempre que trates a alguien mas en mi presencia te diré tus verdades – lo apunto y grito - cretino!

El pelirrojo no podía creer lo atrevida que era esa chica , le hablada de forma grosera no lo respetaba – oye estas drogada o que? – Dijo tocándole la frente

-De que hablas?

\- Es que pareciera que no sabes quien soy yo – dijo arrogante

\- No! No se quien eres y no me interesa saberlo , vamos Naruto ya me aburrió hablar con este tipo – dijo la rubia mientas le enseñaba la lengua y se llevaba a Naruto lo cual solo provoco que el pelirrojo sonriera , después estuvo dispuesto a irse de hay , no quería toparse con mas guardianes porque podría volverse loco mas con las chicas que le prestaban mucha atención.

\- El joven ya no hablo con la chica porque ella se acaba de ir a igual que el

\- buen trabajo , ahora averigua quien es la chica

\- Si señor

En los cuartos de reales se encontraba una reunión de las familias vampíricas mas importantes de la región del vampiro los Dragomir y los Sabaku , los Dragomir desde tiempos solo habían tenido su palacio solo para su familia , pero existía una historia que contaba que el propio Drácula escribía en su diario que actualmente era una de las reliquias mas importantes de la academia por lo que había dejado escrito

 **"Ya he estado mucho tiempo en este mundo y creo que ha llegado el momento**

 **De partir , dejare cosas buenas lo cual es mi castillo para que sigan las generaciones**

 **Pero solo sera tomado por la raza vampírica mas poderosa que haya para esa época**

 **Y si alguna vez encuentran esto me gustaría que para ese entonces hicieran de mi**

 **Hogar un lugar donde humanos y vampiros convivan sin miedo o sin rencor ."**

 **.**

.

Aquellas palabras inspiro a los Dragomir convertir su hogar en no solo un espacio para vivir si no es un lugar de entrenamiento de humanos para que desarrollaran habilidades para ayudar a los Moroi a proteger a los humanos de los Strigoi , de esa forma algunos humanos convivían con los vampiros pero en otro modo los humanos ya convivían con los vampiros solo que gran cantidad no sabia de su verdadera identidad , pero esta reunión era otra de otro tema la familia Sabaku era la que había convocado la reunión y no se trataba de asuntos de los guardianes seria algo mas fuerte tomando la ventaja de recordarle a los Dragomir que sin ellos

Nunca hubieran logrado que el castillo de Drácula se convirtiera en un centro de preparación de humanos porque en aquellos tiempos muchas mas familias se oponían a eso ya que ese tiempo fue de odio a humanos como nunca .Eso lo sabia claramente Rasa Sabaku No .

-Entonces cual es tu propósito? – Pregunto Hizashi

\- Como somos socios , y te hemos ayudado tantos años hemos pensado en el futuro – dijo el hombre del cabello rojo marrón de modo serio

\- Como en el futuro?

\- Usted ha de saber que su hija es la única heredera de la familia real , y me imagino que no ha de querer que su nombre se pierda

\- explíquese porque no le estoy entendiendo

\- Que pasaría si Sakura se casa con alguien de baja categoría podria perder su apellido por alguien que no se merece ¿me explico?

\- entiendo , pero que tal si mi hija escoge alguien que si es digno del apellido o aun mejor que el muchacho sea de mejor familia y…

\- para no tener ese problema , ya he pensado en algo – interrumpió el Sabaku

\- lo escucho

\- Que tal su hija se casa con unos de mis hijos , así nuestras familias además de ser socias se unen en un lazo de unión mas fuerte , recuerde ustedes nos deben muchos favores con eso quedaríamos en pacto!

\- Entiendo … lo que quiere decir pero me gustaría que Sakura escoja a alguien pero por amor no me gustaría forzarla a unirse con alguien que no ama..

-comprendo lo usted dice yo tampoco le he platicado a mi hijo de esto y se que no estará contento , pero le aseguro que cuando se enteren de su matrimonio todo cambiara .

\- Porque lo dice

\- Solo confié en mi , he elegido al mas fuerte , inteligente y atento y …bueno - puso su mano frente al señor Dragomir - ¿estamos de acuerdo en esto?

El hombre miro la mano de su socio penso por unos segundos pero después dio su respuesta .

Sabaku sonrió al ver que Hizashi estrecho su mano dándole a entender que las dos familias se unirían por fin y por el bien ㈳6

.

.

El pelirrojo se encontraba es en su elegante y espaciosa cama , que por cierto esperando de un vampiro serían ataúdes o no habría alcobas , pero desde que los vampiros convivieron con los humanos aprendieron a tener habitaciones con alcoba , a dormir aunque sea un poco así que eran habitaciones normales , mas Gaara que era alguien acostumbrado a los humanos debido a que en la época en que nació ya estaba rodeado de humanos así que para el era normal , que incluso su habitación tenia una vista a el patio de la academia donde podía ver todo lo que hacían los guardianes y justo ahora lo hacia pero eso fue interrumpido por el sonar de la puerta

-Adelante – dijo aun con su mirada observando hacia afuera

\- aun perdiendo el tiempo mirando a los humanos hermanito – dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en la alcoba de su hermano

\- Que es lo que quieres? Digo tu nunca me visitas almenos que me necesesites para algo de tu convencia

\- Vamos Gaara , no me trates como villano y para que veas , vine aquí pare decirte que nuestro padre se reunió con el líder de los Dragomir me refiero a "Hizashi Dragomir"

\- que esta tramando el viejo ahora? – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras serraba sus ojos

\- en primera no hables así de nuestro padre …! – Suspiro- pero como estoy de muy buen humor porque se que pronto seré dueño de todo te lo dejare pasar

\- eso quiere decir que solo vienes a presumir? – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se voltio hacia el

\- En realidad venia a informarte de la decisión pero con tu comportamiento ya no te lo diré

\- Entonces …- camino hacia la puerta- ya no tienes nada quehacer aquí ….. Vete- el castaño solo sonrió y camino hacia el – abra una cena donde anunciara la noticia de mi casa… digo es mejor que te comportes Gaara – dicho esto se fue

El pelirrojo serró la puerta con molestia, paso su mano por sus cabellos , y se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana donde y serró sus ojos un momento trataba de calmarse y cuando abrió nuevamente y miro pudo distinguir a la rubia con su grupo del salón en practica .

No sabia por que la sensación pero desde que la había conocido siempre sonreia y ahora justo lo estaba haciendo al verla .

* * *

.

.

 **Hasta aqui la conti , espero les aya gustado estare anciosa por saber su opion o sugerencias**

 **¡Arigatougosaimasu!**


	4. Capitulo IV

.

.

 **hola , hola queridos terricolas! XD qui traigo la conti por favor disfrutaros de la lectura**

.

.

* * *

"Guardianes , aquellos humanos entrenados para enfrentarse a seres de mundo sobrenatural para salvar a su raza de los Strigoi con Ayuda de los Moroi"

Se repetía el señor Dragomir mientras su cabeza se encontraba recostada en lo cómodo de su enorme y elegante sillón mientras suspiraba por pensar tanto en lo que había dicho el señor Sabaku No Rasa , y analizándolo con cuidado era cierto ellos los habían ayudado por muchos años y era lo justo , con la unión de las dos familias seria mas fácil hacer crecer el entrenamiento de los guardianes y también en el futuro se evitarían conflictos por el heredero y disputas entre las demás familias .

Pero tampoco dejaba de pensar en su hija , no podía imaginarla cuando se enterara que estaría sometida a un matrimonio arreglado así que intento miles de maneras de explicárselo serró los ojos despacio tras un suspiro profundo , porque sabia que Sakura nunca le había importado la familia por eso se escapo para estar alejada de los problemas reales por un tiempo .

**Sabaku no Kankurou y Sabaku no Gaara me pregunto ¿Quién sera el mas apropiado? ** se decía para el mismo mientras miraba hacia el techo , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que causaba el abrir de la puerta , levanto su cabeza lentamente para ver a su acompañante y era nada mas que su hija que estaba frente a el cruzada de brazos y con los cachetes inflados dándole a su aspecto enojado algo de diversión

-Sakura cariño , pensé que aun estarías durmiendo - dijo con incredulidad

\- Papa – lo miro con molestia - ¿hasta cuando seguiré aquí encerrada?

\- Este lugar es muy grande prácticamente no estas ence… - el hombre no pudo seguir hablando debido a que su hija llevo una hoja hacia su cara

\- esto es lo que quiero! – Le reprocho

Hizashi examino con cuidado lo que su hija había escrito y al verlo abrió los ojos pero de sorpresa no de molestia , lo que había subjetivo no era una mala idea , además uno de los recursos que había planeado para cuando se enterara de su matrimonio era que debía complacerla en todo lo que le pidiera antes de la noticia , entonces una sonrisa se le dibujo en su cara

-Adelante puedes hacerlo y es mas tu te encargaras del organizar el momento

\- Sabia que no ….- la chica no podía creer que lo que había dicho su padre que se le dibujo un rostro totalmente sorprendido , ya que cada vez que le pedía un favor a su padre siempre ponía peros a la situación – estas hablando en serio! – Dijo con un brillo es sus pupilas verdes esmeralda

\- Ya te he dicho que si – dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto de afirmación con su rostro que su hija no pudo contener la emoción lo abrazo

\- Gracias papa! Estoy tan feliz – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo para retirarse lo mas rápido que podía – no te fallare – sonó la voz entre la habitación en donde el se encontraba y afuera en los pasillos .

.

.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en unas de las terrazas que tenían vista de la parte de atrás de la academia , aquel paisaje rodeado de los mas grandes arboles que daban silueta al terrible bosque donde sin duda se podían encontrar a los terribles lobos , brujas y sin mencionar los pantanos y sus bestias que le servían de alimento para ellos , el caso es que el clima se veía tranquilo a pesar de la briza fría que acompañaba el viento y que movían de forma cautelosa su roja cabellera mientras miraba como la niebla envolvía las grandes montañas . Parpadeo dos veces mientras su instinto presentía movimiento y que le por voluntad hiso que levantara su mano atrapando una manzana que vino hacia el de forma rápida.

-No esperaba menos de ti tan atento y rápido como siempre … Gaara – dijo una voz varonil tras de el

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Dijo el pelirrojo sin voltearse

\- vamos hombre! – Dijo con energía – es solo diversión esta también es nuestra academia hmp! – Después de que el misterioso hombre termino de hablar otro fuerte movimiento paso como rayo hacia el pelirrojo

\- Bombón!- dijo cierta chica de los cabellos castaños cortos mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo – tiempo sin verte te he extrañado

\- nadie te dijo que hicieras eso – dijo el Sabaku mientras se alejaba a una distancia lejos de ella – es raro verlos por aquí …. Bruno Matsuri

\- tu que siempre estas cerca de las decisiones de tu familia no sabes nada – dijo divertido el chico de los cabellos oscuros al igual que sus ojos , solo que en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza tenia un rayo verde de cabello, el tipo rebelde no solo por vestuario que se conformaba de un Buzo negro con una calavera dibujada en las parte de en medio y el pantalón de cuero apretado y botines modo vaquero , en sus manos anillos de platino uno en el dedo mayor e anular de cada mano , mientras que la chica traía un blusa marrón acompañada de mallas como pantalón pero que cubrían el empezar de las piernas con una falda de 10 cm arriba de las rodillas .

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño en señal de confusión lo que hiso que el chico le diera un suspiro

– viejo – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza – parece que yo tendré que explicarte – se burlo mientras ponía su brazo en el hombro del pelirrojo lo cual el Sabaku lo evadió y se dedico a escucharlos mientras Matsuri se apoyaba a su brazo .

.

.

La rubia caminaba en los pasillos de los casilleros ,dirigiéndose a el suyo donde guardaría los dos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y tenia que hacerlo rápido estaba a dos minutos de acabar la hora libre y todo el mundo sabia que el maestro experto en venenos y antídotos Deyfruss no le gustaba que fuera impuntuales , guardo rápidamente que dejo sus llaves colgadas en el casilleros , llego justo cuando el profesor estaba entrando al salón , ella le dio una sonrisa mientras hacia la reverencia el hombre la miro serio ella sintió algo frio en su espalda debido a la mirada de aquel , era tan tenebrosa pero para su alivio se hiso con el rostro una señal de que podía entrar , ella obedeció y llegando a su pupitre dio un largo suspiro de alivio .

El hombre hiso sonar los enormes libros contra el escritorio , luego llevo la tiza y comenzó a escribir

-Bien hoy veremos la teoría del veneno de la yedra que me imagino que todos sabemos es el la planta monstruosa mas venenosa del lugar, veremos como tratarla y a preparar el antinodo en caso de que alguno de ustedes le muerde en algunas de sus misiones .

El hombre ordeno a todos que tomaran apuntes , comenzó con lo mas importante mientras mostraba las imágenes de que es lo que deberían conseguir

-Profesor Deyfruss – interrumpió una voz femenina que le pertenecía alguien que hiso que los estudiantes comenzaran a murmurar entre ellos . La rubia abrió los ojos al ver de quien se trataba

\- Ella es …. No puedo creerlo ttebayo! – Dijo el Uzumaki emocionado pero en voz baja

\- ha habido un cambio de horario pero no se preocupe es solo por este día , además tengo entendió que usted da sus clases todos los días , así que el nuevo consistirá solo en este día a esta hora y no se preocupe esto ya fue aprobado por el consejo de sensei por ser una orden no solo mía sino de mi padre – dijo la pelirrosa con tanta formalidad y seriedad

El hombre no puso escusa alguna y le dio la libertad de hablar con todo el alumnado , se voltio tan segura y decidida haciendo mover el zarquillo rosado de tapaba su frente

-Queridos alumnos yo …Sakura Dragomir he hecho un cambio de horarios – pauso un momentos para mirarlos a todos – me imagino que se han de estar preguntando en que consiste , bueno es nada mas ni menos que una clase de convivencia – aquellas ultimas palabras dieron a un nuevo inicio de murmurios por todo el salón, la rubia y su amigo solo escuchaban atentos

\- Convivencia! – Alzo la vos la chica y una vez que noto el silencio y prosiguió – como decía convivencia con ….. Vampiros y se! Que ahora deben sentirse nerviosos pero para tranquilizarlos le diré que …. M-me imagino que ya han de saber que cuando sean guardianes de elite serán designados a ayudar , escoltar y pelear a lado de un Moroi así que esta clase yo la he hecho pensando en ustedes para que cuando le asignen el compañero vampiro con el cual tendrán que trabajar no estén nerviosos porque a los vampiros no nos gustan personas nerviosas así en esto consiste mi intervención , así que los llevare dentro del castillo donde se reunirán con el grupo de Moroi y no se molesten en llevar material que solo sera charlas – dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

Los alumnos obedecieron y comenzaron a salir ordenadamente , pero el caso de la rubia no era el mismo , estaba emocionada al ver a su amiga quería correr abrazarla gritarle para que se diera cuenta que ella estaba hay hasta que la pelirrosa se mesclo entre los estudiantes para salir a guiarlos hasta el salón de la reunión , esa era su oportunidad se dirigió hacia ella y la tomo de la mano haciendo que la Dragomir girara provocando que sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se cruzaran con esos azules parecidos a los grandes mares

-Ino! – Dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su amiga – te he buscado por todas partes cuando me dijeron que este era el ultimo salón y no te veía me estaba comenzaba a desesperar

\- Dímelo tu , yo estaba pasando por lo mismo al verte y que no me reconocieras

\- Ejem! – Tocio el rubio para llamar la atención – mientras saludaba sarcásticamente

\- ahhh Sakura , el es Naruto me ha ayudado tanto desde que entre aquí – dijo la rubia mientras se ponía atrás para que Naruto saludara a Sakura

\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un placer conocerla majestad- dijo el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia

El placer es mío y gracias por ayudar a mi amiga - respondió la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa – y bueno que tal si seguimos ustedes serán mis invitados especiales se sentaran junto a mi vengan – dijo mientas comenzaba a caminar .

La reunión de convivencia seria en unos de las salas de la familia real , el lugar era bastante amplio tenía muchos muebles elegantes una mesa de vidrio dos ventanas gigantes de vidrio con cortinas de ceda turquesa con vista a las montañas , el piso de baldosa que brillaba pero lo incomodo era que había vampiros entre ellos , la rubia los detectaba al instante

*su mirada , aquel presencia que causa escalofríos , piel extremadamente blanca y la seriedad* pensaba la rubia al mirarlos , se sentía indefensa al verlos y lo mismo pasaba con los otros guardianes , parecían hormigas acorraladas en una red de arañas

\- Bien chicos he traído a los guardianes por favor tomar asiento tanto Morois como guardianes intenten mezclarse por favor – decía una mujer cabellos marrón rizados ya de edad con los típicos vestidos de abuelita , Sakura tomo a la rubia de la mano y la llevo a sentarse con ella , mientras Ino jalaba a Naruto consigo

\- se que deben estar un poco incomodos por aquella mezcla ¿o me equivoco? – Decía la señora

El silencio azotaba a los guardianes , pero eso fue interrumpido debido a intervención de el joven Sabaku

-Nosotros no tenemos ninguna clase de nervios ,y aunque seamos novatos también no nos sentimos incomodos con la presencia de humanos porque sabemos que pronto trabajaremos con ellos y eso es un lazo fuerte - dijo el castaño luego volvió a sentarse seguido de los aplausos de los demás vampiros

La rubia lo miraba con asombro incluso se podía notar el brillo en sus ojos ¿acaso ese castaño de la mirada siniestra le atraía? - negaba silenciosamente con la cabeza**

\- muy buena su argumentación ouji ↩↩「príncipe 」Sabaku ¿alguien mas tiene una opinión?

Nadie mas movía los labios el silencio inundaba el lugar hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de todos , la rubia voltio a ver y se trataba de nada mas ni menos que de Sabaku No Gaara acompañado de Bruno y Matsuri que venia agarrada de su brazo izquierdo , la entrada del pelirrojo causo una inquietud en las chicas vampiras tanto como guardianas incluso hasta la misma Sakura la hacia sonrojar con aquella compostura de seriedad al caminar como la de su rostro , no podía negar que se veía bastante guapo con aquellas poses

-sentimos la demora profesora Oscura , como usted sabe traer a su alteza el Joven Sabaku No , es todo un reto – dijo con una reverencia Bruno

\- Entiendo señor Draco , pero eso no explica la forma en la que entra…

\- Bruno y Matsuri no tienen nada que ver en eso yo fui el que lo hiso ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Gaara con su voz ronca e irresistible de superioridad y tono serio en su sexi rostro

\- Gaara! – Llamo Kankurou – deja de causar problemas y ven siéntate a lado de tu hermano – ordeno el castaño

El pellirrojo dejo de mirarlo y comenzó a observar el lugar hasta que detecto el color dorado del cabello que pertenecía a cierta chica ㈴7 se soltó de Matsuri luego voltio nuevamente a mirar a su hermano y sonrió ,luego se dirigió directo donde la rubia y se sentó a lado de ella haciendo que Kankurou mostrara la cara que todo temían al verlo cerca de la pelirrosa , Matsuri de igual manera al verlo cerca pero de la rubia mientras que Sakura se puso toda roja al verlo tan cerca se veía tan guapo que no dejaba de mirarlo quería cambiar de lugar con Ino pero al mismo tiempo se avergonzaba y se contenía , por otra parte la rubia puso una cara de incomodidad y de molestia , y el solo se cruzo de brazos y dijo – prosiga

La señora comenzó a explicar las ventajas que la convivencia, los cuales brindaban confianza entre ambas razas y un posible lazo de amistad que daba niveles mas altos en la victoria de futuras misiones , pero ciertos chicos no estaban concentrados en eso .

Kankurou no dejaba de ver a su hermano porque simplemente no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de la mujer que sabia que iba a ser suya , por eso su padre había hablado con lord Dragomir .

Matsuri , observaba sigilosamente a las mujeres que estaban cerca de su Gaara , no iba a permitir coqueteo o miraditas a la primera que hiciera eso la mataría sin importar quien fuese.

Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo pero también cuidaba de que el no se diera cuenta y también aparentaba que prestaba atención .

por otra parte Ino lo miraba con el ceño fruncido , no sabia que era pero algo le decía que solo se había sentado junto a ella para molestarla y pero solo miraba a la maestra tan tranquilo pero la rubia sabia que algo tramaba por eso no estaba contenta con su presencia a lado de ella , de pronto sintió calor en su mano dirigió la mirada hacia abajo y se encontró la mano del pelirrojo sobre la suya ¿¡que estaba haciendo!? Se sentía incomodo trataba de zafarse pero el no lo permitía aunque al mirarlo se veía tan tranquilo como si no pasara nada , la rubia no podía hacer un escandalo así que dejo que mantuviera su mano ahí se calmo e intento poner atención .

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la tranquilidad del momento que decido acariciar con su dedo pulgar la mano de la chica , ella lo volvió a mirar pero no un rostro de preocupación en su rostro! . El momento se estaba haciendo mas incomodo pero ella sabia que esto iba a terminar así que desde sus adentros intentaba sacar calma , comenzó a tranquilizarse aunque sabia que el solo lo estaba haciendo para molestarla , el pelirrojo pudo sentir que ella se estaba cediendo nuevamente que decidió llevar su "jueguito" a otro nivel.

La rubia sintió como el la soltaba , y por un momento recupero sus paciencia y considerar no golpearlo cuando todo allá acabado , pero de pronto sintió la mano del pelirrojo acariciarle su pierna desde mas arriba de su rodilla , maldecía tener que haberse puesto falda y también estar sentada en un lugar donde un mueble tapaba todo! , dirigió su mirada con molestia hacia su rostro pero se encontró con esa estúpida mirada tranquila , intento quitar esa mano de su pierna pero el fue mas hábil y esta vez la introdujo dentro de la falda y toco el lugar cerca del interior eso hiso que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas y provocara un saltito lo cual al pelirrojo le dio gracia y sonrió débilmente pero en forma divertida que comenzó a acariciar ese lugar .

La rubia ya no podía mas , así que se paro molesta - ¡Deja de tocarme pervertido!

Todos posaron su mirada en la rubia incluso la señora Oscura no entendía porque la interrupción – hay algo que quiera compartir señorita Yamanaka?

-Este tipo esta que me manosea desde hace un rato! – Dijo apuntándolo con molestia – me estaba tocando las piernas!

\- Esa es una acusación grave señorita Yamanaka – dijo la mujer

\- No se de lo que habla – se paro el pelirrojo – usted mismo vio que en toda la clase no moví ni un dedo

\- Es cierto! Gaara sama no le aria "eso" a una cualquiera y mas el no es así! – Dijo Matsuri parándose también . Ante el comentario Gaara solo cerro los ojos y las demás chicas apoyaban lo que decía Matsuri

-permítame esto maestra Oscura – se levanto Kankurou – todos sabemos que Gaara se mete en problemas pero lo que dice la señorita- miro a la rubia – Gaara puede meterse en problemas pero no creo que llegue a esto

\- Pero! – La pelirrosa tomo de la mano a su amiga haciéndole saber que se detuviera , pirqué todo lo que dijera seria en vano la rubia solo se soltó y salió del salón lo mas rápido que pudo

\- Ino! – Decía la pelirrosa mientras salía tras ella

Gaara solo miro con algo de decepción la silueta de Ino desaparecer tras la puerta al parecer su juego termino lastimándola y no solo eso la había hecho quedar en vergüenza ante vampiros y guardianes tenia que hacer y lo primero seria pedirle disculpas , pero su hermano lo tomo del hombro y le negó con el rostro .

La rubia corrió hacia las afueras de la aldea se alejo lo mas que pudo y una vez allí se sentó en el pasto , no podía creer que ni su amiga le creía y ahora seria una vergüenza por culpa de pelirrojo , lo odiaba lo odiaba!

-Ino – la llamo Sakura

\- como llegaste hasta aquí – dijo entre sollozos

Ella sonrió – porque este es el lugar donde siempre vienes cuando estas molestas no están ni tan lejos ni tan cerca de la academia no olvides que te conozco

-Tampoco me crees

\- Bueno …. Como veo lo molestas que estas empiezo a creer que si tienes razón solo que es muy difícil pensar eso de Gaara

\- Porque lo dices? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- Bueno es que el ….. Es tan perfecto , demasiado serio y para alguien así es difícil creer que sea pervertido

La rubia sonrió al notar el sonrojo de su amiga al hablar de el – o te gusta! Y te cuesta trabajo hablar esas cosas de el!

-Ehhhh!? ㈸3㈸3㈸3 – se sorprendió

\- jejejeje recuerda que también te conozco jejejeje – dijo la rubia volviendo una sonrisa

\- Parece que y estas bien Ino

\- Bueno ….¿quien no lo estaría con su mejor amiga a su lado? Ahora regresemos –dijo parándose - no valla hacer que preocupes a tu papa o valla a creer que no s escapamos de nuevo , y peor no quiero encontrarme con el cretino de Gaara

\- Jejejejejejeje hay Ino tu ….. – Repente la pelirroja se puso pálida

\- Sakura!? Que sucede te duele algo ¡?

\- Algo , algo se acerca! No! Ya esta aquí pero no se de donde pueda aparecer su presencia esta en todos lados! – Dijo ella mirando a cada rincón del bosque

-¡QUE!? – La rubia entro en posición de batalla -quédate detrás de mi! . Estaba sin armas solo dependida de su fuerza física y no sabía que era lo que rondaba , el viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que los arbustos de movieran y generaron ruido lo cual dificultaba en poder oír los pasos del enemigo

\- Sakura escucha! Debemos correr ahora o nunca

\- Pero Ino yo …

\- vamos! – Dijo tomándola de las muñecas mientras comenzaba a corree , pero una silueta negra se movió como relámpago de árbol en árbol y se puso delante de ellas , el movimiento fue tan rápido que levanto polvo y segó la figura del atacante , la rubia coloco nuevamente a Sakura de tras de ella mientras ella se preparaba para atacar , el polvo fue despareciendo mostrando la silueta del enemigo , cada vez se fue haciendo mas clara y cuando Ino pudo ver claramente sus ojos se abrieron , su corazón palpito con mas agitación y sentía que su cuerpo la traicionaba al quedarse inmóvil .

** ojos llenos de odio , colmillos envueltos en sangre , orejas puntiagudas cuerpo gigante y con sed de sangre ** pensaba aterrada – S-Strigoi….. – Fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras veía al mostro chupasangre viniendo hacia ella , era el fil lo único que hiso fue serrar los ojos con fuerza , pero no había pasado nada los abrió y vio como Sakura había detenido al vampiro con su fuerza sobrenatural .

-Ino… corre ve por ayuda! Y-yo lo detendré ahhhh! – decía ella intentando retenerlo

\- Pero Sakura…!

\- también soy un vampiro después de todo ….. No te preocupes estaré bien!

\- Si! - La rubia estaba dispuesta a ir lo mas rápido que podía ,pero el grito de su amiga le bajo el sueño , al voltear vio a la pelirrosa ser empujada por la fuerza del Strigoi a una gran distancia lejos de ella – Sakura! – Grito al verla inconsciente

\- Maldito mostro! - dijo mientras lo ataca , le daba con todo lo que tenia , patadas puñetazos logro hacerlo para atrás cuando le dio una patada en revirándole el rostro aunque sabia que no iba poder matarlo sin una estaca de metal , porque ella no tenia la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle cada extremidad del cuerpo ella no era un vampiro , pero esos pensamientos eran traicioneros no se dio cuenta cuando se recupero y recibió un fuerte golpe que la mando a una distancia increíble y con una sola mano, pudo ver que chocaría con rocas , eso la lastimo mas

\- Mo-ro-i! – Decía con rabia el vampiro malvado mientras se dirigía hacia Sakura al parecer tenia intenciones de matarla , pero ella no lo iba permitir

\- oye! Grandísimo animal a-un n-no has aca-bado con… mi migo – dijo ella intentando detener la sangre que salía de su pierna derecha y de su abdomen que provoco el golpe

El vampiro la miro con rabia mientras salía baba de su tenebrosa boca - ahhhhhhgggg! – Gruño mientras se dirigía con rabia hacia ella

** este es mi fin , por lo menos logre proteger a Sakura unos momentos ** - dijo viendo saltar al Strigoi sobre ella serró los ojos para esperar el impacto pero .

-Como te atreviste a tocarla desgraciado! No permitiré que sigas con vida!

Ella conocía esa voz abrió sus ojos nuevamente con pesar y pudo ver aquella cabellera roja , su rostro , aquella mirada verde agua transformada en furia y los colmillos descubiertos pelear con el agresor que la había herido , después pudo ver a Kankurou llegar también acompañado de alrededor 5 hombres con estacas de metal al parecer eran guardianes porque un vampiro no necesitaba de ello podían matarlos solo con su fuerza , su cuerpo se colapsaba y ojos se serraban lentamente pero antes de que se desmayara pudo ver como Gaara le arrancaba la cabeza el solo al Strigoi .

.

.

.

La rubia abría los ojos con pesadez , sentía que le dolía todo cuando incluso movía su cabeza .

-Ino , Ino!

\- Ino estas bien ttebayo!

Fue viendo con claridad y noto el rubio y rosa del cabello – hmp Naruto… Sakura estas..,,,bien

-No , no quédate recostada aun no tienes fuerzas para que te levantes , eh si recuerda que soy Vampiro tengo mas resistencia

\- donde estoy?

\- estas en tu habitación que no recuerdas nada Dattebayo! – Dijo Naruto alzando la voz de sorpresa

\- Shannaro Naruto! – Dijo Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza – no hagas bulla que no vez que Ino necesita silencio y descanso

\- lo siento Majestad …. Pero Ino! – se acerco mas a ella – Gaara te protegió y te trajo hasta aquí lo mas rápido que pudo , incluso vino disiendo ¡rapido un medico! Porque habías perdido muchas sangre jejejeje

\- Ehh! – La rubia abrió los ojos al escuchar semejante cosa

\- Naruto! – Dijo la pelirrosa tomándolo de la oreja – sera mejor que te saque de aquí ahora Shannaro! , jejejeje descansa Ino ㈳6㈳6㈳6

\- Hay , hay Sakura chan duele duele dueleeeeeee

\- Vamos! – dijo sacándolo de la habitación

Ino saco una risita al ver lo divertido del momento , pero también le dolía porque riendo se movía y eso dolía , sintió un bulto a arriba de su almohada era algo marrón , hiso esfuerzo para cogerlo y cuando vio lo que era no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Es .. – Recordaba perfectamente aquel chaqueta , era que Gaara llevaba puesta en la pelea , la llevo lentamente a su rostro y penso ¿ de verdad el había hecho todo eso? ¿No se supone que solo buscaba molestarla? , ahora ya no importaba esas preguntas si sus amigos lo decía era por "algo" ㈴7㈴7㈴7㈴7 , al pensarlo soltó una risita

\- Gaara …. Eh? – Dijo con un rostro tierno mientras inhalaba su olor , fuerte protector y sobre todo varonil

\- La próxima vez que nos encontremos te lo agradeceré ….Gaara ❤

* * *

 **REVIEWS! Porfasss amigo!**

 **No me dejen forecer alone xD :'v me gustaria mucho saber sus opiniones!**

 **Chao , chao hasta la proxima actualizacion**


	5. Capitulo V

**.**

 **.**

 **Actualizacion actualizada humanos xD amo escribir aseee , pero buenoo quise poner algo sukulento pero recorde que debo tener ideas para el capitulo hentai asi que no es la gan cosa pero si entretiene en fin ¡disfrutelan!**

* * *

Como que los Strigoi se encontraban en nuestros territorios a plena luz del día! – se escuchaba la voz de Lord Dragomir inundar todo el lugar

-Majestad – dijo el castaño con respeto dando un paso delante de donde su padre se encontraba sentado – con todo respeto conozco que esta situación es preocupante debido a que no esperábamos que un Strigoi fuera inmune a las luz de sol , pero lo bueno es que su alteza real Sakura Dragomir esta a salvo .

\- Joven Sabaku! Si! Se que mi hija es importante pero ahora esa no es la situación ¡¿desde cuando un Strigoi sale a plena luz del día?! Y mas como es posible que se haya infiltrado en nuestros territorios tan fácilmente – decía Hizashi colocando su mano en su rostro en forma frustrante

El castaño solo mantenía el silencio volvió a ver su padre y este le hiso una señal con el rostro para que volviera a su lugar , este obedeció y volvió a un lado del sillón de su padre , el hombre del cabello castaño rojizo sabia la gravedad de la situación debido a que su familia se encargaba de la vigilancia y con la infiltración del Strigoi había quedado totalmente burlado ante Hizashi Dragomir le preocupaba que por esta decepción la decisión del matrimonio fuera suspendido , tantos pensamientos inundaban su cabeza mientras veía el rostro serio de Hizashi observándolo .

En ese mal momento lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear a ver a Kankurou , se supone que el era el encargado de llevar a que todo marchara a la perfección por eso le había dado toda su confianza pero con lo sucedido lo único que pensaba ahora era : **bueno para nada **

-Y bien Rasa ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir respecto a esto? – Dijo lord Dragomir levantando una y otra vez su dedo índice adornado con un llamativo anillo de oro golpear aquella parte del sillón

\- Bueno…. – El Sabaku no podía intercambiar palabras debido a que últimamente estaba pendiente mas del matrimonio y por eso había dejado a cargo a su hijo , pero tampoco podía decirle eso porque seria otro dolor de cabeza y por otro lado Kankurou se sentía de la misma manera el odiaba que todos los problemas los llevara su padre pero en aquella situación el había el causante lo menos que podía hacer era tomar la responsabilidad .

\- Majestad! – Dijo dando nuevamente un paso hacia delante consiguiendo la atención tanto de su padre como la de lord Dragomir – yo….. – No pudo seguir con sus palabras debido a que fue interrumpido por el ruido de las puertas abriéndose

\- lord Dragomir – decía el pelirrojo con una voz seria pero respetuosa mientras entraba firmemente , con el rostro en alto y con la mirada puesta en su majestad e ignorando completamente a su padre y a su hermano . – Puedo notar la situación en la que estamos, por eso tengo una explicación que darle .

Hizashi levanto una ceja y lo miro con intriga – ahhh si? – Se cruzo de brazos – te escucho niño

Gaara hiso la reverencia – arigatougozaimashita – volvió de frente – por lo que puedo notar mi padre….- lo miro por unos segundos – esta en un muy incomodo momento.

-Y te imaginas porque? – Dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño

-Creo tener la respuesta – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa lo cual a Hizashi hiso que alzara la ceja -es por la situación del Strigoi ¿cierto?

\- De seguro has estado de metiche escuchando detrás de las puertas – dijo molesto Kankurou

El pelirrojo lo miro divertido con su típico rostro serio pero que se adornaba de una sexi pero pequeña sonrisa – jah! – Rio sarcástico – déjame decirte que yo no soy como dices , ahora cierra la boca …. Hermano – dijo mientras volvía a mirar a Hizashi – y como le decía Lord Dragomir , me disculpo por lo que voy a decirle …

-Gaara!… – Dijo Rasa en modo de orden para que se detuviera , pero el pelirrojo alzo su mano y detuvo sus comentarios

\- no puedo explicar porque el Strigoi apareció a plena luz del día …..pero – dirigió sus orbes verdes agua directo a los verde esmeralda de Hizashi – Su hija es la que tiene la culpa de que el Strigoi se infiltrara en los territorios cercanos de la academia – directo y tranquilo.

El castaño apretó los puños al escucharlo mientras que su padre solo lo miraba serio

-Que te hace decir eso , Joven Gaara?

\- recuerde que su hija planeo eso de la convivencia y a causa de eso no solo reunió a los guardianes novatos si no que también involucro a los que se encargan de custodiar las fronteras . Y por eso mi familia no tiene la culpa de aquel incidente si no la suya – dijo apuntándolo

El comentario lo dejo bloqueado , no tenia cartas con que jugarle era cierto y lo había olvidado acepto que había perdido contra el menor de los Sabaku que solo soltó una carcajada

-Jajajajajajajajajaja! – se dirigió directo al pelirrojo y puso su mano en uno de sus hombros – tienes potencial muchacho ahora dime ¿no te gusta mi hija? Me gustaría tenerte de yerno – dijo divertido

Gaara abrió los ojos con aquel comentario - …..

Y Kankurou de igual manera , lo había cogido de sorpresa

-Ahhh , Hizashi san no juegue así con mi hijo – dijo Rasa levándose - no valla a ser que mi campeón se emocione dijo tomándolo del otro hombro

\- perdón por aquel incomodo momento Sabaku dono , pero por favor le pido que lo olvide había olvidado lo que hiso mi hija pero ya esta aclarado por la inteligente intervención de este inteligente y.. – lo miro sonriendo – apuesto jovencito . Ahora dio dos palmadas en la espalda Gaara solo retrocedió con respeto pero se soltó bruscamente de su padre

\- Ahora que el asunto esta arreglado me retiro – dio la reverencia – con su permiso . – Sus palabras quedaron solo en la habitación

\- Tu hijo menor es un buen muchacho y además muy simpático – dijo Hizashi aun mirando hacia la puerta

\- lo es , aunque a veces también tiene su carácter de adolescente problemático – giro y vio a Kankurou aun parado en ese lugar – ahhh Kankurou ya puedes retirarte

-ehhhh? Si padre – dijo Kankurou desapareciendo en modo vampiro

-bien Sabaku san – dijo Hizashi volviendo a sentarse – le ofrezco volver a dialogar sobre el matrimonio

\- Estaba ansioso por que lo mencionara – dijo sonriéndole .

.

.

La rubia se encontraba aun en descanso pero había aprovechado el tiempo en cama con libros que Naruto y Sakura le traían pero eso no cambiaba las ganas que tenia de salir de hay y correr por toda la academia después de todo ella era una guardiana y su cuerpo le pedía movimiento

-Ahhhh! Ya quiero salir de aquí no soporto estar un día mas acostada ya me siento bien!

\- señorita Yamanaka , por favor agá silencio y apenas son dos días que ha estado aquí y mínimo para los humanos es una semana de descanso

\- si pero entiende ya me siento mejor! Además no soy cualquier humano soy una guardiana lo que significa que tengo mas resistencia

\- no tiene caso que discuta con ella enfermera – dijo la pelirrosa entrando a la habitacion

\- Ah su alteza bienvenida – la recibió con una reverencia

-¿Cómo te sientes Ino? – Dijo sentándose a lado de ella

\- Como crees – se cruzo de brazos

\- Jejejeje ya lo se por eso he venido a sacarte de aquí ㈳6㈳6 – aquel comentario hiso que la enfermera abriera sus ojos

\- Enserio!? – Dijo entusiasmada la rubia

\- Y por cierto señorita , el doctor ya esta informado de la situación así que ya no tiene de que preocupare – dijo sonriendo

\- Entiendo alteza y con su permiso - dijo retirándose de la habitación

\- ahhhh! – dijo mientras abrasaba su amiga

\- Wow al parecer ya estas bien jejejeje

\- Obvio – y … me trajiste ropa!?

-Taran! – Decía mientras sacaba un bolso - traigo una mini bueno traigo una no tan larga pero si provocativa falda lila , con unos tacones bajos y una blusa sin tiras lila con rayas negras para que convine con la falda y … - volvió a buscar – una bufanda! Oscura

\- Hay Sakura gracias eres la mejor

La rubia no perdió tiempo y comenzó a vestirse con la ayuda de su amiga , la pelirrosa sabia que su amiga era toda una belleza así que decidió sacarle el típico peinado de la coleta y lo dejo suelto , la rubia se negó al principio pero Sakura era experta para el convencimiento , ella cedió y dejo que la peinara . Dejo su flequillo de la misma manera tomo algo de cabello y dejo que callera bajo su rostro en ambas partes mientras que lo que sobraba atrás lo peino muy bien para que cuando caminara le diera un tono provocador – listo! Ya estas linda y sexi – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hay siento algo raro – dijo la rubia cogiendo su cabello y mirando a su amiga

\- Déjate de tonterías y ahora sígueme que nos iremos directo a mi chalet a ver una películas y por eso tienes que verte muy bien ahora vamos – dijo mientras la sacaba de las manos

Allí iban ellas bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al patio donde robaban las miradas de los guardianes tanto de hombre como mujeres , la pelirrosa con su postura elegante coqueta y formal , la rubia por otro lado aunque iba de la mano de su amiga su cabello era alzado por el viento , se veía tan hermoso y mas que emanaba ese olor a flores .

Los murmullos surgieron: "amo el vestido color melón de la princesa" "y el cabello de la Yamanaka es envidiable" "desde cuando la guardiancita esta buena"

-Amo su cabello decía un grupo de chicas desde arriba el balcón del salón 3D , Naruto solo sonría desde su pupitre que estaba cerca de la ventana

El pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras de el castillo sintió a la pelirrosa pasar a su lado pero subiendo no le tomo importancia que no se dio cuenta que choco con la rubia empujándola hacia atrás

-Ahhh! – Grito la rubia y cerro los ojos para recibir el impacto , pero nuevamente sentía que el golpe tardaba , pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta que era cargada alzo su mirada y se encontró con esos ojos aguamarinas profundos

\- Ga… Gaara – dijo hipnotizada al tocar el pecho del pelirrojo y al sentir la hermosa sensación de saber que esos brazos fuertes y masculinos eran de el

-ya puedes soltarme? Perrito faldero de la princesa ,, jah – Dijo el con un poco de gracia en su rostro y una sonrisa media divertida

\- Ehh! – De pronto toda la maravillosidad que sentía por haber tocado el bien formado cuerpo del pelirrojo se derrumbo por aquel ultimo comentario que se bajo de el lo mas rápido que pudo – eres un completo idiota!

\- Me importa tu comentario? - ㈵0 dijo el cruzándose de brazos mientras daba su gesto tranquilo de siempre

\- Gaara pido disculpas por esto yo traía a prisas a Ino y por eso…

\- No te disculpes ya no importa – dijo nuevamente siguiendo su camino

\- Ahhhh – suspiro – ¿no es increíblemente atractivo? – Decía mientras daba una sonrisa tonta aun viéndolo alejarse

\- no... ㈴9 - dijo ella con poca gracia mientras subía la escalera

\- Hay Ino estas molesta por lo que te dijo ¿discúlpalo si?

-No entiendo como te puede gustar ese tipo , es un completo inexperto en los sentimientos hmp!

\- Pues talvez pero ….. Es vampiro , guapísimo y - comenzó a jugar – además ya viste o mejor dicho ya sentiste ㈴7 el tipazo de hombre que es

\- pues si! Esta guapo pero eso no cambia que sea un cretino ¡ jajajaja – dijo mientras corría hacia el chalet su amiga

-hey Ino! – Dijo la pelirrosa mientras la seguía

El castaño tomaba un sorbo de sangre desde una copa mientras veía el paisaje de mala gana , y mas cuando sintió pasos acercarse

-Kankurou? – Lo miro – bueno y tu porque tienes esa cara assh! no puede ser ¿Por qué sera que siempre encuentro a mis hermanos de mala cara?

\- deja de hacer tanto escandalo molestas!

\- Deja de ser grosero! Haber – se sentó al frente de el – cuéntame cual es tu problema

\- El de siempre … Gaara

\- Que hiso Gaara?

\- Ya estas enterado de el plan de papa con los Dragomir

\- Si me lo practico , pero quien es muy fuerte para soportar a la niña Dragomir solo es una coqueta

-Gaara

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Conoces muy bien a Gaara a el no le gustan las chicas de ese carácter como Sakura

\- el me hiso quedar mal frente a Lord Dragomir de seguro fue que se entero de mi matrimonio y por eso se presento ante Hizashi para que a el le tomara carisma con el único propósito de fastidiarme

\- ¿Por qué Gaara aria eso? Todo mundo sabe que a el no le interesa lo que tu agás

El castaño miro molesto a su hermana tiro la copa al suelo y se retiro tirando la puerta

-Es un loco – dijo ella cruzando las piernas mientras prendía la TV

.

.

Las campanas de culminación de clases habían sonado , los guardianes comenzaban a salir , el rubio de la sonrisa envidiable salía como siempre despidiéndose de todos

-Naruto – le gritaba la rubia mientas le alzaba la mano

\- Hey Ino! ¿Cómo has estado ttebayo!? – Decía mientras iba hacia ella

\- Ya estoy muy bien , sabes que nosotros los guardianes tenemos mas resistencia que los humanos

\- Jejejeje si Dattebayo ah y mira – dijo mientras sacaba un libro – la maestra de táctica me pidió que te entregara esto ¿ volverás a las clases verdad?

\- Si en dos días vuelvo que es – dijo observando el libro

\- Léelo la próxima semana tendremos ensayo es importante

\- Entiendo ..me acompañas a mi casillero

\- Lo siento Ino , pero ahora tengo que llegar a una reunión con unos amigos es importante

\- Entiendo ㈳6㈳6

\- Bueno , nos vemos después ttebayo – dijo mientras se perdía en la multitud

La rubia camino hacia el área de los casilleros , se dio cuenta que estaba vacío era mejor para ella , llego a su lado introdujo las manos en sus bolcillos

-Ehhhh! Mis llaves!? Eh… - recordó ese día que las había dejado colgadas pero ya no estaban – hay! No era lo único que me faltaba!

\- No crees que el silencio muy es agradable para que lo destruyas con tus desagradable , gritos – dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo de la oscuridad

\- Tu que haces aquí!?

\- Dando la vuelta

\- Y no pudiste "dar la vuelta" por otro lado!

\- No me dio la gana – decía mientas se arregostaba en su casillero y se cruzaba de brazos

\- No te soporto … - estuvo dispuesta a retirarse

\- Ejem guardiana - la llamo

\- Ya te dije que tengo nom…

\- en serio así tratas a las personas que quieren ayudare – dijo mientras le mostraba las llaves

\- de donde las sacaste!

\- el otro día pase y me las encontré y las lleve conmigo – dijo tranquilo

\- Devuélvemelas! – Intento quitárselas pero las alzo con su brazo

\- con esa actitud no dan ganas de hacerlo

\- Son mías!

\- Pídemelas con RES PE TO

\- Estas loco!

\- Me voy entonces

\- No! .. Digo hay ya dámelas

\- Por favor

\- Por favor ya dámelas

-Gaara sama ㈴1

\- ¿Qué!?

\- Solo di "por favor démelas Gaara sama" y accederé sin problemas

-estas loco si crees que te llamare así cuando eres todo un patán!

-Entonces no hay trato – dijo volteándose

\- eres un! – alzo su pierna pero el las esquivo – lenta- le hablo por atrás – movió su puño pero quedo en el aire había desaparecido

\- donde estas?! O ya huiste como gallina eh!

\- Por favor – dijo arrogante mientras con una mano la empujo hacia la pared

\- Que estas! – De un movimiento rápido la sujeto de ambas muñecas y la aprisiono – eres muy fácil de derrotar y así te haces llamar guardiana

\- solo es suerte porque aun no estoy totalmente preparada , de otro modo ya te hubiera pateado el trasero

-Jah! – Rio divertido - ¿aun quieres tus llaves?

-Quédatelas! Puedo pedirle otras a Sakura

Otra vez lo estaba desafiando , pero eso de alguna manera a el le gustaba , ya estaba arto de que tanta formalidad que cuando se acercaba a una chica esta se le pusiera a pies dispuesta a hacer lo que el quisiera , pero Ino era otra clase de mujer , aquella que ni cedía a sus chantajes aquella que lo desafiaba para defenderse que no sabia el porque pero eso lo atraía a ella , y al parecer no se resistía

-guardiana?

\- Por ultima vez mi nombre es Ino!

-¿Aun quieres tus llaves?

\- Ehh! Lo que ahora quiero es que me sueltes! Me estas aplastando y eso..

\- vuelve a besarme

\- Ehhhhh!? – Abrió los ojos

\- ¿Qué no escuchaste!?

\- Creo no haber escuchado bien

Gaara libero una de sus manos se alejo un poco y esta vez la tomo de la parte baja de su boca – dije que me volvieras a besar – dicho esto unió sus labios a los de ella primero en un tierno beso ella jadeo por que la tomo de sorpresa , comenzó a jugar con sus labios cuidando que sus colmillos no la lastimara , la rubia poco a poco comenzó a ceder correspondía perfectamente al beso , el al darse cuenta empezó a besarla con mas fuerza le encantaba el sabor de los labios de la rubia aunque fuera desconocido de sus papilas gustativas , pero eso no importaba ahora ella fue abriendo su boca para recibir la lengua de Gaara entrar para explorar cada rincón de su boca hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron lo que provoco que ella gimiera ante el contacto , Gaara rio ante en momento que dejo de besarla para luego llevar su boca a sus cuello para lamerlo , besarlo y succionarlo sus piel olía a miel hecho de flores era un momento excitante incluso para un vampiro.

Ah Gaara…- dio un quejido al sentir la lengua de el lamer la parte baja de su oreja el libero su otra mano para luego apegar ambas manos contra la pared aun teniéndola atrapada , ella acariciaba su espalda enzima de la ropa y su cabello , Sabaku movió su pierna hacia las de la rubia para hacer que ella las abriera , ella accedió al instante dándole un espacio para el lo invadiera sin problemas el la alzo hasta ponerla a la altura de su abdomen donde ella lo ensero con sus piernas mientras volvían a unir sus labios con pasión hasta que sintieron que se les iba el aire y tuvieron que separarse

-La próxima vez…. Te cacheteare por cogerme desprendida – decía ella agitada intentando recuperar el aire

-jah! Que dices mujer si claramente te avise – dijo de igual manera que Ino

\- Ya me vas a dar mis llaves?

\- Mmmmmm aun no – dijo divertido – aun no quiero seguir asiendo de tu boca mía – dijo nuevamente besándola , pero ella lo rompió al darse cuenta que la noche estaba cayendo

\- Tengo que irme

\- Aun es temprano – dijo el volviendo a besar su cuello

\- Ahhh Gaara , no – intentaba no gemir pero era irresistible – Gaara .. Gaara por favor …ahhh..- decía al sentir los labios del pelirrojo presionar su piel – enserio …nos pueden ver

\- No me interesa – decía el mientras continuaba

\- Gaara- la callo volviendo a besarla – Ya! – Volvía a hacerlo – enserio- otra vez – Gaara ..

-Esta bien esta bien , aquí tienes – dijo dándole las llaves

\- Gracias , por fin recapacitaste …. Patán

\- Deja de decirme así o te mato a besos con colmillos

La rubia rio ante el comentario , después miro hacia su habitación – es cierto!

-Ehhh?!

\- Esperas un momento? – Dijo ella mientras subía la escalera

\- oye guardiana… - sonrió al verla como se comportaba , sin duda el se había enamorado por la forma en la que ella actuaba era la primera mujer que le gustaba , su primer amor

\- Aquí esta! Decía mientras venia con las manos escondidas de tras

\- que es… - lo callo besándolo y rodeándolo con su brazos pero el aquel beso no fue tan largo – gracias por haberme ayudado esa vez con el Strigoi ….. Cretino – le robo un ultimo beso haciendo que el serrara los ojos , sintió que algo ella depositaba en sus manos – cuando los abrió ella ya se dirigía a las escaleras .

El pelirrojo llego a su aposento , se encontró a su familia reunidos en el comedor

-Gaara cariño – oyó la única voz que lo hacia sentir bien después de Temari e Ino , la cual pertenecía a nada mas que su madre Karura - no vienes a cenar hay sangre fresca

\- No gracias mama , no .., ehh no tengo hambre – dijo sonriendo mientras se iba a su habitación

\- valla valla , dijo Temari poniendo una picara sonrisa – notaron la sonrisa de Gaara hace siglos que no se lo veía así no creen que sea…. Una chica? ㈴7㈴7㈴7

\- si es así espero que sea Sakura Dragomir – dijo Rasa mientras bebía un sorbo

\- Cariño! – Dijo Karura de mala gana – no puedes escoger el amor de nuestro hijo tu

\- Hay mama , pierdes tu tiempo – decía Temari mientras sorbía un sorbo al igual que Kankurou

El pelirrojo ya estando en su alcoba abrió la funda que ella le había entregado y vio su chaqueta rio un momento la llevo hacia su nariz y como se ll esperaba olía a ella ….. Lo cual de daba algo de gracia pero lo que si es que tenia que conservar el olor .

La rubia llego a su habitación se dirigió a su baño fue hacia su espejo , miro su silueta estaba algo despena – Gaara eres un estúpido pero sensual pelirrojo - cogió su cabello para peinarlo y sorpresa! ¡Oh por Kami! Su cuello esta lleno de marcas rojas al parecer eran chupones que habían causado la presión de los besos des pelirrojo

-No no no no noo , esto no me puede estar pasando – intentando taparlo – como voy a esconder esto! SABAKU NO GAARA!.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews , por si una duda , su opinion o que se shoo shavos! Sho solo anciosa por sus comentsrios tanto en correo como akeee :v**

 **Agamen compañia ㈳6㈵8 ¡hasta la proxima! ㈇2㈇2 creo que asee se escribe :v**


	6. Capítulo VI

**.**

* * *

 **Hola amigos me disculpan por no haber actualizado lo que paso es que el pasado sábado hubo un terremoto de magnitud 7.8 en mi país y justo ese mismo día pensaba en actualizar pero por aquel acontecimiento ya no se pudo porque he estado los últimos días sin Luz y ayer recién me llego el internet pero bueno aquí esta la conti y desde ahora actualizare cada dos días gracias disfruten**

 **.**

 **.**

El alba abrazaba los territorios Dragomir y lo único que sentía nuestra poderosa guardiana era como la brisa fresca golpeaba su rostro y el viento movía sus cabellos dorados mientras tenia su mirada fija en un saco de boxeo que había colgado en uno de los arboles que rodeaban la academia , alzo su pierna en modo de patada doscientas una - doscientas ocho doscientas nueve trecientas ¡- conto y sin ninguna gota de sudor el su piel comenzaba con su saltos y por ultimo la yoga para relajar sus reflejos y al mismo tiempo los fortalecía para que aumentara la agilidad de detectar al enemigo casi como un vampiro .

-Que haces aquí? – la llamo una voz de tras , que sin duda se le hacia conocida

\- La mañana es hermosa salí a entrenar – decía aun con sus ojos hasta que sintió un golpecito a lado de sus piernas – Ehhh ¿esto? – era una bolsita de papel giro su cabeza hacia arriba para saber quien se molesto en traerle esto pero ya no estaba

\- Son manzanas recién recogidas me imagino que no has desayunado porque has de haber estado desde muy temprano aquí …. Y eso me hace ver que ya estas bien – suspiro – que alivio.

\- Ehh? – Ahora la voz venia a del lado izquierdo de ella y cuando vio de quien se trataba sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como casi una bellota

La chica de los cabellos dorados le dio una sonrisa al ver el gesto en la rubia – come me imagino que ya has dado mucho de ti por ahora , comer algo te ara bien jejeje

-Eto… usted es…- dijo aun sorprendida

\- Jejeje si Sabaku no Temari un gusto en conocerte – le dijo estrechando su mano

\- Oh! El gusto es mío So-Soy Yamanaka Ino ! – Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

\- jejejeje – rio mientras ponía su mano en su rostro – Gaara tenia razón eres una chica muy divertida

\- Ehhh Gaara! Eto… digo Gaara sama dice eso …? ㈇3㈇2

\- en efecto , cada vez que el habla de ti no puede negar una pequeña sonrisa , así que por eso decidí conocerte personalmente porque….. – llevo una se su manos a el hombro derecho de la rubia – eres la primera chica que ha llamado la atención de Gaara

\- Ehhhh .. – la rubia no pudo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas

\- escucha – giro su verde mirada hacia el nacer del amanecer y tomando toda la atención de la rubia – yo lo que busco es el felicidad de Gaara y eso significa que debo apartarle todo mal por eso ….. – Bajo su mirada – de alguna manera confió en que – miro a la rubia – tu eres una luz en mi objetivo

\- ehhhhh?

\- Mi padre siempre ha elegido nuestro destino y eso conlleva a la infelicidad porque siempre se ha preocupado en estar mas delante de los Dragomir , por eso se que Gaara pronto sera su objetivo

\- dijo objetivo – pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- si y eso solo empujara a la infelicidad a mi hermano y eso no lo pienso permitir por eso…

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento se alzo mostrando la silueta de un cuerpo masculino que interrumpió a la Sabaku

-Temari que demonios haces aquí – nuestra madre esta preocupada por ti – se oyó la voz masculina interrumpiendo la tranquilidad dela naturaleza rodeada de arboles

\- Kankurou! – Gruño la pelidorado mientas se ponía de pies - no podía tener la mejor suerte de no escucharte tu molesta voz tan temprano

\- Temari! – La tomo de un brazo e Ino al ver eso hiso lo mismo pero se dirigió a el

\- oye! Se que eres de su mismo nivel y superior a mi pero es tu hermana y una dama ¡no puedes tratarla de esa forma! – Apretó

-Jeh! – Se zafó ella y Temari de forma brusca – quien es …. Esta chica tan insensata – Se giro hacia ella de forma desafiante , la rubia lo miro de la misma manera .

\- Kankurou! – La pelidorado lo tomo de una mano y lo jalo con ella – no tiene caso vámonos

\- tienes razón – se burlo – solo pierdo mi tiempo con esa ….plebeya – dicho esto se retiro sin antes dejar su fría mirada llena de molestia en la rubia , y en cuanto Temari lo siguió pero no sin antes despedirse de la Ino .

\- ya nos veremos – le dio una sonrisa y luego siguió , la rubia solo le dio una reverencia

.

.

.

-Ese fue un movimiento muy sabio lord Sabaku! – Decía un entusiasmado Hizashi Dragomir frente a un lujoso tablero de ajedrez y Sabaku no Rasa

\- Son tácticas de batalla elementales Dragomir Dono ( es como decir señor) abecés se necesita sacrificar peones por el bien de la batalla – decía con su típica seria mirada tomando una de las piezas

\- Majestad , querido – decía Karura entrando a la elegante habitación – Kankurou acaba de regresar junto a Temari y trajo muy buena caza

\- entiendo …- la miro – y donde esta Gaara?

\- Aun no ha bajado de su habitación ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la mujer extrañada , era la primera vez Rasa mostraba interés en su hijo menor

\- me gustaría que el pasara un rato con Dragomir Dono y yo en el..

\- Si! es una buena idea , podria ir a mi sala dentro del castillo a beber una copa de sangre fresca a pasar un buen rato – interrumpió.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su elegante sofá con vista a su ventana con la mirada fija en una lectura profunda . TOCK TOCK TOCK

-Adelante – dijo aun en su libro

\- señor , su padre lo esta esperando en el …

\- No iré – dijo directo sin abandonar su lectura e ignorando a su sirvienta

\- Es que sera en el pabellón junto a con su majestad el Rey Dragomir .

El pelirrojo serró el libro con cautela serró sus ojos por un momento dio un pequeño suspiro para luego mirar a la muchacha – Dragomir?

Camino fuera de su habitación y al terminar las escaleras sus madre le sonrió , siguió caminando con la mirada al frente , seguro de sus pasos hasta que pudo ver las enormes y lujosas puertas delante de el , con dos guardianes con gafas oscuras dándole la reverencia y abriendo las puertas para luego reflejarse en sus pupilas el enorme corredor con muebles hechos de madera y una mesa en medio su padre parado de una de las ventanas y Hizashi sentado en uno de sus muebles bajo la lámpara de cristal. Dio la reverencia ante su majestad para luego dirigirse a su padre .

-Joven Gaara pase y siéntese donde le parezca cómodo esta es su casa – dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa

\- Gaara has lo que dice Dragomir Dono – ordeno Rasa

\- Con todo respeto majestad – mordió su labio inferior - quiero que me diga para que me necesita porque no pienso quedarme

\- es un asunto importante que tenemos que decirte …..

\- Tus asuntos padre … no son los míos

\- entonces deja que le ofrezca un poco de sangre fresca y mientras la termina le explico la situación… joven Sabaku – dijo Hizashi cruzándose de brazos, mientras el pelirrojo solo suspiraba no le quedaba de otra tenia que acep

La rubia miraba toda la academia desde la terraza de uno de los salones de clases.

-Ino san! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ttebayo!

\- Naruto!? Ehhh porque no estas en clase?

\- Bueno todos estábamos ya en el salón pero luego llego la orden de que las clases eran suspendidas , al parecer hoy abra un gran evento en el castillo ttebayo

\- Ehh ahora que lo dices es cierto, eso explica porque los vampiros aumentaron el numero de cazas hoy quiere decir que abra aperitivo

\- por cierto Ino san porque traes tu cabello suelto jejeje

La rubia recordó lo que tenia en su cuello que tomo uno de sus mechones y tapo cierta parte – ehh es que se me ha perdido mi agarre y por eso jejeje

-Mira! – Dijo el rubio apuntando hacia abajo

\- Ehhhh!? Y esa señora?

\- Señora de edad cabello rojo marrón muy elegante ahhh! Es la condesa Mortum ttebayo!

\- Ehhh!?

\- No me digas que no conoces ttebayo! Esa una de los vampiros mas importantes del Reino Moroi es una de las pocas que confía el Rey Dragomir

\- Si pero que hace aquí!

\- talvez , habrá una gran reunión hoy ttebayo!

\- si eso cierto Sakura debe saberlo! – Comenzó a correr a las escaleras – nos vemos Naruto!

Fue a pasos rápidos bajando los escalones sin sentidos que de pronto crack! – Auch! – Había chocado con alguien – cuanto lo siento no fue mi inten… - al alzar su mirada se encontró a uno de los rostros mas encantadores que había podido mirar ese día. Aquel chico de piel pálida , labios carmesí ojos marrón rojizo y peinado al estilo Edward Collen sin mencionar la elegancia de su vestuario .

-Uhhh – olfateo – según tu olor eres un humano – dijo dándole una sonrisa – y valla que buen olor tienes

\- Ehh – dijo bobo tizada – es el perfume a margaritas jejejeje

\- Jeh! – No me refiero a eso niña – lo que me atrae es el olor de….- sus ojos cambiaron el rojo natural a oscuro – tu sangre!

\- Aleja tus manos de ella … Draven - decía Gaara apareciendo

\- Jah tenias que aparecer tu , …..majestad- se burlo – Gaara mostro sus colmillos por un momento , luego tomo del brazo a la rubia y la llevo con el

\- Hey oye! Que haces me estas lastimando ..

\- cállate y camina si no quieres ser el bocadillo de ese cretino

\- ehhhh!?

Rio divertido mientras la llevaba a una de las mesas cerca de la cafetería – si que eres ingenua guardiana siempre confiándote en las personas con razón eres patética

-Oye un segundo! – Se soltó mientras miraba las a todas direcciones al darse cuenta de que nadie miraba lo cogió bruscamente de la camisa – tenia que arreglar cuentas contigo!

\- Oye , oye suéltame es nueva ok!?

\- Ahhsss niño rico y mimado mira! – Alzo su cabello mostrando los chupones

\- Y eso que?

\- ¡Como! Tan tranquilo y ya! Que tal si alguien se da cuenta de esto ehh!?

\- hay viniendo de ti a nadie le va a importar – dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- idiota! Por si no lo sabias esta clase de cosas para una mujer es muy importante y el hecho de que lo halla hecho un …

\- Ya basta ¿quieres? – Tu sermón es estúpido solo tapate y ya! asunto arreglado eres muy escandalosa

\- mira eso!... – Recordó lo de la señora elegante – Gaara ..

\- Gaara sama de acuerdo guardiana – Dijo el pelirrojo arrogante

\- Como sea! Sabes algo de porque gente importante esta llegando a el palacio?

El pelirrojo suspiro - Mi padre y Dragomir lo organizaron no me preguntes el propósito porque no lo se , y es obvio que gente de alta superioridad asista después de todo son invitados del Rey

\- Y tu también vas a asistir – pregunto la rubia mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera

\- Eso….

\- Ino! – Dijo Sakura llegando de tras del pelirrojo e interrumpiéndolo – ahhh Gaara kun ehh ¿de que platican?

\- me di cuenta que están llegando personas importantes así que…..

\- ahhh Gaara kun le estabas platicando de la fiesta de esta noche? – Dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo del pelirrojo – Ino estas invitada de parte de Gaara kun y yo ya que el sera mi acompañante de esta noche ¿verdad?. El pelirrojo estaba arrepentido de haber ido a visitar a lord Dragomir y a su padre , si hubiera sabido que le iban a pedir esto no hubiera puesto un pie en esa sala .

Dio una sonrisa con mucho esfuerzo y afirmo con su rostro mientras serraba sus delineados parpados

-Oh! Valla jejejeje me alegro y no se si pueda

\- hay Shannaro claro que si! Ven – la tomo de su mano – buscaremos un hermoso vestuario para ti para que lo estrenes esta noche.

La rubia solo se dejo llevar pero no le quitaba la mirada y el tampoco , hasta que sus siluetas desaparecieron – uhhhhff mierda! – Suspiro el pelirrojo apoyándose a una de las paredes .

El sol comenzaba a esconder tras las montañas , los últimos rayos de extinguían y cuando el crepúsculo comenzó a nacer desde lo lejos fuertes movimientos se daban en las ramas de los arboles , e incluso en la tierra los césped se movían por la rapidez que emanaba aquellos movimientos .

Lord Dragomir esperaba ansiosamente a sus vampiros invitados , ya listo para la gran noche de pronto en su mirada verde esmeralda surgió una pintita negra al sentir ráfagas pasar tras de el

-Majestad – salió aquella palabra de unos intensos labios rojos que pertenecían a una señora muy elegante ojos y cabello negro tés pálida vestida con un vestido de color iguales a los Hizashi – sentimos la manera de entrar pero es que la emoción es fuerte y nos consume

\- Ahhhh! Pero si son los Crimson – dijo Hizashi con una gran sonrisa – y valla , valla el joven Jeremy hace tiempo que no lo veía y mire nada mas los décadas que no te veía

\- Jeremy? saluda a su majestad - dijo la mujer

El joven rubio de los ojos negros hiso una reverencia como saludo – para mi también es un placer volverlo a ver.

-Me imagino que debe haber sido muy difícil pasar el año sin Augusto – pregunto lord Dragomir

\- Si , nos hemos sentido muy solos sin el , pero tanto Jeremy y yo que debe estar en Transilvania mas tiempo para sacar adelante a la familia

\- Entiendo Lorena , Augusto debe tener mucho carácter por que los Dragonois se creen mas parientes de Drácula que mi familia y las cosas por allá debe ser mas duras que aquí

Llegaron a la gran sala de acogedora donde concubinas humanas sirvieron varias copas de sangre , para todos los invitados como la condesa Mortum quien era la encargada de cuidar que los Moroi que bebieran sangre humana sin permiso pagaran condena , la familia de el "Edward collen" los Algul que era conformada por cinco miembros mama , papa y los tres hijos dos varones y una niña. Aquella encargada de una empresa de Abogados que se mesclaban en los humanos como normales , los ayudaban y al mismo tiempo los protegían pero claro sin mostrar su identidad , solo abogados nada mas tenían que saber .

Por otro lado , estaban vampiros que Vivian fuera del reino vampirico como personas normales pero para los humanos era conocidos como millonarios porque cualquier vampiro que vivía en el mundo humano tenían enormes casas y mucho dinero debido a que si trabajan sus poderes le servían de mucho y ganaban muy bien . Había alrededor de veinte de esas familia que ya habían llegado . Sin menciona a todos los vampiro jóvenes que estudiaban en la academia , y los guardianes invitados por Sakura que tenían dos roles y era de invitados y al mismo de protectores.

Todo era captado por los ojos de Lorena Crimson , pero ahora lo mas importante era saber porque casi todo el reino vampirico se encontraba allí , ahora que los 4 ministros acababan de llegar

El Ministro Julio Pardon con su esposa y su hija encargado de avisar si los humanos descubren a un vampiro .

El ministro Leonardo Sandoval con su esposa y sus dos hijas el encargado de buscar humanos dignos para convertirse en guardianes

El ministro Loren Ignus el mas joven, aun soltero escogido por ser unos de los vampiros mas fuertes el era encargado de crear las estacas para los Strigoi o en otras palabras de crear nuevas armas para matar Strigoi .

-atención todos! – Digo un guardián obteniendo la atención de todos - buenas noches a todos me complace avisar la entrada de su Majestad – las luces se asemejaron en las escaleras – La reina Mebuki Dragomir .

La mujer descendía de las escaleras con una gran sonrisa y saludando a todos, se veía tan elegante con el vestido dorado brillante mangas cortas y un collar de perlas que resaltaba su cuello , todo hacían su reverencia hasta que ella , llego hasta Hizashi – muchas gracias a todos

-Ahora que nuestra reina ha llegado la siguiente que me complace presentar – La gente miro las escaleras ignorando al hombre – su alteza real Sakura Dragomir …

\- Apúrate Ino que ya esta comenzando todo ya va a salir Sakura ttebayo! - decía el elegante Uzumaki con un esmoquin

\- Espera! No puedo correr con tacones – decía la rubia entrando al salón

\- acompañada de su majestad de la corte el Joven Sabaku No Gaara!

\- Ehhh..- la mirada de la rubia se poso en ellos o mejor dicho en el . Tan serio y con la mirada firme de siempre ,traía puesto un elegante traje blanco , su chaleco blanco al igual que el pantalón por dentro se veía un blusón negro pero no se notaba tanto, corbata roja y zapatos negros

La pelirrosa hiso su entrada del brazo de el , traía el pelo recogido ( como cuando curo a Kankurou en Suna durante el secuestro de Gaara ) con una corona que brillaba como cristal que era transparente un vestido color melón sin magas apretado lo de arriba de tela elegante y gruesa y la falda lo de abajo era en forma de pétalos de rosas , tacones altos color blancos muy elegante sin mencionar el collar y los aretes dorados que adornaban su cuello y orejas , era la atención de todos tanto de chicas y chicos que al mismo tiempo le daba la reverencia .

Bajaron por completo el bajo la mirada un momento mientras Sakura se aferraba mas a el , los susurros comenzaban a oírse por el lugar "acaso son pareja? ¿desde cuando hay relación? ¿Esto es cierto?"

-Sus majestades reales de la corte Lord Sabaku Rasa sama y Lady Karura sama acompañados por su alteza Kankurou y su alteza Temari .

Gaara miro hacia todo su alrededor intentando buscar ese cabello rubio , pero se encontraba con los del Joven Jeremy Crimson que al darse cuenta que lo miraba le sonrió y le hiso un gesto de saludo también se encontró con el cabello de La hija del ministro Pardon que al momento en que la vio ella se voltio y dio un sonrojo ya que ella lo miraba primero , siguió hasta que detecto otro y era nada mas que Naruto que lo saludaba entre la multitud

-**Naruto? Si el esta aquí ella …** - siguió buscando pero luego sintió como Sakura lo llevaba con ella a quien sabe donde – oye que estas…

\- Ino! Pensé que no habías venido!

Gaara alzo la mirada y hay estaba ella frente a el , tan hermosa sus mejillas rosadas , su cuerpo bien apretado en aquel vestido lila como el Sakura pero Lila , su cabello suelto que tapaba cierta parte de cuello cubriendo ciertas "marcas" en la parte derecha de su cuello mientras que la otra estaba descubierta mostrando la palidez de su piel.

Sus miradas de chocaron pero ella , rompió la conexión – Si , como iba a perdérmelo es una reunión donde tu eres la principal atracción porque se nota que todo están hablando de ti Sakura

-Ino no es cierto esto fue idea de mi padre , no me des todo el crédito a mi por favor jejeje y por cierto Gaara – el pelirrojo la miro - ¿Por qué no saludas a Ino?

\- Ehhh – ahora la miro a ella – lo olvidaba , bienvenida a la fiesta Ino san

La rubia abrió los ojos por un momento ¿Cómo la había llamado? Ósea el nunca la había referido con su nombre y mas desde cuando se portaba amable con ella!? – muchas gracias Gaa…. -Lo miro y el le hiso una seña hacia Sakura - **entiendo** Gaara sama .

-Por favor! – Decía Rasa alzando una copa – sugiero toda su atención – miro a Hizashi y el rápidamente cacto lo que quería decir llamo a Sakura y Gaara empujado con ella , y una vez que todas las miradas estaba en el siguió

\- Todos! Espero que estén pasando bien esta noche , como ya han de ver tiene la sangre mas fresca posible y créanme que vale haber venido a esta reunión – dijo el Sabaku tomando un sorbo – majestad si me hace el favor

\- Ehh , si Rasa san – dijo el Dragomir lleno a el lugar donde estaba el – damas y caballeros el motivo por el cual los he reunido a todos esta noche es para informar sobre una gran noticia.

Kankurou sonrío porque ya sabia de que se trataba comenzó a arreglar su mangas y su cabello para lo que venia

-Ya todos deben de conocer a mi hija , la princesa Sakura – la llamo y le indico que viniera – acércate hija

La pelirrosa soltó a Gaara y se dirigió a su padre donde dio la reverencia a todos lo presentes mientras su padre la tomaba de una de sus manos – ahora que tengo a mi hija delante de todos ustedes me complace anunciar que pronto sera su matrimonio…

Nadie esperaba la noticia los había cogido de sorpresa todos estaba en Shock , el momento era único e inesperado , Ino la miraba y por el gesto de rostro de Sakura se notaba que ni ella lo sabia , incluso Naruto miro a Ino y ella le hiso un gesto indicándole que esto se trataba de solo del Rey , Gaara solo serró sus ojos ignorando el momento

-¿Qué estas diciendo papa? – Dijo ella soltándose y dando dos pasos atrás

-Sakura se casara con alguien indicado de buena familia así que no se preocupen – la gente se miraban entre ellos – me complace decirles que mi fututo yerno es el joven …- Kankurou se levanto tan arrogante directo hacia Sakura – Mi yerno es el joven Sabaku no Gaara! Un aplauso por favor!

Gaara abrió los ojos de golpe miro a Hizashi y luego voltio hacia su padre pero este le sonreirá y aplaudía como todos los demás al parecer estaba de acuerdo , Kankurou de otro modo se sentía burlado sentía como un vacío llenaba su pecho ¿Por qué!? Si su padre le había dicho que el era el indicado , su mano derecha ¡como y cuando había cambiado de parecer! Lo miro dirigirse hacia Gaara para luego llevarlo a lado de Sakura y esta abrazándolo con la mas pura alegría en su rostro como el toda su familia acepto Temari que miraba con decepción a su padre .

Gaara voltio a ver a Ino la cual le dio una sonrisa algo débil , aparto a Sakura y se dirigió hacia ella , se robo la atención de todos al coger a la rubia de la mano llevándola fuera de hay

-Pero que! … Gaara! – Grito Rasa al ver a su hijo irse con la rubia guardiana

\- Que .. Que esta haciendo? .. – Decía Ino intentando soltarse – deténgase a donde cree que me lleva!

\- Yo no me casare!

\- Ehhhh!?

\- No me casare si no es contigo…. – Dijo el volteando a verla – así que date prisa y escapemos!

\- pero que esta diciendo! – Se soltó - porque debería hacer eso!

\- Porque… yo … yo – callo un momento – yo .. Te amo…

La rubia abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que le decía - ¿Qué?!

-Que no escuchaste….. No puedo casarme con Sakura porque a quien me atrae eres tu

-Usted sabe que las cosas no son así

La miro -….

-Sakura es una princesa y su familia esta de acuerdo en su matrimonio además ..- la callo atrapándola en un beso lleno de deseo

\- Yo se que también te gusto dilo…..

\- Gaara por favor ya regresemos alguien puede venir y quiero evitar conflic…

\- a mi no me importa eso! – puso ambas manos en el rostro de ella – guardiana escúchame

\- Gaara por fa..

\- Dije que me escuches! - alzo la voz haciendo que se quedara quieta – yo nunca he sentido nada por una chica … pero contigo es diferente – lo miro fijamente – tu tienes algo que no puedo describir ese algo te diferencia de las otras mujeres que no se , me atrae como imán algo que no puedo explicar ¡eso! Quiero que entiendas y por eso no puedo casarme con Sakura y menos porque es una decisión de mi padre para su conveniencia .

Aquellas palabras sacudían el corazón de Ino , pero también le producía tristeza porque con lo que el le decía y con lo que Temari también le había contado Rasa aria todo lo posible para que Sakura y el se casaran pero porque pensaba eso!? Porque se sentía triste!? Acaso … lo miro nuevamente hay esos orbes verde agua mirándola fijamente y aquello labios que acercaban

-No .. – Lo aparto – esto no es correcto y no iré a ningún lado con usted

\- que!?

\- Sera el esposo de mi mejor amiga y quizás el futuro Rey , no puedo y es incorrecto lo que propone … Gaara sama

\- pero que es lo que te pa…

\- Gaara sama! Lord Rasa nos ordeno que lo llevemos de vuelta por la buenas o por las malas – dijeron aquello hombres poniéndose en posición de batalla y mostrando los colmillos

El pelirrojo se voltio hacia y luego la rubia le hablo por detrás – Gaara sama! Como escucho su padre ordeno su regreso y como soy guardiana lo sirvo así que también ayudare a llevarlo de vuelta .

El pelirrojo ya entendía la situación ya no tenia porque estarle rogando decidió dejarlo sus palabras habían sido muy claras

-Gaara sama con su permiso atacaremos!

\- No es necesario! …. Yo regresare con mi voluntad ya no interfieran – la miro y ella seguía en posición de batalla – fue tu ultima oportunidad – dicho esto se fue seguido los vampiros .

Ella se quedo sola , el viento comenzó a soplar el se había ido sintió como su piernas se desmayaban arrodillándola en el césped , no sabia el porque pero las palabras del pelirrojo habían hecho un agujero en su corazón el se había enamorado de ella! Y ella que podía hacer ¡nada! Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos solas ¿acaso también se había enamorado de el? No podía ser cierto no en tan poco tiempo además solo habían compartidos caricias … de pronto todas esos momentos esos besos, carisias invadieron su cabeza las imágenes se reflejaban en sus ojos y mas con todo lo que ahora le había dicho de sus labios salió * Gaara* .

 _ **Y este fue el new cap espero no haberlos aburrido pero bueno com ya saben no olviden dejar sus comentarios hasta**_

 _ **despues de dos dias ㈵8㈵8㈵8㈵8¡reviews!**_

 _ **¡SALUDOS!**_


	7. Capitulo VII

Hola criaturitas como están , espero que bien hehehehe , si! Ya se que soy una olvidona hace como un siglo atrás dije que iba a actualizar cada 2 días , pffff! Oshee que mentirosa recién se acuerda que tiene una historia que terminar miren nada mas ㈳4 pero bueno esto tiene una explicación y es que el estudio me tiene muy ocupada y por eso no había tenido tiempo , pero ahora ya ya! Vengó todo para llegar al fin de esta historia porque he estado ausente pero las ideas no se me acaban jejeje en fin comencemos SHANNARO! ㈳4㈑0

* * *

-Ino date prisa ttebayo! Es hora de la clase de el maestro Deyfruss sabes que es muy escalofriante cuando se enfada! – Decía el rubio jalando a su amiga

\- perdón , es que no encontraba el libro que quería

\- Disculpe – se escucho a Naruto un poco apenado , entonces ella alzo su mirada y se encontró a con aquel masculino cuerpo delante de su amigo

-*Gaara* - dijo para ella misma al ver su profunda mirada aguamarina serrarse ignorándola aun mas

\- oye!...– suspiro – debes cuidar por donde pasas , porque un futuro guardián no puede andar por hay … – abrió sus ojos sin mirarlos a ambos – tropezando con la familia real – dijo mientras continuaba su camino , la rubia voltio a verlo pero solo vio su cabellera roja desaparecer en los pasillos

\- no puede ser , ahora ni siquiera nos mira ttebayo! – Dijo rubio cruzándose de brazos en forma sarcástica

\- Naruto …- suspiro mirando hacia el suelo escondiendo su rostro con su zarquillo – sera mejor que – volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde Gaara los había dejado – es mejor que ya no lo volvamos a molestar – dijo mientras subía las escaleras .

\- Ehhh Ino ¿te pasa algo?

-Debemos…ya ir a clases , después no meteremos en problemas – estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió su delicado cuerpo chocar contra otro , alzo su mirada – Ehhh!- fue lo único que salió de sus adentros al ver a Sabaku no Rasa delante de ella .

\- Señor – dijo Naruto rápidamente inclinándose después ella hiso lo mismo

Pero aun así lo estaba observando , se veía tan arrogante, podía ver que era alguien que gozaba de las riquezas ,alguien completamente acostumbrado a los lujos y comodidades , alguien a que no le importaría la vida de aquel que no estuviera a su nivel , pero de pronto la mirada se dirigió hacia ella – mmmmm? Acaso tu eres la muchacha que se llevo a Sakura lejos de aquí y la mantuvo fugitiva por todo un año

-Si , señor ….soy Yamanaka Ino una guardiana en entrenamiento

\- No necesitas decírmelo lo se, mi hijo fue quien te trajo devuelta

\- Ino y el joven Amo son buenos amigos majestad㈴2 – dijo el rubio

\- Ehhh? – La miro nuevamente! tu! Eres la muchacha de aquella noche

Ino bajo la cabeza – si señor

-Entonces me ahorraste el problema , a ti es que he estado buscando

\- Ehhh? – La rubia lo miro intrigada – disculpe

\- quiero que me acompañes al castillo tengo una oferta para ti , y ya pueden levantarse

\- pero majestad mi amiga y yo tenemos que ir a clases ttebayo

\- Ahhh sobre eso , no se preocupen desde esta hora ya no habrá clases debido a todos los profesores están ocupados preparando todo para cierto acontecimiento que pronto conocerán

\- Ehhh? – Dijeron los dos

\- Esperan síganme.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en su habitación mirando hacia afuera , como el viento movía los pétalos de sus rosas que adornaban su balcón y su cabello aun recordaba como el pelirrojo que ella tanto anhelaba como esposo cogía a su mejor mejor amiga y se iba con ella , pero aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de la puerta .

-Adelante

\- Alteza tiene que arreglarse ahora

\- ehh que sucede?

El hogar de los Sabaku era tan elegante y amplio , tenia casi las mismas características del castillo Dragomir , la rubia miraba cierto balcón que estaba con vista hacia ala academia aquel donde se podían notar ventanales como de cristal mientras caminaban por un camino que tenía forma de puente de vidrio que las personas que pasaban abajo podían verlos .

Entonces el castaño se detuvo – ya hemos llegado – empujo las dos puertas los dos lo siguieron era un lugar elegante pero oscuro sus paredes muy firmes color como la arena del desierto , el piso sonaba contra los tacos de Ino parecía hecho de una especie de piedra bien lisada pero el color era marrón oscuro con una alfombra roja que cubría la parte media y a los lejos se podía ver pequeñas luces , se fueron acercando y se trataba de ventanas , luego giraron y se vio otra habitación .

Amplia esta vez en el piso de madera clara adornado con una alfombra redonda que tenia un borde como de ángeles en el centro se encontraba una mesita de madera que tenia un florero lleno de rosas rojas , un poco mas al en fondo se encontraba una chimenea en el centro a lado de aquella había dos ventanas grandes del altura una en cada lado de la chimenea , Rasa se sentó en una de los sillones que estaban también a lado de las chimenea una donde una de las ventanas reflejaba la poca luz de los tristes días sin nada de sol siempre gris .,,

El cabello de Ino fue movido otra ventaba que se encontraba a su derecha la típica ventana de princesa un poco amplia con ventanas abiertas hacia adentro y el vidrio que se compartía en 4 cuadritos .

-Que están esperando , pueden sentarse en cualquiera de los sillones – Naruto e Ino obedecieron y se sentaron a la derecha de Rasa en unos de los sillones que estaban cerca la ventana mas amplia .

\- Bueno ahora que ya estamos aquí , les diré lo que quiero que hagan por mi

\- escuchamos atentos majestad ttebayo

\- Como ya deben saber Gaara pronto sera el esposo de la única hija de lord Dragomir lo que significa que sera el futuro rey – miro a la chica – y todo te lo debo a ti

Ino lo miro fijamente – debido a que tu hiciste que mi hijo y la princesa se conocieran – le decía "sonriendo"

La rubia lo miro por unos segundos – me alaga que le haya sido de ayuda , pero yo estoy solo a ordenes del Rey Dragomir

-**Ino ** - Naruto abrió los ojos tan grandes como bellotas ** valla que si eres muy atrevida hehehehe **

\- Jeh eres una muchachita interesante , me recuerdas a Gaara – serró los ojos – siempre actuando de esa forma rebelde , formando pretextos con los Dragomir con el objetivo de ir en mi con.. – Fue interrumpido por el sonar de las puertas abrirse

\- Padre necesito pedirte algo es …. – la mirada del pelirrojo y la rubia se encontraron rápidamente pero el rompió la conexión – que hacen ellos aquí

\- Eso es lo que estaba a punto de decirles, pero ahora que estas aquí sera perfecto .

\- padre ..

\- Les iba a pedir que sean tus guardianes cuando de hayas convertido en el esposo de Sakura Dragomir

\- Que? Pero si la familia real tiene sus propios guardianes..

\- Gaara! – Lo interrumpió – soy su padre y solo quiero tu comodidad porque me he dado cuenta que estos niños han intercambiado palabras algunas veces contigo

\- estas equivocado papa – los miro – si ellos se han encontrado conmigo pero solo … - la rubia lo miro con atención – solo ha sido por accidente , no los conozco en verdad …

Algo en el interior de la rubia se estremeció cuando aquellas palabras inundaron toda la habitación ,¡como se atrevía a decir eso! Si todo el mundo vio ese día como el tomo su mano y saco fuera del salón..- lo que sentía era tristeza pero al mismo tiempo decepción entonces un impulso que no pudo detener provoco que se parara y las palabras salieran – Majestad agradecemos que haya pensado en nosotros de esta forma , pero su alteza acaba de dejar claro que no requiere nuestros servicios así que no hace falta seguir insistiendo – hiso una reverencia – con su permiso mi y yo ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – tomo a Naruto este hiso una rápida reverencia y salieron tan pronto del lugar

-Jejeje esa muchacha es realmente una caja llena de sorpresas – decía divertidamente mientras golpeaba su dedo índice los lados del sillón – voltio hacia Gaara – en fin que querias decirme hijo?

\- el pelirrojo lo miro seriamente – olvídalo , gracias por haberme alegrado el día – estuvo dispuesto a salir

\- ya casi es hora ve a arreglarte.. – Esas palabras sonaban y se clavaban tras su espalda serró los ojos por un momento – Si … - dijo saliendo del lugar

Las puertas del patio del castillo habían sido abiertas y tanto vampiros como guardianes se habían reunido al parecer algo estaba a punto de pasar

-Bienvenidos todos! - apareció Hizashi bajando las escaleras en compañía de su esposa y su hija - agradezco su presencia , y antes de que comience todo por favor démosle la bienvenida a la familia Sabaku – la cual parecía las escaleras al escuchar su nombre ,Karura y Rasa delante atrás Temari y Kankurou y por ultimo el mas joven de la familia Gaara , que resaltaba su vestuario blanco con corbata roja igual que su cabello y zapatos negros relucientes que combinaban con el cinturón .

Rasa dio un apretón de manos con Hizashi luego se dirigieron hacia todos – El Reino Dragomir y la familia Sabaku agradece su presencia , los hemos reunido hoy con el mismo propósito que se dio en la cena aquella noche pero que lastimosamente se interrumpió por ciertos inconvenientes - miro por un momento a la Rubia – pero en esta ocasión sera diferente – dio una sonrisa y dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo – Gaara – el pelirrojo lo miro – es tu turno mi joven príncipe..

Gaara dio un suspiro ondo y luego camino hacia Sakura pero su hermana lo tomo del brazo giro su verde mirada hacia el rostro de su hermana * Hermanito no tienes que hacer esto* susurro la pelidorado , serró sus delineados ojos por un momento pero después se soltó de su hermana un poco brusco . Siguió caminando hacia Sakura y cuando no había mucha distancia que los separaban se arrodillo ante ella ( ya todos ustedes conocen como se arrodillan los hombres cuando piden matrimonio ) saco una pequeña cajita dorada de tapa cristalina la abrió dando a ver el hermoso anillo , el silencio inundo el lugar un momento las chicas vampiro tanto como guardianas envidiaron en ese momento a la pelirrosa pero cierta Rubia traía una cierta incomoda expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro

– Saku…..Sakura Dragomir – serró fuerte los ojos por un momento , tranquilizo sus adentros mientras había silencio debido a que todos estaban tan atentos viendo el emocionante momento incluso Sakura que estaba en Shock - aceptarías convertirte en mi esposa ..

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos , miro a su padre y este le hacia gestos para que aceptara – Ehhh.. Yo – extendió su brazo para que Gaara pudiera colocar el anillo - Acepto..

-Como ya lo han podido ver todos , oficialmente les presento a mi futuro yerno – un aplauso por favor!

\- Aprovechando el momento informo que la boda sera dentro de un mes – dijo Rasa muy contento pero en el caso de Gaara eran mas malas noticias porque el no amaba a Sakura y un mes no seria suficiente para enamorarse de ella ..

\- Que estas diciendo papa! Es muy pronto para..

-Temari! No es momento de tus tonterías! – Susurro de forma molesta

-Esto no puede ser cierto ttebayo – decía Naruto llevando a Ino fuera de ese lugar - ¿estas bien ttebayo?

\- Lo estoy Naruto no te preocupes , esto tenia que pasar después de todo ellos son de la familia real - dijo con una sonrisa – y bueno ya que termino todo volveré a mi dormitorio nos vemos mañana temprano ^^

\- Ahora que oficialmente eres el novio de Sakura Dragomir , ya es momento de pensar en los preparativos para tu coronación! – Dijo muy contento Rasa mirando desde la terraza

\- Aun no me he casado padre …. Además el Rey Dragomir aun tiene muchos siglos mas de gobierno – dijo el pelirrojo de mala gana

\- solo digo porque , puede que abdique en cualquier momento

\- Si ya terminaste de fantasear me iré – se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de abandonar la habitación miro a su padre , estaba tan feliz tenia un diferente brillo en los ojos sin duda lo de la boda era algo muy importante para el dio un suspiro ..-*ya esta hecho* luego se retiro ..

La rubia se encontraba recostada en su alcoba , el solo estaba a punto de esconderse ya iba a ser "el momento del vampiro" crepúsculo su cuerpo se sentía pesado la somnolencia la atrapaba y al primer cerrar de ojos el inundaba su mente .

Hay se encontraba de frente , dándole la espalda y ella sin poder ni un musculo ni siquiera mover los labios entonces los intrépidos vientos movieron sus dorados cabellos , observo atentamente como el volteaba a mirarla clavando directamente esos orbes verdes con su los suyos azul cielo …parecía algo tan real que hasta incluso ella sentía verdaderamente su presencia , pero todo era simplemente un sueño

**** Al siguiente día *****

-Adelante Gaara kun que no te de pena , pronto seremos familia y seria bueno que nos contaras mas sobre ti ^^ - decía Mebuki Dragomir

\- Claro... ¿Que quieren que les diga? Ya conocen todo sobre mi y mi familia

\- Mi Madre se refiere a tu edad cosas así – dijo la pelirrosa poniendo su mano sobre la de Gaara

\- Ahhh – saco la mano y la escondió – tengo 118 años

\- Oh aun estas muy joven – sonrío – y muy atractivo – llevo su mano a su rostro en forma de coqueteo - no sabes cuanto me agrada la idea de que vallas a ser mi futuro yerno

\- Ya dejen al joven Gaara en paz , esto es un desayuno no un interrogatorio – decía Hizashi apareciendo al comedor

\- Majestad – Se levanto el pelirrojo para dar la respectiva reverencia

\- No hace falta que hagas eso muchacho – decía mientras se sentaba – pronto serás el príncipe y futuro Rey ya no tiene caso que lo hagas

\- Pero es que …

\- No te preocupes – interrumpió – desde ayer ya eres un miembro de la familia Dragomir incluso tus padres y tus hermanos ahora te deben reverencia

\- Por favor , es que me da mucha pena , su hija y yo aun no estamos casado y no me parece justo que me de toda esa autoridad

\- Gaara tu eres la felicidad de mi hija y lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte es eso así que ya no acepto mas escusas

La pelirrosa se acorruco en el brazo del pelirrojo el se lo permitió debido al momento ya que a Mebuki le agradaba verlos así debido a la expresión que tenia en su rostro , y sin dejar atrás la sonrisa de Hizashi.

-Ino , Ino * susurraba Naruto atrás de la rubia

\- Que quieres?

\- Tienes la ultima pregun..

\- Uzumaki! Otra vez usted! – Grito la maestra

\- Es el literal B

\- Gracias! Me has salvado otra vez ttebayo!

Después la campana todos salieron del salón acepto Ino , lo cual Naruto decidió quedarse a acompañarla

-Oye ya suelta la sopa ¿es por el rarito sin cejas cierto?

\- Te equivocas ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Gaara sama y yo nunca tuvimos nada, es mas - se levanta - siempre nos estábamos peleando

\- ehhh ㈷5 ㈴8㈴8㈳7

\- ya no hablemos de eso ^^ tengo hambre vamos por algo de comer – dijo mientras se iba del salón

\- no se porque todo esto me es muy raro – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos tras su cabeza como de costumbre

Los días pasaban rápidamente y Gaara e Ino no se habían vuelto a encontrar, el ahora pasaba mucho tiempo dentro del castillo debido a que su suegros les agradaba su presencia y eso el aprovechaba para intentar despertar algo por Sakura porque el tiempo lo traicionaba , en cuanto a Ino seguía con sus entrenamientos ya que había decidido convertirse un Dhampir , es decir aquellos guardianes mitad humanos mitad vampiros , esa ahora era su meta por eso desde muy temprano se encontraba el salón de entrenamiento ya que Sakura le había ayudado a conseguir un maestro que ya era un Dhampir , su nombre era Hatake Kakashi.

Pero ya era tarde por eso había salido por algo de comer y al regresar aun estaba vacío

-¡Ehhh! Esto es enserio! Donde esta ese maldito profesor ya he esperado toda la mañana! – Decía tirando furiosa el pequeño trozo de manzana que cargaba al piso

\- No es cortes hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas … - sonó un tono masculino que se oía como cansado entonces ella voltio rápidamente

\- ehhhh!? Quien es usted! – Dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla , entonces el hombre puso en dedo índice en la cabeza de la rubia y esta perdió el equilibrio cayendo rápidamente al piso ...

\- que demonios hiso!

\- Tu equilibrio es muy malo , tu pie estaba en muy mala posición ¿Qué clase de guardiana eres?

\- Ehh - no sabia porque esas palabras le recordaban tanto a Sabaku que hasta hiso que la furia con la que le iba a responder desapareciera – lo siento señor esas son mis habilidades ..

\- Sabes que con eso nunca llegaras a ser un Dhampir , ya que para ser uno se necesita mas habilidad en batalla y poco conocimiento eso es lo que les interesa a los vampiros ya que con un cuerpo tan débil no resistirás el veneno que necesitas para ser mitas vampiro y declararte Dhampir .

\- y si no lo resisto que , igual seguiré siendo guardiana

\- Morirás .. – La rubia abrió por un momento sus ojos por lo que acababa de decir – si te crees que capas de seguir solo dedícate a ser guardiana de elite! , olvida lo de los Dhampir

\- Porque me dice todo esto si yo no he dicho nada sobre rendiciones

\- lo digo porque mis entrenamientos son muy duros y por eso antes de comenzar me gusta que decidan sabiendo que si fallan lo único que les espera es la muerte

\- Mi mejor amiga es la princesa y quizás la futura Reina Sakura Dragomir! Lo único que quiero es protegerla de los Strigoi estar con ella en cada momento y se que si solo me convierto en guardiana no podre seguirla por eso ser un Dhampir es ahora mi objetivo no me importa lo que tenga que hacer ¡lo cumpliré!

\- Muy lindo discurso pero sabes que no te servirá en nada para convertirte en Dhampir

\- Ya le dije que estoy dispuesta a todo!

\- Mmmm esta bien… - suspiro un momento – quiero 1000 vueltas alrededor del castillo en tres horas o no aceptare entrenarte – así que saco un reloj - ¡vamos corre el tiempo!

** seré un Dhampir cueste lo que me cuestes ** - se decía a ella misma empezando a correr

Sakura esta es su lecciones de educación para cuando fuera coronada la futura reina , tenia en su cabeza dos grandes libros e intentaba no perder la compostura así llevara tacones puestos caminaba por todo su elegante y amplia habitación moviendo su manos con e delicado aletear de un cisne mientras se acercaba a la claridad del día que ponía a brillar su piel acompañada por el viento que entraba y movía su cabello , entonces mientras hacia aquella Danza penso en su futuro esposo el pelirrojo que erizaba su piel muerta y que le hacia sentir como si su corazón e verdad palpitaba..

 ** _Gaara_**

 ** _Tú que como una cuchillada_**

 ** _entraste en mi triste pecho,_**

 ** _tú que, fuerte cual un rebaño_**

 ** _de demonios, viniste, loco,_**

 ** _a hacer tu lecho y tu dominio_**

 ** _en mi espíritu humillado._**

 ** _-Infame a quien estoy unido_**

 ** _como a su cadena el galeote,_**

 ** _corno al juego el jugador,_**

 ** _como a la botella el borracho_**

 ** _como al gusano la carroña,_**

 ** _-¡maldito seas, maldito!_**

 ** _Rogué al rápido puñal_**

 ** _que mi libertad conquistara_**

 ** _dile al pérfido veneno_**

 ** _que socorriese mi cobardía._**

 ** _Mas ¡ay! puñal y veneno_**

 ** _despreciándome, me han dicho:_**

 ** _"No mereces que te arranquen_**

 ** _de esa maldita esclavitud,_**

 ** _¡imbécil! -si de su imperio_**

 ** _nuestro esfuerzo te librara,_**

 ** _tus besos resucitarían mi vampirico cadáver"._**

Tock tock tock – aquellos golpecitos llamaron la atención y volvió a ver de quien se trataba

-Eso fue muy bonito de tu parte – decía el pelirrojo entrando en la habitación

\- yo.. Espero no incomodarlo con esto pero es que no puedo evitar expresar lo que siento

\- Los dos sabemos que seremos marido mujer dentro de poco así que ya debemos acostumbrarnos ^^

\- Ehh si usted lo ve de esa forma.. – Gaara le extendió la mano en señal de que lo acompañara – ehhh? …㈸3㈸3㈸3

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo ^_^ ¿aceptas? – La pelirroja sonrió obvio que tendría que aceptar así pasearía de la mano del vampiro de sus pesadillas ❤ * penso*

Sakura se aferraba mas a Gaara ¡cielos como le gustaba ese chico! Salir a pasear viendo su esos ojos era todo un sueño la manera de ser del pelirrojo la hacia sentir protegida esa sensación dominante que emanaba de Gaara era única ahora comprendía porque era el vampiro mas popular de todo el reino .. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos pero de pronto Gaara se detuvo , ella miro sus ojos los cuales estaban con una sola dirección , entonces ella miro y pudo ver a Ino corriendo hacia ellos .

Se veía agitada ella lo podía notar por que las mejillas se veían muy rosadas y su cabello estaba suelto , desordenado que casi tapaba todo rostro entonces cuando estuvo cerca de ellos la detuvo – Ino , Ino oye espera ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – Dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo

-Ahh , jejeje no te preocupes solo entreno Fuuuu – decía mientras soplaba su cabello

\- Pero mírate como estas ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es este!? – Dijo Sakura mientras le daba aire

\- estoy completando las 1000 vueltas por el castillo jejeje por cierto ¿sabes cuanto falta para las 10:30 de la mañana Saku ..

\- ¡Que estas diciendo eso es mucho para un guardián no es un entrenamiento que deberías hacer!

-Ahh es que ahora entreno para convertirme en un Dhampir ^^ - Gaara no pudo contener la sorpresa por lo que estaba oyendo así como no podía evitar mirarla

\- Falta 30 minuto para la 10:00 – dijo el pelirrojo

\- AHHH! Con permiso solo me falta 5 vueltas mas! – Gaara impedía el camino de la rubia que esta paso rosándose hasta el punto de que su rostros se encontraran y sus ojos se conectaran por unos segundos fue como el cámara lenta , pero ella siguió de largo .. Sakura decidió quedarse a verla lo cual Gaara ya lo había pensado , no podía dejar de verla cuando pasaba por el mismo lugar maldecía que su mirada se clavara en ella y que le agradara su presencia ¡que le había hecho!

Entonces Ino termino a tiempo – Hay esta! 1000 vueltas que mas quieres!

Entonces Kakashi sentado y bebiendo un refresco - mmmmm perfecto mañana seguimos – estuvo dispuesto a irse

-Hey alto hay! Esto es entrenamiento!

\- Es un calentamiento! Ahora todos tus músculos están muy despiertos y agitados debemos esperar a que descansen un poco mañana sera mejor..

\- pero – vio como se iba en hombre pelo plateado tenia que detenerlo esa explicación no era suficiente pero de pronto sintió que tocaban su hombro

\- El tiene razón , eres un humano tu cuerpo ya no resistiría mas – dijo una voz femenina que al voltear se trataba de la hermosa chicas de los cabellos dorados

\- Temari san! – Hiso la reverencia – que alegría verla por aquí

\- Hay estar encerrada en cuatro paredes no es bueno créeme , y nena! Ahora estas tramando

\- me convertiré en un Dhampir por eso entreno con … - cuando lo contrato no le pregunto el nombre ni el lo dijo

\- Kakashi

\- Ehhh?

\- Así se llama

\- Lo conoces?

\- Si es conocido por ser el Dhampir mas feroz en los entrenamientos

\- Temari san – decía Sakura llegando junto con Gaara

\- Hay no puede ser tenia que ser ella – susurro la Sabaku

\- Hermana que haces aquí

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo mirando de mala gana a Sakura el se dio cuenta y miro hacia otra dirección

\- Gaara y yo salimos a pasear fue muy lindo de su parte jiijiji

\- ahhhh hermanito desde cuando eres tan blando – dijo sarcásticamente entonces voltio a mirar a la rubia – bien Ino dejemos aquí a los futuros yo iré a resaltar mas – miro al pelirrojo –TU BELLEZA

El no podía dejarla ir y ya después de todo el día les había permitido verla además no estaba su padre ni sus "futuros suegros" para distraerlo en cosas estúpidas ¡era la oportunidad perfecta! – Saku me disculpas un momento se me olvido preguntarle algo a mi hermana

-Ahh no te preocupes te acompaño

\- No es necesario! – Y desapareció como por arte de magia

\- Bien Ino con esto tu cabello quedara perfecto – decía mientras cepillaba el cabello de la rubia

-Te lo agradezco mucho Temari pero no debiste traerme aquí no quiero meterte en problemas yo no puedo ..

\- linda! este lugar es mi habitación y yo si permito que tu estés aquí ya no digas nada ¿ok?

\- Bueno..

\- Temari! – Entro el pelirrojo abriendo de golpe sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Ino – donde esta Ino tengo que… - al verlo decir eso Temari rio divertida y la rubia solo lo miraba

\- Ahh ya entiendo la situación , los dejare solos

\- Temari san yo.. – la pelidorado ya fuera de la habitación – De nada ㈳6㈳6 – y luego serró y los dejo solos

\- Guardiana tenemos que hablar ..

\- Dígame que misión es

\- No es ninguna misión

\- Entonces usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar con su permiso

\- Espera – la tomo del brazo – es sobre el asunto de Dhampir tienes que renunciar ahora

\- usted no puede ordenarme en eso – se soltó – no puede por que es mi decisión

\- te puedes lastimar eres muy femenina para entrenar con alguien como Kakashi Hatake , el no le importara que seas mujer destruirá tus músculos con sus entrenamientos

\- yo nunca le pedí consejos – se acerco a su rostro – usted lo que tiene que hacer ahora es dedicarse a su futura esposa!

\- Sigues siendo muy testaruda y escandalosa

\- no solamente no me dejo caer en su carita de galán y su supuesta preocupación jah!

\- Esta bien , ya no volveré a intervenir luego no quiero verte cuando tengas los músculos desgarrados por querer hacer real un CAPRICHO estúpido que sabes que no tienes oportunidad de conseguir ya que ni siquiera tienes las habilidades de ser insignificante guardiana!..

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo - Tu no sabes nada de lo que he pasado es mas ni siquiera conoces el sufrimiento ya que creciste en muchos lujos en cambio yo… - miro hacia el suelo por unos momentos – como ya te dije no sabes nada de mi para hablar de mis habilidades!

-Oye - la observo por unos momentos - como puedes gritar tanto siendo tan chiquita

\- Ahhh! Te odio Gaara! hazme un favor no me vuelvas a buscar en tus siglos que te quedan de vida! – Dijo furiosa saliendo y serrando de golpe la puerta!

\- Condena niña caprichosa! – Llevo su mano a su cabello y lo hiso para atrás – quisiera cerrarte esa boquita a besos para que entendieras que es por tu bien! ** Kakashi Hatake parece que tendré que hablar personalmente contigo , no dejare que Ino pase por tus entrenamientos que solo le aran daño ** penso.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**_._**

 ** _hola amigos!_**

 ** _Aqui traigo la conti , porqie cierta personita me la estubo pidiendo mucho y al fin aqui esta!_**

 ** _Cap 8 titulado #Dhampir_**

* * *

-Entonces pensaras sobre lo que te propongo? – Decía el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía hacia el peli plateado cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente en espera de alguna respuesta aunque Kakashi se veía muy tranquilo como si le importara

-Ahhh – se oyó un suspiro que se expandió por toda la oscura y solitaria habitación , Hatake dirigió su mirada hacia el joven entonces respondió – ¿Porque tal interés en la chica Majestad? Se supone que usted se casara con la hija del Rey Dragomir – dijo Kakashi alzando una de sus cejas mientras lo miraba de la misma forma que el lo había hecho hace unos segundos , Gaara se sorprendió por un momento se había olvidado de ser cuidadoso y era un hecho que Kakashi era alguien muy inteligente tenia que pensar el algo rápido para salir de esta situación ya que seria muy peligroso que alguien que trabaja bajo el mando de su padre se enterara de sus sentimientos por la rubia…

\- No es nada importante .. – serró los ojos por un momento – cierto es lo que dices pronto seré el esposo de Sakura lo que posiblemente me convertirá en Rey de todo Dragomir – sonrió levemente y nuevamente se cruzo de brazos - ¿Qué tiene de malo que me preocupe por mis futuros súbditos? – dijo con su tranquilidad de siempre

\- Umm? – puso su típica cara de alegría serrando sus ojos ya ustedes saben - Ahh si de eso trata lo que le insinué debió sonar estúpido , aunque ..- subió su mano en su barbilla en forma de pensamiento y luego lo miro unos segundos lo cual hiso a Gaara girar la mirada hacia otra parte intentando ignorarlo – no.. Olvídelo – dijo volteando dispuesto a retirarse .

\- Alto hay! – Ordeno el pelirrojo haciendo que el peliplatiado girara su cabeza a mirarlo - ¿sucede algo Joven? – pregunto como sumamente tranquilo con su manos metidas en su bolsillos observando el rostro de Gaara parecía algo sorprendido

\- Como preguntas eso! Que hay de la propuesta que te hice sobre la guardiana

\- Ahhh – nuevamente le dio la espalda – eso es algo que ella mismo debe decidir ¿no lo cree? – el pelirrojo frunció el ceño - ¿Qué me qui.. /Interrumpe\ – Que la respuesta a su propuesta esta rechazada ya le dije , aquello es una decisión que ella solo puede pedirme debido a que usted no tiene ninguna autoridad para controlar lo que la muchacha hace .. – dijo mientras comenzó a caminar a la salida

\- Lo estaba haciendo por el bien de esa niña , se que no soportara tus entrenamientos , lo único que aras es lastimarla y quería prevenirlo, pero ya que insistes esta bien – se cruzo de brazos , voltio y clavo uno de sus colmillos en su sabio inferior – ya no me entrometeré mas pero si quisiera que me llames cuando la hayas matado y ver como me suplicas por haber rechazado mi propuesta Hmp! – Dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar

\- mmmm así que el Joven Gaara.. si esta pasando lo que yo pienso tanto o el como Ino podrían estar en peligro …. Y el peor de los casos todo el reino estaría en peligro .

La Campana había sonado avisando la finalización de clases, Ino le pidió a Naruto que la acompañara a la biblioteca pero este al parecer tenias otros planes y no le quedo mas remedio que ir sola , y una vez que estaba dentro estaba vacío ella estaba sola ya que esa biblioteca era de la academia no estaba dentro de el palacio como aquella vez .. Ahora que Sakura se iba a casar no tenia tiempo para ella le importaba mas estar cerca de su futuro esposo y por eso ya no la invitaba a los aposentos reales .

Pero de al parecer estar sola le agrada recordaba primer momento en que había probado aquellos labios que sabían a sangre * un momento!? En que estoy pensando! Ya no debo recordar a ese vampiro prohibido* decía mientras daba patadas – Ok ya! - Tomo otro de los volúmenes de muchas de las técnicas para batalla , otro de como acostumbrarse a ser un Dhampir abrió la primera hoja pero.. Tock tock sonó madera ella miro hacia la puerta pero nadie había nadie entonces una voz masculina sonó desde el techo – Hola ^^ - dijo Kakashi desde arriba pegado como araña

-Oiga! – Lo apunto – desde a que hora esta hay – el varón se apunto el mismo ¿Qué yo? Ahhh te vi entrar y bueno la puerta quedo medio abierta y entre jejejeje

\- Aun así eso esta muy mal , el hecho de que sea su estudiante no significa que pueda espiarme – dijo parándose de la silla y cruzándose de brazos hmp! – El varón camino por las paredes y se dirigió hacia ella - ¿ ves esto? No te parece genial – la rubia lo miro y tenia que admitirlo que era algo que ella adoraría hacer – si pero..

\- Es lo que te enseñare hoy – dijo el peli plateado sonriendo mientras que la chica le daba una tierna sonrisa y le subjeria ir de inmediato – Hey oye espera alto hay – la rubia se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo - ¿ahora que pasa?

\- Quisiera primero platícate sobre algo – la rubia frunció el ceño pero respondió con curiosidad – Ehhh? – Mientras pestañeaba dos veces

Las dos familias se habían reunido en el gran salón del palacio a beber un poco de sangre fresca en la hora del almuerzo , era un lugar muy elegante , los rayos del sol no entraban pero estaba iluminado de puras pequeñas lámparas y velas , Karura y Rasa se encontraban en uno de los muebles grandes y enormes junto a Mebuki y Hizashi pero con cierta distancia , Temari estaba frente de los futuros Sakura y Gaara mientras que Kankurou como siempre parado de tras de su padre , era peor que un chicle pegado pensaba Rasa .

-¿Por qué? Todo esta muy callado – pregunto el Rey intentando empezar el dialogo – dijo mirándolos a todos y en especial a Gaara que como es debido se cruzaba de piernas mientras permanecía sentado y al momento de beber el joven mantenía sus ojos serrados y tomaba su pequeña rasión lentamente se notaba que tenía mucha etiqueta eso le causaba paz interior que sonreía , sin duda seria el hombre que había estado buscando para su hija . Entonces miro hacia a Rasa y alzo la copa para llamar la atención de todos – Quisiera ofrecer un brindis por mi futuro yerno – Gaara abrió los ojos y giro su cabeza hacia el mientras alzaba la copa aunque no quisiera – muchas gracias – dijo en un tono bajo pero educado , luego miro a Sakura y esta le atraía la copa para que las chocaran en forma de brindis como es debido el accedió acercándose un poco lo cual la pelirrosa aprovecho para darle un tierno beso en su mejilla y ante esto el pestañeo dos veces lo había cogido de desprevenido .

\- Que lindos se ven , sin duda estoy a gusto con mi futura nuera – dijo Karura sonriéndole a su hijo de forma dulce lo cual provoco que Gaara cambiara la dirección de su mirada mientras que Sakura jugaba con su cabello típico de las chicas jejeje ㈶0 – tienes mucha razón , Sakura es perfecta para nuestro capullito de sangre – Dijo Rasa de forma divertida pero a Gaara le parecía increíble hasta donde podía llegar solo por salirse con la suya ¿desde cuando era tan cariñoso con el? Aquello se causaba poner totalmente fruncido el ceño mientras lo miraba pero como estaba frente al rey y la reina tenia que darle un "sonrisa" pero después que dejaban de mirarlo giraba sus ojos en forma de molestia .

\- Bien Hizashi quisiera platícate esto que he estado pensando y es mejor decirlo ya que todos estamos aquí – dijo Rasa muy serio , todos los miraron menos Gaara , a el no le importaba lo que su padre comentaba que prefería ni mirarlo , Hizashi le hiso una seña para que continuara – tengo condiciones acerca de después de la boda – Hizashi dejo de abrazar a su esposa y se dedico a mirarlo , lo mismo Gaara * ahora que estas tramando padre * penso mientras le dirigió su fría e intimidante mirada . El castaño se paro – después que hayan transcurrido tres meces de casados – los miro a los dos - Gaara y su alteza ya habrán tenido que procrear a su heredero .. – Gaara que se encontraba de brazos cruzados los desenvolvió con semejante ocurrencia miro a su hermana y esta tenia aquella cara de decepción dirigiéndola a su padre Kankurou se había volteado , su madre miro a los Dragomir los cuales permanecieron callados por un momento hasta que – No tenemos ninguna objeción sobre eso lord Sabaku – dijo Hizashi dándole una sonrisa – es para mi esposa y para mi nos hace mucha ilusión ser abuelos . Gaara se puso de pie y dijo escondiendo su ojos con su cabello – ustedes me disculparan – al terminar salió lo mas rápido que pudo de aquel lugar .

\- ¿¡Quee!? – dijo la rubia alzando la voz – es enserio lo que me esta diciendo maestro Kakashi no me miente verdad!? - dijo colocándose las manos en las caderas – ahhh – suspiro el peliplatiado – si , incluso sonaba como amenazándome – dijo e Ino no podía creerlo ,ósea quien se creía para haberse metido en ese asunto , se voltio dándole la espalda a Kakashi – ese idiota no deja de meterse en mi vida ya no lo soporto! Ahhsss! – dijo inflando sus cachetes

\- Ino …- camino hacia ella y puso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de la rubia – ¿tu tienes una historia sobre Gaara que no has compartido conmigo? – la rubia volvió tu azul mirada hacia el varón y dio un suspiro profundo antes de responder – que esta diciendo - ríe divertida – el joven Gaara y yo? Jajajaja claro que no , solo hemos cruzado palabras además somos totalmente incompatibles sabe me refiero a mundos diferentes así que ¿no le parece que la pregunta que usted esta haciendo esta fuera de lugar? Jejeje

-Mmmmm puede ser el caso si es que en realidad me dices la verdad niña – la miro pícaramente

\- mire no hemos venido a "charlar" necesito que me entrene! Quiero convertirme en un Dhampir lo antes posible!

Kakashi sabia que algo raro estaba pasando , no se iba a tragar el cuento de que no había nada, primero esta Gaara muy sospechosamente ofreciéndole que la dejara de entrenar a cambio de promoverlo a mayor autoridad y luego ella hacia mini escándalos de "no deja de meterse en mi vida" en un tono muy obvio que aclaraba que ya eran conocidos , definitivamente los dos eran terribles para disimular las verdaderas cosas , el lo sabia debido a su experiencia ósea el no solo era un guardián de elite sino un Dhampir que muchas veces se había enfrentado a muerte con los Strigoi con el fin de proteger al reino y a la familia real , entonces su nueva estrategia de batalla seria "seguir el juego" hasta que se presentara una oportunidad para seguir investigando ya que nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que sin duda el fututo rey no amaba a su prometida si no a la guardiana - sensei! – Gruño la rubia - ¿ya regreso a la tierra? Hola necesito seguir con el entrenamiento! .

Entonces su nuevo plan daría inicio – Ahh , si ^^ perdón bien comencemos con 500 sentadillas

-Gaara – decía la pelidorado entrando en la habitación de su hermano - ¿estas bien?

Gaara se encontraba tirado de boca abajo en su elegante alcoba , el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro lo cual era extraño porque al chico le gustaba que la luz del triste día iluminara aunque sea un poco su habitación – no quiero ver a nadie! – Ordeno

-Papa ha llegado muy lejos esta vez – entro y de dirigió hacia el comienzo de la enorme cama – y tanto tu y yo sabemos que no amas a Sakura – se cruzo de brazos - ¿no piensas hacer nada al respecto? - reprocho , pero el se limitaba a mirarla colocando una de las almohadas sobre su cabeza – Gaara! – Grito la chica empujando la almohada a un lado

\- Que quieres haga! – La encaro – ya se te olvido que si digo algo podría poner en peligro a todos tu mismo sabes el porque , además no se porque te digo eso si yo fui quien tomo la decisión de casarme , nadie me obligo yo le pedí matrimonio por mi cuenta – dijo volviéndose a acostar

\- También existen otros modos de arreglar la situación no solo revelando lo de Ino además me di cuenta que no te agrada la idea del primogénito ¿crees que soy tonta? , crees que no me doy cuenta como rechazas a Sakura porque NO LA AMAS! A quien tu quieres en realidad es a Yamanaka san…

\- Yamanaka! – Interrumpió – Yamanaka me dejo claramente que no quiere nada conmigo y sabes que yo no soy alguien que ruega ya meda igual lo que haga – La Sabaku no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando no podía ser cierto – Gaara… lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz , demuestres que papa no tiene derecho a escoger tu vida porque es tu decisión

\- Ya estoy arto Temari y sabes… - dijo mientras salía a velocidad de rayo de la habitación , la ojos verdes se sentó en la alcoba mientras tapaba rostro de preocupación sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada ..

\- Ahh que hambre tengo ttebayo, muero por un poco de ramen – decía el rubio girando su cabeza hacia el cielo mientras imaginaba una nube como un enorme plato de ramen que no se dio cuenta que algo venia rápidamente hacia el - aggg! – fue lo único que pudo decir cuando de dio cuenta que su cabeza había chocado contra algo extraño pero cuando reacciono esta tirado en el piso..

\- Otra vez tu idiota! – Decía el pelirrojo de mala gana apuntándolo – que no te cansas de tropezarte conmigo!

\- óigame! – También lo apunto – usted fue ahora quien se tropezó conmigo ttebayo! Mida su velocidad la próxima vez le pondré un semáforo si quiere no hay problema grrrrr!

\- Jeh! – Se levanta el pelirrojo – tienes agallas de papel al hablarme de eso modo – dijo mientras sacudida su ropa .

\- solo me defiendo sabe? – Dijo ya también levantándose – pero y usted que se trae ¿eh? – Dijo el rubio detenidamente , Gaara frunció el seño al darse cuenta como lo miraba - ¿a que se debe esa reacción ¡ya deja de mirarme así! ¿Qué tengo!?

\- Oiga porque no me cuenta lo que le perturba ttebayo – le dijo dándole una sonrisa

\- ¿ehh? … - dijo algo sorprendido acaso le había leído los pensamientos o como? , no podria creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, contarle lo que en realidad sentía y aquel rubio como coincidencia había aparecido en su camino ¿acaso Uzumaki era el indicado que podria entenderlo? , nada se sabe hasta comprobarlo que accedió.

Gaara le conto todo lo que le sucedía al rubio y como pensaba el muchacho lo comprendía, eso hiso que le ganara confianza , que incluso poco a poco el recurría nuevamente en busca de los consejos que ese le daba, hasta llegar a el punto de que reunieran mas seguido cada vez que tenia tiempo. El pelirrojo ya había cambiado su pensamientos sobre Naruto ya no lo veía como un tarado como pensaba que era , poseía el razonamiento de un verdadero guardián, sin dudar el carácter que tenía tan cálido que incluso a veces sentía la misma alegría que el emanaba . Nunca había tenido alguien con quien compartir secretos, ni con quien sonreír pero ahora era otra historia gracias a Naruto, finalmente comprendía lo que era tener un amigo cosa que nunca había sentido con Bruno ni con Matsuri.

El rubio estaba que frente a el llevo su mano a unos de los hombros de Gaara mientras le decía – mi consejo es que obedezcas lo que dice tu corazón ttebayo – seguido de esa enorme y hermosa sonrisa , Gaara solo lo miraba con asombro ya que siempre el estaba mostrando esa felicidad , cielos como envidiaba no poder ser como el – muchas gracias …..Naruto ㈴4

-Jejejeje para eso están los amigos ttebayo – dijo sonriéndole - bueno debo seguir con mis clases te veré mas tarde – le dio un golpecito en la espalda – Gaara chan ttebayo! – Dijo ya caminado hacia el salón se notaba lo mucho que le importaba convertirse en guardián – oye espera un momento – al escuchar el rubio voltio a mirarlo - ¿Qué pasa? Ttebayo – Gaara camino hacia el y pregunto:

\- Es como una ilusión convertirte en guardián no es así?

\- Ehhh? – Lo miro con algo confuso – bueno , para eso estoy estudiando jejejeje

\- Conviértete en mi guardián Naruto

\- A jejejeje si , si cuando quieras – dijo nuevamente dispuesto a irse , pero después reacciono mientras piño cuatro veces – un momento! – Volvió a mirarlo - ¡Q-Que! Dijiste ttebayo! ㈸1

\- Que te convirtieras en mi guardián

Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas de alegría y de su nariz salían mocos xD – Ga-Gaara .. – Corrió a abrazarlo – Gaara muchísimas gracias ttebayo! TvT - decía mientras seguía llorando? XD

-Suéltame antes de que me arrepienta!

\- Ahhh , si , si! Muaaaaak! – beso mejilla rápidamente – que estas haciendo – dijo el pelirrojo mientras los empujaba – pero que molesto eres a veces tarado – dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta de su chaqueta – aquí tienes –

\- Que es esto ttebayo? – Dijo el rubio mientras la recibía

\- Naruto.. para ser mi guardián tienes que convertirte en un Dhampir así que ve a la dirección que te acabo de dar allí encontraras a tu instructor que te ayudara con los entrenamientos adecuados para que puedas convertirte en un Dhampir

Naruto le dio la reverencia como agradecimiento para después darle un - no te defraudare ttebayo – dijo decido y sonriendo para luego retirarse a su nuevas clases

Gaara sabia que el estaría ahora ausente debido a que el instructor de Naruto seria Dimitri Belikov que era alguien muy estricto pero debido a eso y al talento que tenía Naruto no tardaría mucho tiempo penso mientras lo veía alejarse …

Los días seguían transcurriendo , la boda se acercaba cada vez mas y mas que se notaba el movimiento de todo el reino , para Gaara era como una bomba de tiempo porque por mas que había estado cerca de Sakura no habían surgido en el ningún tipo de sentimiento ni porque ya se habían dado su primer beso que fue en otra de esas aburridas reuniones que su padre hacia cada vez ahí en frente de todos, la esencia de la rubia seguía impregnada en el , se daba cuenta al ver su rostro reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana serró un momento sus ojos * que estarás haciendo en este momento , guardiana , Naruto…? * pensaba

Aggg! – Decía Ino al momento de golpear una roca unas 10,000 veces esa su reto puesto por Kakashi que ya había observado con asombro que ella estaba progresando debido a que la primera vez con solo 5 termino con sus manos destruidas al igual en los entrenamientos de resistencia que consistía a 10 horas que debía cargar un vestuario que pesaba media tonelada y moverse perfectamente en el momento que el le enseñaba alter marcial en lo cual era muy buena .

Era el mismo caso de Naruto Dimitri que se parecía al profesor Snape de Harry Potter con capa larga hasta abajo y su cabello un poco mas debajo de las orejas con un flequillo que tapa su ojo derecho le enseñaba con la rutina de las cadenas y en bambú , es decir cadenas amarradas en adoquines que pesaban una tonelada y media apreciaban sus dos piernas y sus dos brazos mientras el moví en bambú en forma de batalla y el tenia que defenderse usando su propio modo de batalla y eso era lo que costaba porque era sumamente difícil moverse con tal peso , pero después todo se fue logrando . Hasta que por fin tanto Kakashi como Dimitri notaron el dominio que Naruto e Ino habían conseguido que los despojaron de todo el peso y entonces los resultados comenzaron a verse incluso ellos mismos lo notaban , corrían mas rápido se sentían capases de mover un camión incluso su piernas eran mas fuertes para saltar de lugares mas altos sin miedo a que se lastimaran , entonces ambos instructores practicaron el arte marcial con ellos y como era de esperarse ellos podían detener y evadir los golpes de un mitad humano vampiro aunque no pudieran vencerlos pero eso era lo que se recitaba RESISTENCIA para soportar el veneno de transformación .

-Ino esto es todo lo que he podido hacer por ti espero que eses satisfecha – decía Hatake dando por terminado su responsabilidad , entonces hay se encontraba ella con su cabello suelto y su nueva ropa como guardiana de Elite , una blusa de cuero negra con mangas hasta los codos que mostraba una parte se sus bien formados pechos y que dejaba desnudo su vientre acompañado de la falda que usaba cuando tenia 16 ( la de Shippuden no The last ) pero en negra acompañada con mayas transparentes igual negras que dejaban ver su piernas y botines altos del lila oscuro

\- muchas gracias , maestro Kakashi – dijo haciendo la reverencia

De igual manera Naruto bruza de cuero hasta los mostrando un poco de su musculoso pecho guantes y pantalón de cuero con rayas naranjas al igual que sus zapatos , despues de todo el negro era el color favorito de los guadianés

-Gracias maestro Dimitri le debo mucho ttebayo – dijo Naruto con su voz mas ronca dando la reverencia

\- Hijo recuerda que desde ahora ti deber es proteger a la familia real por eso te he hecho fuerte , ese es el objetivo de un Dhampir

\- lo se – dijo volteando hacia la salida – cuídese mucho ttebayo ..

Habida caído la noche , y Sakura se encontraba en la parte de abajo en un sofá leyendo su libro de poemas vampíricos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Ino que cuando reacciono la rubia estaba frente de ella – ahhhhhh! Ino! Me espantaste!

-Jejeje perdón , pero es que desde ahora seré otra ves tu protectora cuando te hayas casado

\- significa que …

\- Si! Ya tengo la fortaleza suficiente para convertirme en un Dhampir! Awww!

-Ino! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo lograste! – Dijo mientras la abrazaba – felicidades

\- Ahora puedes convertirme cuando quieras

\- te parece ahora mismo!? Jejejeje

\- Lo que diga su alteza real!

\- Guardiana? – Se escucho la voz del pelirrojo inundar el lugar e interrumpiendo el momento de amigas

\- mi amor mira quien acaba de terminar sus entrenamientos – decía la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

Gaara uso su velocidad para estar cerca que termino con una distancia mínima entre sus rostros sin importarle que Sakura estará hay entonces la mirada verde agua atrapo a la azul cielo – ven conmigo ahora – la tomo de la mano derecha

-Suélteme! – Dijo molesta – que no ve que su prometida esta aquí, como se atreve a ignorarla - se soltó lo cual sorprendió a Gaara se notaba lo fuerte que se había vuelto

-Cuida tus palabras Ino – dijo el rubio mientras aparecía atrás de Gaara – porque aquí vez al futuro Dhampir protector de Sabaku no Gaara ttebayo!

\- Naruto – dijo Ino sorprendida no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

\- jeh! Así que ti también terminaste con los entrenamientos eh? – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Pregunto Ino confundía de la misma manera que Sakura

\- Ahh , jejeje Gaara chan me pidió que fuera su guardián y me consiguió un instructor Dhampir y por eso estuve ausente , he estado entrenado pero ya los termine ttebayo^^

Ino miro a Gaara y este le sonrió y le giño un ojo – Sakura podrías dejarnos a solas – ordeno Gaara

-Que.. Pero porque?

\- Hazme ese favor - dijo mientras le daba el golpecito a Naruto indicándole que se la llevara

\- Ahh , ahhh , Ahh si , si claro ttebayo ^^ , Sakura sama – la comenzó a empujarla fuera de la habitación – la acompaño a su habitación? Jejeje

Entonces los dos quedaron solos , pero era muy peligroso estar dentro alguien pidió verlos – vallamos a fuera

-No hay porqué hacerlo no estamos haciendo nada malo y…

\- Cállate y sígueme – dijo mientras la llevaba a la fuerza de la muñeca de su mano izquierda ella intentaba zafarse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba usando ya fuerza sobre humana y ella aun no era un Dhampir no podía zafarse y tampoco podía gritar ya que alguien podria pensar otra cosa de ellos, asique solo quedaba ir donde el la llevara para acabar con el problema .

-Aquí estaremos bien – dijo el pelirrojo al fin soltándola

\- porque.. Porque tuviste hasta la academia y mas aun atrás! , esta muy oscuro casi no veo nada

\- Guardiana – dijo en un tono algo preocupado

\- Ehhh!? Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que mi nombre es…. – La chica fue interrumpida al sentir el cuerpo del joven atrampando el pequeño y delicado suyo en un cálido abrazo – qu-e..que esta haciendo…? 0\\\\\\\0

\- ¿estas bien verdad? – Preguntaba entre susurros acercando sus labios a la oreja de la rubia – por que si no es así yo mismo me encargare de hacerle pagar a Kakashi

\- Deja de decir tonterías – piso el pie de el – estoy bien ¿Qué no me ves? Ehh!

Gaara sonreía al escucharla hablar así , por fin lo estaba tratando como siempre no como alguien superior , entonces comenzó a soltarla y la miro mas detenidamente cosa que ella no podía porque su vista no era tan aguda como la de un vampiro, ella estaba mas hermosa el entrenamiento no solo había mejorado sus habilidades como protectora si no que también había favorecido su cuerpo , tenia mas curvas sus pechos mas firmes y sin dejar a un lado su hermoso rostro que se veía perfecto con el cabello suelto era sin duda un belleza inigualable .

-Sigues hay? – Pregunto sarcásticamente – o te quedaste estático por tu a la oscuridad como aquel día que nos conocimos eh? – Se burlo

\- Jajaja quien te crees que soy – serró por un momentos sus ojos – la que parece asustada aquí eres tu

\- Ahh!? Jah! Si claro – lo empuja – eso no cierto puedo regresar sola fíjate

\- ahhh? Si – rio divertido luego se acerco a al rostro de la chica – quiero verlo – dijo mientras Ino se estremecía al sentir las sensación de su boca por su nariz que se alejo dos pasos

\- Que quieres decir ... – entonces sintió como el pelirrojo se iba de allí por los aires – ehhh! Gaara! – Extendió sus manos en la oscuridad para poder encontrarlo por si fuera una broma pero no estaba hay la había dejado sola realmente – Gaara eres un idiota! – Grito furiosas , el pelirrojo se encontraba arriba en los techos de una planta alta justo arriba de ella quería ver como se las ingeniaba para regresar . La chica primero intento mirar el terreno y aunque nada se veía su sentido le decía que tenia que ir recto y luego girar a la derecha y caminar alrededor de 300 pasos que al terminar hallaría un árbol que era señal de que hay esta la salida de la academia y entonces solo debería caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia la izquierda de árbol y al final estaría ya en el jardín trasero del palacio .

Gaara observaba como avanzaba , mientras el la seguía por enzima de los techos. La chica finalmente había llegado y con mas seguridad giro a la derecha para caminar sin preocupaciones pero para su mala serte choco contra algo toco para revisar que era … - * esto.. Es como seda* - subió la dirección y se topo con algo suave pero muy frio – esto … este parece ..el rostro de una persona*

-Puedes sacar tus manos de mi boca que no vez que te puedo morder! – dijo el pelirrojo

-Tu! – Se puso en forma de batalla - ¿Qué haces aquí!? Eh?! Pensé que ya te habías ido y por fin me habías dejado sola! – Gaara no podía dejar de mirarla cuando hacía eso , se veía demasiado linda cuando de "enfadaba"

-Oye como puedes gritar tanto siendo tan pequeña jeh eres todo una rareza guardiana – dijo divertido

\- Eres un! – Serró su mano en forma de puño dispuesta a golpearlo , pero el chico lo detuvo fácilmente atrapándole la mano y luego atrayéndola hacía el para luego hacer que sus labios chocasen con los de ella en un apasionado beso que el ya necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo .

Ino intentaba zafarse pero el chico atrapo su cintura apegándola mas su cuerpo la tenia encarcelada no podía hacer nada el era muy fuerte, y en cuento en la batalla de sus labios ella intentaba no seguir el ritmo del feroz movimiento que pelirrojo estaba usando en ese momento , era tanto el deseo del chico que ella podía sentir como su lengua rogaba porque ella le abriera el camino hacía su boca eso la estaba haciendo sudar hasta que ya no pudo mas y correspondió a aquel beso dando pase a la lengua de Gaara en el interior de su boca, y esta no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarse con la de ella que ante el contacto se estremeció y a el le provoco una risita y al mismo tiempo se sintió completo estaba probando de nuevo ese desconocido sabor que nunca se imagino saborear en sus siglos de existencia , Ino comenzó a explorar torpemente el interior del pelirrojo y no pudo evitar rosar los colmillos y dar un saltito por el contacto , entonces Gaara rompió el beso por falta de aire – Oye… guardiana que intentas hacer eh? - decía entre quejidos – quieres que te muerda en la lengua ah? Tanto es tu interés de convertirte en Dhampir jejeje..

La rubia había escondido su rostro con su cabello sin mirarlo ¿que es lo que había hecho? Estaba mal , había besado al prometido de su mejor amiga y lo había disfrutado , si ella se enterara la odiaría y eso era lo menos que quería además ella ya se había jurado alejarse de el , era un vampiro prohibido serró sus ojos un momento suspiro profundo pero silencioso hasta que decidida alzo la mirada hacia el y lo cacheteo – No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas – dijo para acabar de una vez con aquella situación . Gaara cambio el modo divertido de su rostro a serio – ¿porque hiciste eso?

-Tu vas a casarte pronto y esto que los dos hicimos es una bajeza! – le grito e intento volver a golpearlo pero el la detuvo y nuevamente la acerco a el - ¿bajeza? Jeh! Piensas que estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho? – Hiso que lo mirara – ehhh!? Es eso? – La rubia lo miro intrigada pero triste – No lo estoy… y sabes porque – la tomo de los brazos y la estremeció – porque tu me has hechizado! No se porque pero desde en primer momento en que toque tus labios no puedo dejar de pensar en ti , por eso …. – Al escuchar todo aquello abrió mas sus profundo azul cielo - ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Susurro - Estas loco….. – Dijo dejándolo de mirar – por eso yo estoy….

\- Ya no digas nada! – Tapo sus oídos – ya no quiero escucharte! Y ya suéltame! – Dijo histérica y por eso Gaara sabía que tenia que soltarla – Sakura! Es mi mejor amiga! Crees que yo soy capas de quitarle al hombre que ama!? – Gaara la miro confuso no sabía que era lo que estaba diciendo – si! Por si no te has dado cuenta Sakura te ama por eso …no podemos seguir mas – se voltio – si me quieres como dices espero que me comprendas – dijo a punto de derramarse en lagrimas

\- jah! Sabias que estas perfecta para ser actriz? – dijo queriendo calmar el momento pero también sabía que ella si estaba tomando las cosas y entendía perfectamente lo que ella le había dicho, porque al fin comprendía lo que era tener un amigo y sabia cuanto le afectaría perder la amistad de Sakura , pero aun así eso no era el único obstáculo que los separaba también estaban Hizashi y su padre , si se supiera de sus sentimientos hacía la rubia su padre le aria cosas horribles a la chica y el caso de Hizashi seria que por aquel rechazo que lastimaría a su única y adorada hija podria armar una guerra contra su familia y entonces no solo Ino estaría en peligros sino Naruto el reino y los humanos pero entonces recordó las palabras de Naruto " _sigue lo que diga tu corazón ttebayo_ " y también hermana " _existen otros modos de explicar la situación sin decir lo de Ino_ " , entonces despues de pensarlo tanto ya sabía lo que debía hacer :

\- guardiana yo… - Gaara no pudo seguir con su romántico momento debido a que se oyó el estruendo de vidrios quebrándose haciendo que tanto el como la rubia se alarmaran

\- Que fue eso! – Dijo Ino preocupada

\- Creo que viene del palacio – dijo el pelirrojo para despues escuchar una alarma– Es la alerta de Strigoi

\- Sakura … - dijo Ino empezando a correr en busca de su amiga seguida del pelirrojo – oye espera puede ser peligroso , además recuerda que Naruto esta con ella! ..

Hay estaba pelirrosa aprisionada en las paredes de su habitación mientras veía como Naruto intentaba detener a aquel gran feroz monstruo de orejas puntiagudas, enormes alas, colmillos manchado con sangre y una mirada demoniaca que se dirigía hacia – Sakura sama! rápido hulla de aquí! – Decía el rubio a punto de ser aplastado por el animal

-Pero Naruto! – grito – no puedo abandonarte yo…

\- el objetivo de un guardián es proteger a la familia real agggg! – La miro – corra ahora!

La chica ya con lagrimas en los ojos se dirigió a la ventana pero al asomarse veía abajo otro Strigoi masacraba a guardianes , el miedo por lo que veía paralizó sus piernas para despues girar y ver como el Strigoi que estaba con ella usaba una de las alas y golpear Naruto contra la pared y cogerlo nuevamente lanzarlo hacia ella , y ante esto lo único que pudo hacer fue serrar los ojos mientras sentía el rose Naruto pasar por su cabello directo hacia afuera de la ventana , saco fuerzas de donde no tenía y alcanzo sostener al rubio de la mano evitando su caída, pero aun así sabía que el terror aun no terminaba al sentir el aliento del Strigoi tras suyo , era un olor repugnante , un olor a carroña era como si se había comido un cadáver podrido .

-Sangre… Moroi…devorar a Moroi .. – dijo el animal alzando sus enormes garras dispuesto a atacar a la chica y como ella no podía moverse por sostener a Naruto solo serró los ojos para recibir el impacto , pero para su suerte Gaara llego a tiempo yéndose enzima logrando golpearlo contra el piso, giro su verde mirada hacia Sakura haciéndole señas de que subiera Naruto, esta obedeció en intento hacerlo lo mas rápido que pudo mientras el se encarga de el enorme Strigoi.

-Como te atreves a entrar a nuestras tierras desgraciado! –

-Gaara! – Dijo Ino entrando a la habitación y lanzándole la estaca de metal , el pelirrojo la tomo sin problemas , el Strigoi intento golpearlo con su alas pero el pelirrojo hirió una con la estaca obligándolo a retroceder y que se descuidara sin percibir como el joven moroi se movía mas rápido atrapando de la ala rota para luego estrellarlo contra el puso y clavar la estaca en todo el corazón terminando con su sexi voz – nos veremos en el infierno – seguido de una sonrisa

-Sakura ¿estas bien? – Decía la rubia cogiendo a Sakura que se encontraba en suelo teniendo a Naruto

\- Si yo estoy bien , pero Naruto …

\- no se preocupe Sakura sama solo fueron unos simples golpes yo entrene con peores cosas jejeje , aun no ha podido conmigo ttebayo

\- aun así deberías visitar a un doctor recuerdas que aun eres un humano tarado – decía Gaara acercándose a ellos

\- jajajaja Gaara estuviste impresiónate ttebayo tener fuerza sobrehumana se ve increíble

-Hmp – se cruzo de brazos y puso su típico rostro de los ojos serrados y la mini risita –tenias que ser humano jeh!

\- Sakura hija! – Decía Mebuki entrando a la habitación corriendo a abrazar a s hija – estas bien cariño – toco su cara – no te paso nada, ese asqueroso monstruo no te hiso nada verdad- decía mientras veía el cadáver del Strigoi

\- No mama tranquila , Gaara kun llego justo a tiempo y previno las desgracias

\- Awww ❤㈴5 – se levando y camino hacia el pelirrojo a abrazarlo – que lindo esposo tendrás Sakura , no solo guapo ,educado si no que protector – ante aquel gesto Gaara dio una sonrisa fingida y miro a la rubia la cual pudo ver que lo miraba pero al darse cuenta que la había descubierto rápidamente miro hacia otra parte .

\- Hija! , hijita! – Se escuchaban los gritos de Hizashi desde afuera – Sakura se encuentra bien verdad! – Dijo asomándose en la habitación

-tranquilo cariño nuestro cerecito se encuentra a salvo , y todo fue gracias a nuestro yerno que llego a tiempo para salvarla

\- Ahhh , Gaara kun jejeje – le dio una palmada en el hombro – muchas gracias por eso sabía que eras el indicado

\- por favor este no es momento de hablar sobre eso , tenemos a un herido que protegió a Sakura desde el principio y otro Strigoi que aun…

-majestad ha escapado aun no sabemos como fue que se infiltraron , todos los Dhampir , vampiros y guardianes estamos esperado una orden ¿Qué sugiere que ágamos? – Dijo un guardián informante

\- Ehhh bueno..

\- Si me permite , yo podria ir a revisar las áreas donde se encuentran las barreras pero necesitare algunos guardianes de elite y un Dhampir – dijo el pelirrojo

\- Yo me encargare de Naruto – dijo Sakura – es cierto lo que dice Gaara kun , el estuvo aquí para protegerme desde el principio

-Sakura sama ya le dije que estoy…, - lo golpea – auchhh!

\- Ya he ordenado baka Naruto!

\- Yo también puedo ayudar – sugirió la rubia llamando la atención de Gaara

\- no te molestes , tu necesitas descansar Yamanaka san , he oído que hace poco termino sus entrenamiento Dhampir , así que seria mejor que descansara – dijo Gaara como si no supiera "nada" xD , lo cual hiso que Ino se ruborizara eso había sido algo muy lindo de su parte 0\\\\\\\0

\- Yo iré a coordinar esta situación con lord Rasa , Gaara kun dejo todo este asunto en tus manos al terminar agradecería que me pases un informe

\- antes que te vallas papa quisiera informarte de lo que dijo ese Strigoi - hablo Sakura seriamente

\- Que sucede cariño

\- Ese Strigoi mencionó algo cuando intentaba atacarme algo como querer devorar a nosotros los Moroi

\- Estas segura! – dijo preocupado Hizashi

\- Supongo que con esto mas vale que me valla rápido a ver si atrapamos al fugitivo que aun no puede estar muy lejos y ahora si creo que seria hablarle sobre eso a Kankurou el es especializado en situaciones como estas

\- Lo tendré en consideración gracias Gaara

\- Bueno yo me retiro – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la rubia y le hiso una seña que se verían pronto y ella respondió despidiéndose con su mano una vez que tubo aquella esperanza desapareció del lugar.

Lo prometido por el pelirrojo comenzó , el y su escuadrón salieron en busca del Strigoi fugitivo pero no dieron con el rastro , aun era difícil de comprender como hicieron esas dos criaturas para infiltrarse tuvieron que regresar al lugar donde nacía la barrera en sus ocho puntos el pelirrojo mando a que los revisara y como el había sospechado el guardián que protegía la barrera había sido asesinado y la causa sido que fue devorado por un vampiro debido a las marcas de colmillos que tenía en la nunca otros en los brazos , pero lo extraño era que ¿Cómo entraron? Con el guardián muerto como consiguieron romperla barrera – esto solo significa una cosa ..

-Y que es señor?

\- Por ahora no puedo afirmarlo, así que por lo pronto lleven este cuerpo a que lo examinen yo iré a informarle a el rey.

El día había aparecido y Gaara le informo de sus sospechas que eran muy graves tanto que afectaría no solo a la familia real sino al reino, Rasa sugirió contárselo a todo el personal de profesores suspendiendo las clases , que les dijeran a los estudiantes que era por motivo de la boda y como era de esperarse , ellos lo ignoraba y seguían con su vida todos menos Ino Yamanaka , ella no era una niñita tonta sabia exactamente lo que estaba pasando que sola se propuso investigar y un día que caminaba disimulaba su visita a Sakura se acerco al despacho del Rey para escuchar algo y para su suerte justamente se encontraba hablando de ese tema con Rasa , se acerco discretamente a la puerta pero

-Que estas haciendo niña?- sonó una voz masculina alarmando , voltio torpemente y se encontró con aquellos ojos marrones oscuros mirándola

\- Kankurou sama! Y-yo.. Quería preguntarle algo a su majestad p-pero el esta ocupado jejejeje y ya n-no me atrev-vi ㈇3㈇2 , créame por favor! ㈻1

\- jejejeje tranquila no te estoy culpando de nada – sonrió dulcemente- y a propósito – la comenzó a mirar bien – acaso tu eres la famosa Ino Yamanaka ㈳5

\- Ehh , ㈇3㈇2 0\\\\\\\0 s-si soy yo … ¿Por qué? – Dijo nerviosa lo cual le parecía extraño porque ella no era así ¡que le estaba pasando con ese chico! Desde el primer día que lo había visto se portaba como tonta

\- jejeje valla me habían dicho que eras hermosa pero no pensé que tanto ^^

\- Ehhhh – sintió como toda la sangre se les iban a sus mejillas – muchas gracias – respondió nerviosa…

\- ¿Qué tal si te invito un café? – dijo muy amable

\- ehhh? , pero no se supone que usted no..

\- No te preocupes , lo hago por to hoy se siente mas frio además quiero platicar contigo y el café es buena oportunidad ¿Qué dices preciosa? Aceptas ㈳6

La rubia no vio malas intenciones en chico , es mas al contrario estaba haciendo muy amable con ella y si lo rechazaba solo la aria quedar mal así que acepto sin problemas.

-ahhh que suerte la mía es ser cuidado por Sakura chan justo en el palacio ttebayo! – Decía con su alegría de siempre pero luego escucho pasos – ahhh! – se asusto - *Talvez Sakura chan ya se dio cuenta ya se dio cuenta de que no estoy en la cama ㈸1 si me encuentra aquí se enfadara conmigo ttebayo㈸1㈸1** - el rubio se asomo discretamente para estar seguro de que era Sakura haber si aun tenia la oportunidad de regresar a la habitación pero para su sorpresa se trataba de Kankurou e Ino juntos

– ** que esta pasado aquí ** - penso sorprendida mente

 **Continuara..**

* * *

 **bueno , bueno aqui comiemza ya otro problemita que de seguro el pobre Gaara lo sufrira xD , ahy que shoooo no los dejos ser felices a los buajaja en fin les agradecerias sus opiniones gracias y hasta el proximo siglo humanos , jejejeje ¡Rewviend! ㈸2㈇2㈇2 creo que asi se escribe xd**

 **Adius 7.7**


	9. Capitulo IX

**_Hola humanos_**

 ** _Tiempo sin verlos, pa que me disculpo si ustedes saben mi situacion y...pero en octubre a comienzos jejeje tendre dos semanas de vacaciones y hay aprovechare para llegar al final de la historia porque no crean que me ausento y me quedo de floja , jajaja , en fin ya tengo otra historia pensada por eso quiero terminar esta pronto aunque tambien tengo buenas ideas pero en fin de eso hablaremos despues ahora disfruten mi nuevo cap titulado #DRAGONOIS_**

* * *

-¿Gaara se esta encargando de la investigación?- Pregunto con algo de molestia Rasa mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba Hizashi – como es posible que pongas a mi hijo a hacer esto! Se supone que debe aprender a dar ordenes no ha recibirlas

\- Lord Sabaku le ruego que me disculpé pero esa fue su decisión , y no pude negarme

\- Aun así debemos empezar a preparar a mi hijo , pero ahora que veo esta situación-suspiro- creo que yo…

\- Tu que padre – dijo el pelirrojo en un tono medio desafiante

\- Gaara – le sonrió débilmente - ¿de donde saliste?

\- El cuerpo de investigación esta trabajando aquí a lado – dijo señalando hacia otra puerta que se encontraba dentro de la habitación en donde estaban - así que agradecería que dejaras de mencionar cualquier cosa relacionada con mi boda o mi coronación , que no te das cuenta que el reino esta en peligro y todos debemos ayudar incluso tu – dijo encarándolo

\- Veo que sigues disfrutando desafiarme como siempre hijo – decía mientras le daba la espalda para luego caminar cuatro pasos para despues volverlo a mirar – pero se que algún día entenderás que lo que estoy haciendo es por tu bien

\- Yo iré a ver como va todo – se dirigió a la puerta – perdón por haber escuchado sus asuntos familiares

\- Pase usted – dijo el pelirrojo seguido de una reverencia para despues volver encarar a su padre - ¿por mi bien? Jah! Si claro …acepta que lo único que hiciste fue venderme – Rasa miro hacia el suelo con una ingenua mueca de tristeza lo cual le indicaba al pelirrojo que estaba en lo correcto ya que conocía muy bien a su progenitor

Tock tock tock sonó la puerta llamando la atención de ambos varones , Gaara se aparto de su padre – adelante

Una cabellera rubia se asomaba cautelosamente como si fuera de espionaje – hey Gaara – lo llamo en susurros y le hacia una señal con sus manos para que se acercara -Naruto? – Dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a dirigirse hacia el pero Rasa lo detuvo agarrándolo de un hombro

-Pronto tampoco podrás convivir con alguien como el , tu no eres de su nivel

Gaara mordió uno de su sabios y se soltó bruscamente ignorando completamente las palabras de su padre – ¿Sucede algo malo Naruto?

-Perdón por causarte problemas – dijo el rubio mirando al castaño

\- solo ignóralo – miro a su padre por un momento – el no es la gran cosa

\- en fin Gaara kun – hiso que el Sabaku lo mirara – es que acabo de ver algo que no te gustara nada ttebayo

\- Te escucho - dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose con la puerta

\- Kankurou invito a Ino a una cita y ella acepto sin quejarse – Gaara abrió sus ojos a causa de esta inesperada noticia y luego respondió algo exaltado - ¿¡Qué estas diciendo!?

\- O-Oe – dijo con cierto nerviosismo el rubio al ver los colmillos descubiertos de su amigo – tómalo con calma ¿si? Ttebayo …

-¡Donde esta! – la voz inundo la habitación que incluso llamo la atención de Rasa girando su mirada hacia su hijo

Un aura de color negruzca cubrió al Uzumaki a causa del susto – Dijeron que irían por un café.. Ttebayo…? ㈇3㈇2 – Gaara no espero mas e inmediatamente uso su súper velocidad para dirigirse a ese lugar lo antes posible – Pero que! … Gaara no te he dado permiso de que te fueras! Gaara! – Llamo Rasa – Ahh este muchacho – quejo y luego miro al rubio que se encontraba medio asustado por la reacción del menor del los Sabaku [el rostro de Naruto fue el mismo de cuando Sakura durante la guerra despierta el Biakugou e usa su súper fuerza] xD

.

.

.

Hay estaba ella en espera de su compañero mientras el frio viento jugueteaba con sus dorados cabellos y aquel nerviosismo que estaba atorado en su pecho seguía intacto al ver al castaño pidiendo lo que le había prometido. Los ojos intimidantes de Kankurou aumentaban el nerviosismo de Ino , ella aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio [Cap. 2] donde esa misma mirada misteriosa llamo su atención , por eso aun no podria creer que estuviera tomando un Café con alguien que ella creía que nunca voltearía a mirarla , debido a los rumores que Naruto y otros compañeros le habían contado de el …

-Aquí tienes – sonó la voz del varón sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos y obligándola a mirarlo – Umm muchas gracias Joven Sabaku – hay estaba esa mirada otra vez! – digo! Quiero decir …se lo agradezco majestad - dijo ella tomando el vaso con torpeza .

\- Puedes decirme Kankurou si lo deseas – le dijo con un gesto alegre

La chica lo miro algo apenada – No como cree – tomo un pequeño sorbo – ya es mucho con haberme invitado un café cuando usted no puede disfrutar de el..

-No te preocupes – cruzo sus brazos apoyándolos con la mesa - ¿Cómo crees que seria una molestia buscar un pretexto para poder conocer mas a la novia de mi hermano? – El comentario sorprendió a la rubia que lo miro alzando algo como en signo de "¿Perdón?" seguido de parpadear tres veces – podria volver a repetir lo que dijo – Ok adonde se había ido el nerviosismo que tenia hace unos segundos? ㈳4

\- Ahh disculpe – actuó confundido – parece que dije algo sin sentido – comenzó la ironía – ha veces digo cosas raras jeje

\- Kankurou! – Se oyó la voz del pelirrojo por todo el comedor de la cafetería alertando a todos los que estaban en ese lugar , y para cuando Ino voltio a mirarlo el ya estaba atrás suyo intercambiando miradas incomodas con el castaño

\- ahhhhhh! Hermanito! – Levanto y le acomodo una silla a lado de el - ¡que bueno que estas aquí! Ven – golpeo la silla – siéntate tenemos mucho que hablar

\- hmp me parece increíble la experiencia que tienes al aparentar lo contrario de tus objetivos – dijo sarcásticamente , el castaño dejo de "sonreír" la rubia comenzó a sentir lo tensa que se estaba poniendo aquella escena .

\- pequeño mocoso – se volvió a parar – ¿cuando aprenderás a comportarte? – suspiro- el futuro esposo de Sakura Dragomir no puede andar por hay siendo grosero con los demás

-Andando guardiana – tomo la mano de la rubia sin importarle los comentarios de su hermano y comenzó a llevársela de aquel lugar – ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí

\- ¿Qué pasara si papa se entera de esto? – aquel comentario del castaño hiso que Gaara se detuviera – o talvez Sakura o el Rey – dijo divertidamente mientras se cruzaba ide piernas

\- Gaara – dijo la rubia ya algo inquieta

\- No se a que vienen tus palabras – dijo con su típico tono tranquilo - vine en busca de esta señorita porque es la guardiana personal de mi prometida y ella la necesita es todo ¿Qué tiene de raro?

\- Jajaja si - * risa sarcástica detectada * - y si solo es eso ¿Por qué vienes con esa actitud de machito? – Movió el dedo índice como negación – mientras decía – aquí hay algo mas - Gaara clavo sus colmillos en su labio inferior y apretó la muñeca de la rubia – Auch! – Se quejo la rubia – Que …- fue interrumpida al sentir que Gaara otra vez se movía junto con ella – oye ya deja de jalarme y suéltame me estas lastimando!

\- Deja de hacer ruido y sígueme! – Alzo voz asiendo que ella diera un saltito de la impresión lo miro y noto la seriedad en su rostro y por ello dejo que la sacara de hay , y en medio del camino ella se topaba con las miradas que le dan los demás el al darse cuenta de esto se dirigió a cierto lugar

-Que me trajiste a hacer aquí! Ehh!?

Este es el único lugar en que no hay nadie ahora

– Lo miro sorprendida – Ahh! No estarás planeando violarme por que mira! – Se puso en posición de batalla y le enseño el puño – ya soy mas fuerte ehh!

-Deja de decir tonterías que no estoy de humor por favor ㈵0 – se cruzo de brazos – aquí no tendré que soportar la estúpida mirada de tanta gente - la miro – pero ese no es el caso – tomo el rostro de la chica y la obligo a mirarlo – no quiero volver a verte cerca de Kankurou

\- ¿Ahhh? Espera , no es momento para los celos

-No es por eso

-Ahh no? Entonces dime ¿Qué es? Porque no encuentro mas explicación – dijo mientras le tocaba la barbilla

\- Es algo que no entenderías – tomo la mano con la que lo estaba tocando – y ya deja de tocarme – luego la soltó

\- Ese mal humor esta dañando tu rostro de galán Sabaku – intento cambiarlo de animo pero el solo le dirigió nuevamente una mirada seria pero mas serie que la anterior

\- Guardiana yo se que no eres tonta – la rubia lo miro extrañada – No caigas en falsos encantos…. – La acorralo contra los casilleros y su cuerpo , el cuerpo de la rubia ya reconocía esta sensación que su piernas se abrieron para que el entrara pero el varón solo introdujo su pierna derecha en aquel espacio y luego comenzó a acercar sus labios al rostro de la chica y esta cerro su ojos para sentir el contacto , pero no salió como esperaba debido a que el chico desvió su boca a uno de los oídos de la chica y susurro – o terminaras muerta… - Ino abrió sus ojos a casa de las ultimas palabras luego sintió como Gaara se separaba de ella y comenzaba a alejarse – O-Oye espera ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? Además Kankurou cree que tu yo.. - Gaara se detuvo un momento – consejo – dijo con voz mas gruesa de lo normal – cuídate del vampiro para que no te saque mas información ..– dicho esto siguió su camino dejándola a ella aun con la duda

– Ehh? ¡Pero! ¡Gaaara! – Muy tarde el pelirrojo la había dejado sola – Ahhhh! Estúpido! – Recordó sus ojos- Guapo …estúpido… - susurraba..

.

.

.

Temari se encontraba en una de las elegantes salas del castillo leyendo un poco, la luz del triste día entraba por la gran y única ventana que había en enorme habitación y quizás por el milagro del día las "cuñadas" se encontraron porque Sakura al salir de su habitación tenia que pasar por hay aunque no quisiera . Sus ojos verde esmeralda inmediatamente detectaron el hermoso cabello dorado de la hermosa vampiresa , entonces comenzó a caminar hacia ella aun sabiendo que no le caía nada bien – Hola hermana mayor – dijo la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba frente de ella

-Hay no puede ser – maldijo en susurros mientras serraba con molestia el libro que apoyaba en sus piernas - ¿Qué la trae por aquí alteza?

-hay pero pregunta esta es mi casa – se cruzo de piernas – yo debería preguntarte eso – Hay estaba de nuevo esa voz arrogante , molesta y demasiada chillona que Sabaku No Temari odiaba de Sakura Dragomir – vine aquí en busca de mi hermano porque pensé que estaría aquí y espere , pero ya veo que no es así y respecto a tu pregunta enseguida me iré

\- No! , no espera! – La detuvo tomándola del brazo – no quise insinuar eso, disculpa mi verdadero propósito era invitarte a ir de compras ya que tengo planeado pedirle permiso a mi papi para salir al mundo real y se que si le digo que iré con mi osito rojo no se negara ¿Qué dices? Eh ^^

\- A quien le dices "osito Rojo" – pregunto sacartisca

\- hay a quien mas! Obviamente al bombón de mi futuro esposo - lo apunto – ósea tu hermano Awww! :3 jejejeje ㈎9

\- Jeh! No me hagas reír – voltio el rostro ignorándola – no pienso acompañarte en nada y ahora por favor déjame marcharme tranquila – dijo mientras comenzaba a irse

-Se que no te caigo muy bien Temari – la Sabaku se detuvo – pero sabes exactamente que ganare – hubo silencio unos segundos – Gaara sera mío hagas lo que hagas – dijo mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a la pelidorado atrás y guiñándole el ojo antes de abandonar la habitación . La pelidorado no se quedaría de brazos cruzados , no iba a permitir que su hermano se atara a alguien que no amaba y menos con una persona como Sakura que estaba acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que le viniera en gana, pero esta vez ya no seria así .

\- Mi hermano no sera parte de tus caprichos Sakura Dragomir – decía mientras abandonaba la habitación

.

.

.

La reina admiraba el paisaje desde una de las habitaciones , que tenían vista de la academia , ese era uno de sus pasatiempos , pero despues la puerta se abrió dando vista a su hijo pequeño llegar – Gaara – lo llamo y el de inmediato la miro - ¿si?

-¿Dónde estabas? Hace un rato tu prometida te andaba buscando

\- no tengo ganas de estar con ella – se quejo – si viene otra vez por favor dile que no me has visto – comenzó a subir las escaleras

\- Hay pero que niño – dijo riendo cariñosamente

Gaara quería estar cuanto antes en su habitación ya que era el único lugar donde lo dejaban en paz, hay podria meditar un rato y olvidarse todo por un momento pero esta vez habría cierto caso que no esperaba encontrar .

-Que bueno que llegas ya estaba arto de esperar - dijo el castaño recostado en uno de los sillones de la habitación

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Abrió la puerta de la habitación por completo – Sabes que no me gusta que entren a mi recamara! – Respondió molesto

\- Cálmate , solo vine a decirte que creo en todo lo que dijiste sobre Ino

\- Ino? – Pregunto extrañado - ¿desde cuando eres muy cercano a ella para llamarla por su nombre? – Se cruzo de brazos

\- Ahh , eso – comenzó a levantarte y caminar alrededor – es que tengo intenciones de conocerla mas – ante el comentario el pelirrojo frunció el seño – comprobé que fue todo una estupidez al creer que tú sentías algo por esa chica Jajaja – rio "divertido" – me preocupo al creer que si, pero veo que no ….. así que ya no me sentiré culpable por haberle robado la chica a mi hermano pequeño – Gaara abrió de sorpresa sus ojos en ese momento

\- Kankurou estas jugando con fuego – dijo el pelirrojo mientras escondía su mirada bajo su cabello

\- si hablas por papa no te preocupes – comenzó a caminar a la puerta – solo pienso en pasar un buen rato con ella y luego cuando aburra la desecho y listo..

Apretar los puños hasta el punto de desgarrarse las manos , apretar sus labios con sus colmillos y luchar por estar relajado no sirvió de nada porque cuando se dio cuenta uno de sus puños ya estaba chocando con el rostro de su hermano mayor obligándolo a salir de la habitación por el golpe con esa fuerza sobre humana

-Maldito mocoso! – Gruño el castaño preparándose para atacarlo – has firmado tu sentencia de muerte – dijo mientras le devolvía el golpe revirándole el rostro por completo – estas loco si crees que puedes ganarme – dijo con voz arrogante , pero la felicidad le duro poco al sentir como Gaara volteaba a mirarlo aun con su puño puesto- ¿c-como? – Dijo sorprendido

\- Jeh! Eso es todo – presumió poniendo su rostro de nuevo frente al suyo como si no hubiera pasado nada , alzo su mano derecha y tomo el brazo de Kankurou apartándolo de su rostro para luego torcerlo haciendo que el castaño diera un gruñido de dolor – Retráctate de lo que dijiste – dijo Gaara con un tono de voz sumamente serio [la misma voz que usa en el anime cuando se enoja ㈴5]

\- yo…N-nunca retiro mis palabras

Gaara con la otra mano le dio un siguiente golpe sacándolo fuera de la habitación, luego el castaño tomo su mano que había sido fractura por su hermano – Crack – se oyó el sonido de como este la volvía a la normalidad para luego moverla en forma de masaje – Ya me estas comenzando a cansar ….Gaara – volvió a mirarlo – o como te dije mo…. – Totalmente interrumpido al verlo a el muy cerca listo para darle otro golpe pero ya no caería en la misma trampa y lo detuvo, era un poco difícil moverse en un lugar tan estrecho para Gaara así que lo mejor seria salir de hay , uso su velocidad para dirigirse al lugar de las escaleras ya que hay era mas amplio pero

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? Se te fue la velocidad – dijo el castaño logrando golpearlo y hacer que el callera , pero eso no seria suficiente para el castaño , tenia que devolverle los demás golpes y por ello salto enzima de su hermano.

Y en cuanto a Karura que se encontraba en la sala en ese momento giro su mirada y se encontró a sus dos tesoritos matándose mientras caían –Hijos por amor de Dios! – Se levanto del sofá alarmada - ¿Qué están haciendo? – Grito al sentirlos chocar contra en suelo

-Lord Rasa! – Abrió de golpe uno de los guardianes la puerta del gran salón donde se encontraban Hizashi y Rasa jugando Shogi

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es una emergencia! – Dijo el muchacho agitado y algo alterado

\- Ven mas tarde estoy ocupado – dijo mientras movía una pieza

\- pero es que el joven Gaara y el joven Kankurou están atacándose entre ellos mismos y nosotros no podemos separarlos!

-¿¡Qué estas diciendo!? – Dijo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente – asegúrate de no llamar mucho la atención

El castaño daba múltiples golpes en el rostro de su hermano , pero luego el pelirrojo se levanta y lo golpea con su cabeza haciendo que el lo suelte para luego cambiar de lugares ; ahora el estaba sobre Kankurou colocando sus manos sobre su cuello soltando con mucha fuerza

-Agggg! Ga- Gaara..? –

\- nosotros no podemos morir …. Pero que te parece si te decapito ehh!? – las palabras de su hermano hicieron que su cuerpo diera una clase de timbrón , comenzó a preocuparse e intento zafarse pero el pelirrojo comenzó a apretar con mas fuerzas - mas te vale no volver acercarte a ella o te juro que…..

-¡Gaara! ¡Kankurou! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo!? – Dijo Rasa provocando una ráfaga de viento con solo un movimiento de su mano separándolos a los dos

\- Padre que bueno que llegaste – dijo el castaño masajeándose el cuello – Gaara se ha vuelto loco – lo miro pero el pelirrojo solo se apoyo de la pared ya que estaba cerca y cerro sus ojos

\- Se puede saber a que se debe este teatrito de gallitos bravos? – Regaño Rasa – que no se dan cuenta de la gravedad que puede causar esa actitud de ustedes con los de afuera o peor aun… – miro al pelirrojo – con tu futuro suegro …..Gaara

\- Cual es el problema? – dijo abriendo sus ojos lenta e intimidantemente mientras comenzaba a caminar – yo nunca he intentando esconder mis actitudes de los demás y menos de el Rey Dragomir además.…- comenzó a subir las escaleras – no estaría nada mal que suspenda la boda

\- ¡GAARA! – Grito Rasa bastante enojado

-Déjalo padre – dijo de mala gana ya de pie – ya sabes como es de altanero

\- Tu no estarías peleando con tu hermano por Sakura Dragomir …¿verdad? – el castaño se mantuvo callado y eso le basto a Rasa como una respuesta – Kankurou tu no eres un idiota – lo tomo de uno de los hombros – Acepta que esa muchacha ama a tu hermano , así que por favor ya deja de causar problemas – Kankurou lo miro con atención por unos momentos , pero despues solo se limito a mirar a otro lado – como digas padre – dijo en voz baja .

Rasa le dio dos golpecitos a Kankurou en su brazos en forma de cariño(? y luego comenzó a irse , el castaño levanto la mirada y veía a su padre como se alejaba, apretó el puño de su mano derecha

.

.

.

-ahhh! – Quejaba la hermosa pelirosa llegando a su hogar - ¿Dónde se pudo a ver metido Gaara? – Se tiro en el sofá – Justo cuando quiero pasar tiempo con el desaparece – soplo uno cuantos mechones cabello que estaban tapando su rostro , una chica encargada de la limpieza apareció frente a ella , dio una breve reverencia – Su alteza ha llegado esto para usted y su padre

\- ¿Qué es? – Dijo tomando los sobres

\- el cartero dijo que venían de Transilvania – dijo la chica amablemente

-¿Qué?! – Se exalto la pelirrosa- Transilvania dices! – la chica asintió con la cabeza , luego el comenzó a abrirlos rápidamente , sostuvo el papel cuidadosamente y comenzó a examinarlo la chica que estaba a su lado pido notar la sorpresa en los ojos de la pelirrosa que aumentaba mas y mas , mientras seguía leyendo .

-¿sucede algo malo?

-Tenemos que enseñarle esto a papa! – Dijo Sakura muy seria – acompáñame rápido!

-S-si.. Su alteza – dijo la chica con un nerviosismo

Hay estaba Hizashi frente a su enorme y lujoso escritorio escribiendo sus notas de cada día con su pluma antigua ( ya saben esa de la que se necesita bañar la punta de tinta las antiguas) – **faltan apenas dos semanas para que mi hija se case y aun no he resuelto el problema de los Strigoi , …. – Tock Tock – sonó la puerta - ehh? , adelante – serró su pequeño diario

-papa! – Entra Sakura rápidamente – tenemos problemas

-¿Qué dices cariño? – La chica pone los escritos frente a el - ¿Qué es esto?

-Léelo tu mismo - dice ella seriamente

 ** _"saludos estimado Hizashi ._**

 ** _Escribo esto porque he escuchado que celebraras la boda de tu hija en un mes , pero en este caso solo faltarían 14 días para tan maravilloso acontecimiento ._**

 ** _Tengo curiosidad de saber como ha crecido tu hija en estas últimos siglos , y nada mas perfecto seria visitarla en el día de su boda . Tengo la intención de asistir con mis hijos , espero que no presentes molestias o incomodidades por mi tan inesperado aviso ._**

 ** _Con esto te digo hasta luego ya que nos veremos muy pronto ._**

 **Atte.: Amelia Dragonoi"**

-¿Cuándo llego esto? – Pregunto el varón

\- Hoy en la mañana , pero estaba ocupada limpiando las escaleras y se me había olvidado entregárselo

-entiendo , y no te preocupes – dio un suspiro – por favor informales a los Sabaku que vengan y luego ve conseguir sangre fresca - enseguida majestad

-Yo iré a decirles pa – dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación , seguida de la chica .

-Gaara , tenemos que ir a una reunión convocada por tus suegros , levántate por favor – decía Karura desde la entrada dela habitación

-no me digas …¿Sakura ya le fue con el berrinche?

-Cariño es obvio que ella quiera pasar tiempo contigo sera tu esposa, tu también debes poner de tu parte

-Lord Rasa – se escucho la voz de la pelirrosa desde abajo, el pelirrojo se levanto de su alcoba por la sorpresa – Wow no pensé que ella misma viniera a verme

\- intenta disculparte con ella – dijo Karura mientras el pasaba a lado de ella – Gaara..- voltio a mirarla – con amor…

-que complicado mama – dijo con pereza siguió su camino

\- Sakura , si viniste hasta aquí por lo de Gaara yo…

-No se preocupe Rasa Dono – lo interrumpió – hay un asunto mas importante que eso , y es necesario que su familia hable con la mía – el tono que se expresaba la chica era preocupante para el mayor de los Sabaku , Gaara y su madre estaban escuchando de las escaleras al igual que Kankurou desde la otra habitación y Temari que acompañaba a su padre .

Sakura escolto a los Sabaku hacia el gran salón del palacio donde se encontraban sus padres con una mueca muy seria en rostro , era una situación incomoda pero Rasa se animo a iniciar la platica ante tan incomoda escena – ya estamos aquí Hizashi ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Siéntese por favor – ordeno Hizashi , ellos obedecieron y entonces comenzó a explicar la situación – Esta mañana nos llego una carta –empezó con voz grave, subió su mano a su rostro para acariciarse por un momento la barbilla – y fue mandada por alguien que no esperaba

-¿De quien se trata? – Pregunto Rasa ya con cierto tono de preocupación

-Velo por ti mismo – le paso el sobre , Rasa dudo unos segundos en abrirlo , miro a Hizashi y luego la abrió, examino cuidadosamente cada palabra hasta que llego al nombre de quien la emitía - ¿Qué!? – Dijo con sorpresa – como es que se entero! – Dijo parándose de la impresión causando que sus hijos lo miraran – Cariño? – Pregunto Karura ya preocupada -¿Qué sucede?

-Amelia Dragonoi piensa asistir a la boda de nuestro hijo… - dijo con voz grave

Temari lo miro con impresión al igual que Karura , Kankurou se cruzo se brazos e hiso una diminuta sonrisa que nadie noto excepto Gaara que se preguntaba al mismo tiempo de quien se trataba , aunque sabia que los Dragonoi era una familia real al igual que los Dragomir pero nunca se había interesado mucho en ellos y ahora que veía la preocupación de Rey debido a la llegada de , sentía que debería preguntar – Padre…. – Dijo en voz alta pero suave logrando llamar la atención de su padre – Umm…¿Cuál es el problema con estas personas? – Miro al Rey - ¿Por qué están todos preocupados?

-Gaara este no es momento para eso … ahora..

-Lord Rasa – interrumpió Hizashi – me parece justo que el joven Gaara se entere ya que el es el novio de mi hija – miro a Sakura – y en cuanto a ti princesa me imagino que aun recuerdas a los gemelos Dragonois

\- No cuerdo mucho a Marshall , pero a Lissa en imposible de olvidar por lo mala que era conmigo – Gaara miro a la pelirrosa por unos momentos

\- que dices?

\- Lissa Dragonoi llevo a mi hija a una jauría de lobos cuando eran pequeñas – dijo Hizashi serrando un momento los ojos y suspirando – tu eras un pequeño de apenas 108 siglos y nunca los llegaste a conocer ya que tu madre siempre te protegía – miro a Temari y Kankurou – y en cuanto a ustedes ¿aun recuerdo a los gemelos Dragonoi?

-Claro! – Dijo el castaño con energía - Marshall y yo éramos buenos amigos aun recuerdo cuando fuimos a jugar golf al bosque y..

\- Si! – interrumpió la Pelidorado – donde a cada momento te pegaba además ese día fue el incidente de Sakura , y ahora veo que las cosas con claridad , Marshall nos invito a ti y a mi para que Sakura fuera presas fácil de Lissa

\- pero…. Le temen solo a los hijos de los Dragonoi

\- Exacto – interrumpió Hizashi – los gemelos Dragonoi fueron criados a imagen y semejanza de su padre por su madre Amelia Dragonoi ….Arthur Dragonoi – la lluvia comenzó a caer como arte de magia solo al mencionar ese nombre – conocido por ser el vampiro mas despiadado de la historia de los sucesores de Drácula – dijo ya en tono preocupante , pero había llamado totalmente la atención del pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirarlo y los demás escuchaban – el año de 1478 dos años despues de la muerte de Drácula se había desatado la guerra debido a los reinos que el había dejado todas las razas de seres sobrenaturales competían por el puesto de sucesor , vampiros , brujas, hombre lobos , duendes y trols . Arthur asesino a muchos de diferentes especies sin piedad debido a la fuerza que poseía capas de decapitar a los poderosos trols sin ningún esfuerzo , durante esta guerra murieron muchos humanos cuando los animales desaparecieron y ya no había alimento y lo único que quedaba era devorarlos a ellos , una vez que Arthur terminaba de comer incendiaba las aldeas que encontraba para que otra tribu no pudiera disfrutar pero eso se acabo cuando el introdujo veneno de un vampiro al cuerpo de un hombre lobo causando la existencia de los híbridos.

\- Ahora siendo mitad lobo mitad vampiro era incomparable que ya nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo hasta que yo encontré la ultima cara de Drácula donde decía que el quería un mundo sin guerra y que los humanos vivieran en armonía con los vampiros ,a mi fue otorgado el poder , pero el era una bestia que justo ese día declaro otra guerra en mi contra , pero sus camaradas ya estaban cansados de siglos de guerra que lo dejaron solo y despues de tantas disputas lo arreglamos con dialogo , llegando a un acuerdo de dividir el poder , donde el gobernaría toda Transilvania(parte este y oeste del mundo) y yo Pensilvania(parte norte y sur del mundo) y como el ultimo deseo de Drácula era que los humanos y vampiros convivieran fueron creadas las academias de vampiros y guardianes . Poco despues la paz regreso al mundo pero había ciertas sociedades vampíricas que aun estaban incomodos con la presencia de Arthur en el mundo y por eso 3 siglos despues producto de que su edad murió , pero dejo a sus primogénitos, Marshall y Lissa – termino raza y luego miro a Gaara - ¿ahora comprendes la gravedad de la situación? Joven Gaara

El pelirrojo que estaba cruzado de piernas y mirando hacia el suelo dijo – en otras palabras estos chicos son un completo problema si es verdad que fueron criados a imagen y semejanza de su padre – se paro del sofá – pero no se preocupen por ello , ya veremos cual fuego quemas mas si el de ellos o el mío – dijo el pelirrojo seriamente sexi xD

-Gaara? – Dijo Rasa ya conociendo las intenciones de su hijo

\- tranquilo padre , no are nada siempre y cuando ellos no se metan con ninguno de ustedes – voltio a ver a la pelirrosa – ya no te preocupes Sakura que esta vez si tienes a alguien que te proteja

\- Gaara …㈸3 - decía la pelirrosa embobada por semejante hombre xD , luego comenzó a salir dejando a los demás discutir sobre la situación , ya estando fuera – a-a-achuuu!

-¿Pero que!? – Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la niñita de cabellos dorados escuchando desde el techo – guardiana? Hahaha ¿Qué haces hay? ㈳4

-Cállate que despues los demás se van a dar cuenta ¡tonto!

-Si nos bajas de hay ahora mismo hablare en voz mas alta – se cruzo de brazos listo para empezar a molestarla – la rubia no tubo mas remedio que bajar

-Quiero saber mas sobre Arthur Dragonoi y su familia ya que no podía escuchar bien desde hay cuéntamelo todo!

\- Hmp? – Gaara la miro concentrado ¿ a que se debía ese vestido que resaltaba tanto su curvas y daba una muy buena imagen de sus pechos y sus piernas? - oye? – La apunto- porque andas vestida así eh?

\- Eso a ti que te importa – se cruzo de brazos – me vas a decir o no?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga estando dentro del castillo? … ven – la tomo como siempre de las manos – vayamos a nuestro lugar privado – dijo con voz gruesa ㈴7㈴6

.

.

-Tenemos que hacer las invitaciones aumentando la información de que los Dragonoi estarán presente - dijo Hizashi

\- Pero también poner a nuestros mejores guardianes a vigilarlos tanto a los gemelos como a su madre por si intentan hacer algo sospechoso – añadió Rasa

-Karura y yo podríamos ayudar en la vigilancia , en algún momento Amelia querrá platicar no nosotras – dijo Mebuki , mientras que Karura le hacia una señal con su rostro a su esposo que estaba de acuerdo

-Entonces comencemos a movernos- ordeno Hizashi

-¿Qué a Sakura que…? – Decía la rubia exaltada

-Cálmate es un poco tarde para ponerte molesta – dijo de mala gana el pelirrojo – eres muy escandalosa hmp

\- Esta vez esa Lissa no le tocara ni un solo cabello a Saku , o se las vera conmigo! – Dijo ella decidida y eso le causo una risita al pelirrojo ** y yo no dejare que nada te pase a ti**

-La rubia se dio cuenta de su miradita- oye! – dice alzando la voz - ¿Qué me estas viendo? – Pero este la ignora y eso no le gusta que estaba dispuesta a golpearlo , pero el desaparece ya ella pierde el equilibrio pero Gaara vuelve a aparecer en el mismo lugar quedando ambos rostros a diminuta distancia – Ga-Gaara – las mejillas de la rubias se le volvieron carmesí – suéltame….

-Guardiana ¿Por qué siempre terminamos en esta situación? – Pregunto el

\- Es porque tu siempre terminas acorralándome y luego me terminas besan…. – El pelirrojo sello esos labios con los suyos en un beso inocente que duraría un poquito de mas , ella correspondía ya que era un beso tierno , que subió sus manos para acariciar el rostro de "su hombre" Mientras descambiaban saliva xD , pero el pelirrojo rompió el beso segundos despues de que sintió a la rubia tocar sensualmente su hombro – no hagas eso seria muy peligroso

\- Enserio? Y a que refieres? Dijo ya coqueteando

Gaara rio de forma sexi – digamos que aun eres humana – se acomodo la chaqueta – cuando seas mitad vampiros te mostrare mis referencias ㈴7

.

.

Con este nuevo acontecimiento que había aparecido en Dragomir m los días para Hizashi y Rasa pasaban mas rápido que incluso por tanta presión habían abandonado la investigación hacer a del Strigoi , ahora lo mas importante era mantener informado a los demás invitados sobre la presencia de los Dragonois , lo que para los demás eran muy malas noticias ..

Sakura había organizado un juego de mesa entre ella y su prometido en el gran salón , los habían dejado solos , por mas molesto que fuera Gaara tenia que estar hay , ya que había recordado lo que dio su madre esa vez ; sobre el porque Sakura quería tiempo a solas – Amor te toca tirar los dados -dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Ehhh? – La miro confundido

-los dados bebe jejejeje

-Ahhh si , disculpa – el pelirrojo tiros los dados sin ganas , pero aun así le salió una buena cantidad para mover tu pieza – oye mira hahaha 6 casillas -dijo divertido , moviendo su pieza pero callo en uno de los casilleros "especiales" – hmp? Y esto que significa?

-Tienes que coger una de las tarjetitas ya que estas en unos de los casilleros favorecidos jejejeje – dijo ella tiernamente

-Aja? – Dijo tomando una – "Has cogido una tarjeta de desafío , la orden de esta carta es pedirle a uno de los jugadores que escoja un reto para ti" – leyó en voz alta - ¿esto es enserio!

\- Jejejeje así que un desafío eh? – Dijo juguetona la pelirrosa – mmmmm?

-Acaba de una vez con esto quieres? – Dijo Gaara divertidamente serio(? xD

\- Ya la tengo! – Gaara la miro – quiero que Gaara kun me de un beso largooo jejeje ^^

-¿Qué? – Dijo pestañando dos veces – oye estas abuzando de el juego

\- Y que tiene – serró sus ojos y alisto su boquita - apúrate

-no lo are! – Se cruzo de brazos - hmp!

-Deja de sentir pena , el día de nuestra boda tendrás que besarme delante de tanta gente y hay no podrá usar pretextos , ándale 5 minutos y ya no te molestare

\- Enserio? – Le llamo la atención

\- prometido ㈴2 - dijo alzando la mano en modo de promesa

\- Esta bien , sierra los ojos – Sakura obedeció , el la miro por unos segundos hasta que decidido la beso con fuerza como si fuera con deseo , ella enredo sus brazos en su cuello , el dio un quejido cuando la chica abrió su boca y comenzó a explorar la suya , era tan diferente a cuando lo hacia con Ino , ya que con ella podía sentir sus palpitaciones y ver el rubor de sus mejillas pero en ella era vacío , aunque al parecer la chica estaba disfrutándolo pero para el era algo incomodo que ya no podía mas y rompió el beso – 5 minutos! – Dijo separándose

-Gaara… - toco sus labios – besas tan bien – se mordió el labio inferior – sin duda tendré al esposo mas perfecto del mundo – dijo con voz seductora – guapo, fuerte , y muy muy muy deseable

Gaara trago saliva ante el comentario - oye…que pervertida sonaste – dijo en broma

-¿Qué? – Lo miro divertida – digo la verdad – llevo su mano a la barbilla del chico – mi amor ¿no sabes si tus padres no fueron pasteleros profesionales en el pasado?

El chico la miro confundido - ¿a que viene eso?

-Solo me dime si o no

\- No jejejeje ¿Por qué?

\- Porque a un bombón como tu no lo hace cualquiera – le piño el ojo y le robo un beso

-Oye! – Dijo el tomado por sorpresa

\- Debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos , te veo para la cena – camino hacia la puerta – te amo

-Aja – dijo el "sonriéndole" – yo igual ㈳7 – los pasos de Sakura se iban alejando cada vez y cuando se dejaron de escuchar y el al fin se quedo solo - ¡que voy a hacer! – Golpeo levemente sus cachetitos – no siento nada! ¡Como quieren que tenga un primogénito! – Dijo golpeándose con los cojines del sofá xD

.

.

.

Y recuerden siempre llevar la hoja de la mala yedra , servirá de mucho en medio de una batalla… - La campana había sonado avisando el final de las clases – no se olviden traer agua de pantano para la próxima clase , decía la mujer de avanzada edad

-un momento! – Dijo Dakota entrando al salón – nadie sale sin antes escuchar lo que vengo a informarles

-** oh no , hay va la bruja malvada ** - dijo Ino para ella misma

\- Como ya todos sabrán , faltan solo 9 días para la boda de la princesa Sakura Dragomir y su alteza real Sabaku no Gaara , y su majestad el Rey Dragomir me dio una orden de explicarles a ustedes sobre ciertas personas que asistirán aquel día . – La directora explico acerca de los Dragonoi y su terrible pasado alguno ya sabían sobre la familia que se les podía notar el temor e incluso comenzaron a escucharse a oírse susurros de algunos que decían que lo mejor seria no ir

\- Por favor el rey pide mucha discreción ante estos chicos - dicho esto la mujer salió del salón dejando mucho de que hablar en el salón – pero que rápido pasa el tiempo – dijo con pereza- y bueno… había oído de los Dragonoi pero nunca pensé que fueran así de terribles ttebayo – dijo el rubio imperativo recostándose en el asiento

\- Escuche la conversación de los Dragomir y los Sabaku cuando se enteraron y la situación es algo seria ya que al parecer los gemelos son conocidos por buscar problemas ya que fueron criados a imagen y semejanza de su padre por su madre , y según lo que escuche Sakura no se lleva nada bien con la chica porque , en el pasado casi la mata

-¿Qué dices ttebayo!?

\- al parecer Lissa , así se llama la gemela llevo a Sakura a una jauría de lobos cuando ella tenia …ahhh 106 siglos equivale a 6 años verdad? – El rubio asintió – pero por suerte algunos guardianes se encontraban cerca en ese momento o no sabría decirte lo que hubiera pasado con Sakura …- Dijo la rubia , y entonces el Uzumaki se levanto de su pupitre: - Que estamos esperando Ino – dijo con voz decidida , llamando la atención de Ino luego la miro – Esta vez Sakura chan nos tiene a nosotros para protegerla ttebayo! – dijo sonriendo

\- tienes razón….

-Y que seguimos haciendo aquí vamos esta oscureciendo – la miro juguetón – y sabes que los vampiros salen en el crepúsculo ㈴7 – Ino lo miro sonrojada y algo molesta(? Sabiendo a que se refería ㈴7 – tonto! – Dijo avergonzada .

La noche había caído y las nubes avisaban la llegada de una fuerte lluvia que rápidamente se desato y los guardianes rápidamente se encerraron , a excepción de los rubios que se habían propuesto realizar carreras – Vamos Ino solo nos faltan 5 mas ttebayo! No me digas que ya te rendiste – se burlo

-Baka! – Decía algo agitada – mi cuerpo fue entrenado para ser un Dhampir podria seguir con esto 10 días mas!

-Jejejeje entonces que esperas! ¡Alcánzame ttebayo! – Dijo el rubio acelerando el paso

\- dejen de presumir su agilidad – sonó una voz masculina que los detuvo a los dos , Naruto veía hacia todas la direcciones buscando al dueño de la voz hasta que en uno de los techos de los baños se pudo notar esa cabellera roja bajo un paraguas - ¡Gaara! – Dijo el con su típico tono alegre , y en cuanto a la rubia solo desviaba torpemente la mirada hacia otro lugar

-puede que su cuerpo esta a acostumbrado a mas resistencia física – dijo bajando y comenzando a caminar hacia ellos – pero eso no cambia de que aun son humanos – ya estando bastante cerca de ambos la miro a ella – mira nada mas estas muy empapada ,quieren ganarse un resfriado ¿o que? , andando – dijo dando una señal con el rostro a dirección a la academia – deben regresar ahora

El rubio comenzó a silbar ya que se dio cuenta de que sobraba en ese momento – Ejem – "tosió" – eso ejem , me suena a orden ejem! – Gaara lo miro algo sonriendo y ella al fin le dio la cara – No – dijo tranquila – yo me iré de aquí cuando ya haya terminado de completar mis vueltas – cogió de la mano a Naruto – vamos Naruto terminemos – lo miro – compermiso "majestad" EN-TRO-ME-TI-DO

Hay estaba de nuevo , hablándole sin ningún respeto como siempre , pero el sabia que ese "comportamiento" solo era para esconder sus debilidad hacia el , que había descubierto el cual se trataba que en cuanto el la atrapaba ella caía rendida a sus pies y se disponía a cualquier caricia que el le brindara, alcanzo a agarrarla del brazo uso un poco de fuerza de mas y luego la atrajo hacia el haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio e incluso soltó a Naruto y entre tres pestañeos se dio cuenta de que Gaara la estaba cargando – oye! – Comenzó a golpearle la espalda! - que estas haciendo ¡BAJAME!

-Deja de hacer escandalo o todos se van a dar cuenta! – Miro a Naruto arrojándole la sombrilla -y tu también andando – suspiro – ustedes dos son un dolor de cabeza – quejo

.

.

Los sirvientes estaban haciendo sus últimos labores ya que faltaba poco para las 10:00 de la noche , pero de repente el timbre sonó.. – Oh! Talvez es el joven Gaara – dijo la chica mientras habría la puerta con cautela – Que se le ofre…. – Las palabras de la chica se atoraron en la garganta al ver a la mujer de lindo rostro, elegante por el gran collar de perlas que estaba en su cuello y el vestido color fucsia oscuro de ceda pura que lucia , cabello negro y corto hasta su cuello pero ondulado dándole un toque redondito labios excesivamente rojos y mirada fría que rodeaban esos profundos ojos marrones …. – Informa que Amelia Dragonoi ya esta aquí – dijo arrogante sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica /totalmente ignorada\

-S-si enseguida y por favor pase la lluvia esta fuerte….- dijo la chica corriendo rápidamente en busca de su señor..

\- Naruto ya se ha ido a descansar y me pidió que te devolviera esto – decía la rubia con la sombrilla en las manos , el se encontraba de brazos cruzado apoyado en una de las paredes de la estrecho pasillo

-No es necesario … quédenselo , yo no lo necesito mucho . – De repente una extraña sensación inundo el cuerpo del pelirrojo e Ino de inmediato noto que el rostro del pelirrojo paso de estar tranquilo a excesivamente serio

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto preocupada

-De repente se manifestaron dos presencias que…. – Abrió los ojos por un momento – no puede ser!

-Gaara que pasa! – Dijo ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa

-Tu quédate aquí – dijo dispuesto a irse , pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

-No , no estaré tranquila hasta que me digas que pasa – lo miro profundamente - ¿es un Strigoi?! – El pelirrojo suspiro unos momentos y luego hiso un movimiento rápido y le dio un golpecito en el abdomen haciendo que ella cayera inconsciente , la cargo hasta su cama para dejarla y entonces susurro – aun no puedo exponerte a esto – se acerco a uno de sus oídos – lo siento..

.

.

La pelirroja estaba frente a su elegante cómoda con enorme espejo y llena de cosméticos peinando su hermoso cabello , cuando sintió el frio viento entrar - Qué raro – se levanto – estoy segura de que cerré la ventana – de pronto sintió una mano tapo su boca ella giro su mirada para ver de quien se trataba , y entonces esos intensos aguamarina le hiso una señal de que saliera cautelosamente al mirar para el gran salón.

-Que sorpresa de tenerla tan pronto aquí lady Amelia – dijo Hizashi lo mas formalmente acompañado de su esposa – y a ustedes Marshall y Lissa – la rubia de largo cabello ondulado ojos marrones rojizos y cuerpo envidiable hiso un gesto de "alegría" , mientras que el sexi rubio de cabello al estilo "Zack Efron" solo giro con molestias su mirada[sus ojos son iguales a los de Lissa marrones rojizos ya que son gemelos y dijo – como sea - La mujer cerro los ojos por un momento y suspiro – disculpe el comportamiento de mis hijos , pero usted sabe como es su carácter – miro a su alrededor – pero parece que su hija tampoco tiene modales

\- Disculpe? – Dijo Mebuki

-No se supone que ella también debería estar presente en mi recibimiento?

\- Ahh , es cierto – se disculpo Hizashi – es que con esto de su boda ha estado muy ocupada y se va a la cama temprano , pero ya la llamo – El varón ordeno a una de las sirvientas ir por Sakura pero:

-No te molestes padre – dijo ella apareciendo de las escaleras – como crees que me iba a quedar encerrada al sentir tan "tremendas" presencias

La rubia llevo su dedo índice a su boca y mordió su uña mientras que en su boca se dibujaba cierta risita , pero el rubio solo se limito a mirar hacia otra parte pero no duro mucho cuando se escucho la voz del pelirrojo inundar el lugar – Buenas noches – dijo Gaara saliendo tras Sakura

-Mmmm, que hombre – susurro Lissa cruzándose piernas y clavándole la mirada al igual que su madre y su hermano

\- Tu .. – dijo la poderosa mujer aun centrada en el pelirrojo – eres el hijo menor de Sabaku no Rasa ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo dio una rápida reverencia – si , soy Sabaku no Gaara es un placer conocerla – la miro serio como siempre

-con razón te pareces mucho a tu padre – dijo sonriendo y Gaara de igual manera

-yo soy Lissa – se levanto la rubia y le ofreció la mano – es un placer conocerte guapo – dijo guiñándole el ojo , el la saludo sin problemas – un placer conocerla – acerco a Sakura al darse cuenta los celos en sus ojos y luego dijo – soy el prometido de Sakura Dragomir

La rubia parpadeo dos veces , luego miro a Sakura y esta le sonreía victoriosa – Ahh, q-que sorpresa – rio sarcástica – no me lo esperaba ㈳3㈳3.

-Marshall? – Llamo la mujer - ¿no vas a saludar al Joven Sabaku? – Dijo haciéndole una señal con los ojos – el rubio le levanto sin ganas camino junto a su hermana y ya estando cerca de el Gaara hiso inclino su cabeza en forma de respeto entonces el rubio y le ofreció la mano , Gaara nuevamente interactuó con los temidos hermanos Dragonoi – Gusto en conocerte – al fin había hablado el rubio , su voz era muy gruesa e intimidante[ no han escuchado la voz latina de Neji Shippuden? Pues es igualita] , Gaara lo miro un momento - **así que este es Marshall Dragonoi , valla es un tipo muy interesante** - termino sus pensamientos – El placer es mío , el rubio sonrió por un momento – espero que nos llevemos bien Sabaku san – ok esto cogió de sorpresa al pelirrojo , luego esos intensos ojos marrones con toques rojizos se dirigieron a Sakura – y tu si que has cambiado mucho – tomo su mano y dio un suave beso – te has convertido en toda una belleza - dijo el chico , provocando sorpresa en la pelirrosa

La rubia giro los ojos en forma de molestia y se cruzo de brazos - **esta bromeado o ¿Qué? ** penso.

-En fin , ya con todos estos recibimientos me imagino que deben estar cansados por el viaje desde Transilvania , así que mandare a preparan sus habitaciones .

-Reina Amelia – dijo Rasa entrando al gran salón con el resto de su familia – perdón por el retraso pero apenas sentí su presencia y por vine de inmediato – hiso una reverencia seguido de Karura, Temari y Kankurou – miro a los gemelos y inclino la cabeza por con respeto – han crecido mucho altezas reales

-Cuanto tiempo a pasado Rasa , es un gusto volverte a ver – miro a Karura y a sus chicos – igual a ti Karura y a tus niños que ya han crecido – Temari , Kankurou

-Y por cierto – Rasa fue a lado del pelirrojo – el es..

-Tu hijo menor – interrumpió – el pequeño que siempre pasaba a lado de su madre y no salía mucho

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas que se le hicieron sospechosas al pelirrojo pero de pronto la voz del rubio que se dirigía hacia el hiso que desviara la mirada para que no se diera cuenta – Sabaku san yo…

-Espera Marshall – dijo la rubia deteniéndolo con el brazo – ya no olvida lo que te dije – sonrió – tengo una mejor idea – el rubio se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos y comenzó a alearse – como quieras

-espero verte despues Gaara kun - ㈵6 dijo guiñándole nuevamente un ojo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia:

-Kankurou! Cuanto tiempo! – Dijo la rubia abrazándolo , lo cual llamo la atención del pelirrojo al parecer eran muy cercanos , y en cuanto a Marshall miraba con una sonrisa ** así que ese es tu plan hermana , tu como siempre ** ㈴4

La rubia le pidió a Kankurou que le ayudara la escoger su habitación , este acepto al quedar impactado con la belleza de la rubia , y mientras caminaban por los pasillos:

-Porque nunca me hablaste de tu hermano? – Pregunto "inocente"

-ehh? – Rio irónicamente – así que ya conociste a Gaara – suspiro – es que el desde muy pequeño fue tímido y en aquellas épocas no había mucho que contar

-pero ahora se nota que no es así? ¿Qué edad tiene actualmente?

-Tiene 118 – la miro curioso – espera…. No me digas que Gaara te llamo la atención?

-¿Qué? – Rio divertida "" – como crees es un siglo menor que yo sabes que no me gustan los hombres jóvenes – aun así el castaño la miraba desconfiado ella lo noto , y al parecer el Kankurou que ella conocía se había muerto ¿Dónde quedaba aquel niño que siempre hacía su voluntad sin poner peros? , ok lo aceptaba , Kankurou había cambiado así que sus viejos trucos ya no servirían de nada , por eso tenía que estrenar los nuevos que poseía como su extraordinaria belleza .

-Hay Kanku – se acerco a el y le acaricio la Nariz – es que sabes que me gusta estar informada – dijo ya cortando la distancia que los separaban – no solo soy yo , mi hermano y mi madre también quiere saber mas sobre el futuro esposo de Sakura - comenzó a hablar sensualmente – me ayudarías mucho si me dices todo , para ganarle partida a mi familia – dicho esto lo beso enredando sus piernas mientras comenzaba el feroz movimiento de sus labios , todo por obtener información del pelirrojo.

* * *

 **Ok ha comenzado otra guerra dentro del castillo , ¿me pregunto como reaccionara Lissa cuando Gaara la rechace? O ¿Cuándo se entere de sus sentimientos por Ino? … hay Deosss! Pobre Ino cada vez la persigue mas peligró en fin amigos aquí queda la conti , espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de mi ausencia , pero es que es culpa del estudio SHANNARO! , pero bueno hasta el próximo siglo :P .**

 **Ñoooo no es cierto xD jejeje are lo posible para no hacerlos esperar mucho. Bye , bey .**


	10. Capitulo X

**Hola humanos!**

 **Aqui esta la conti , perdon por tardar mucho , pero prometo que ya no lo are ^^**

 **En fin dusfruten el cap titulado GEMELOS DRAGONOI**

* * *

Con los últimos acontecimientos que el castillo Dragomir enfrentaba , la investigación sobre el incidente de los Strigoi estaba suspendida, Hizashi había dado una orden secreta a todo el reino, la cual se trataba de que nadie debía mencionar ni una sola palabra sobre aquello mientras la estancia de los Dragonoi .

La triste luz comenzaba a abrazar el entorno cubierto de grandes montañas y bosques , lo que significaba el despertar de las criaturas que habitaban en los alrededores , liebres , ciervos , ardillas y osos . Momento perfecto para resurgir desde los mas altos arboles y tumbar a un ciervo adulto y darle una muerte rápida sin dolor ni sufrimiento , dedujo rápidamente el pelirrojo clavando sus fuertes y afilados colmillos en el cuello del animal arrebatándole la vida en cuestión de segundos. Llevo sus dedos a su boca y limpio sus labios – creo que con esto será suficiente – cargo al animal para luego llevarlo con el cadáver de un enorme oso que se encontraba en una camioneta que el había traído para no levantar sospechas de los cazadores ordinarios que también estaban por esa zona , es decir el mundo humano. Deposito el cadáver del animal junto con el otro para luego ir por su camisa , ya que a el le gustaba cazar con su pecho descubierto para no ensuciar mucho su ropa, además odiaba verse manchado de sangre.

Comenzó a conducir con algo de prisa mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa ignorando totalmente el camino , cuando una figura se poso frente de el, intento detener el carro pero este seguía con micha prisa miro la silueta pero el polvo que estaba levantando al intentar parar la camioneta no dejaba distinguir quien era solo se notaba la silueta en forma de ser humano , su segunda acción era girar la camioneta hacia otra dirección para no provocar desgracias pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tan cerca y cuando pensó que lo peor estaba a punto de pasar, la mano de la persona que creyó que estaba a punto de atropellar detuvo la camioneta con una mano.

Ok aquella preocupación ya había pasado la persona que estaba frente a el no era un humano – oye! Por si no te diste cuenta llevo prisa , quítate del camino – dijo algo molesto. El polvo iba desapareciendo dando mas claridad a la silueta que luego se formaba en forma femenina , el pelirrojo volvió en encender la camioneta – ahora que se que no eres un simple humano , pasare sobre ti si no te haces a un lado – dijo con su típica sexi forma seria , luego una risita se comenzó a escuchar mientras se acercaba , Gaara miro atento cuando vio ese hermoso cabello rubio que era movido con el viento y se descubría del polvo – ¿Guardiana? – pregunto curioso.

-Muy buenos días Gaara – dijo la hermosa rubia de ojos marrones mientras se apoyaba en la parte delantera de la camioneta

** Lissa Dragomir** - ¿Qué haces en este lugar? – dijo volviendo con su seriedad

-Te vi saliendo y …. – Camino hacia la entrada de la camioneta para después subirse – quise venir a ver como cazabas – dijo llevando su mano hacia la mano que Gaara tenia libre , pero al primer contacto el la aparto rápidamente -¿Ah si? – la miro – espero que otro día no lo hagas – giro su mirada hacia delante nuevamente – para otra ocasión no lo hagas …. No me gusta que me vean cazar - dijo comenzando a mover la camioneta , la rubio rio sin gracia , pero luego se percato de que el pelirrojo tenia tres botones desabrochados – te ordeno que te detengas – ordeno , Gaara la miro por un momento , rio y luego obedeció ya que no podía creer que estaba accediendo a las ordenes de alguien. – Listo – dijo empezando su tranquilidad

No puedes llegar al palacio así y menos conmigo acompañándote – dijo la rubia apunado "su problema" , Gaara miro – oh …lo siento – dijo sin gracia

Comenzó a tapar su pecho pero la rubia lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de terminar – ¿que estas haciendo? – La miro incrédulo

-Esto es por responderme por esa manera sin respeto - la rubia se abalanzo rápidamente sobre su cuerpo atrapándolo contra ella y el asiento , Gaara la miro algo desafiante pero sabia que no podía lastimarla y por eso se quedo inmóvil y solo miro como ella venia hacia su rostro con sus colmillos descubiertos y para cuando reacciono la rubia lo había atrapado en un apasionado beso.

El pelirrojo pestañeo dos veces al sentir la suave sensación que la rubia le daba mientras disminuía el movimiento del beso, uno que parecía salvaje se convirtió en un tierno, suave, delicado por eso el permitió que siguiera e incluso correspondió por unos segundos hasta que ella dejo sus labios y descendió hasta su cuello con tiernos besos que terminarían después en su pecho cuando ella comenzaba a desabrochar nuevamente la camiseta el la detuvo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto aun sujetándola de la muñeca y obligándola a bajarse de el

\- ¿Qué? – dijo juguetona – no me digas que no te gusto, porque no te lo creería – Gaara la soltó con brusquedad , dejo de mirarla y nuevamente puso su vista en frente

\- voy a pedirle que regrese usted sola – decía aun sin mirarla , la rubia solo lo veía mientras reía con gracia ya que no podía evitar sentirse cada vez mas atraída por aquel pelirrojo – esta bien lo are – dijo aun en risas – pero no me iré sin antes decirte esto…. – llevo su mano hacia el rostro del pelirrojo tomándolo y haciendo que lo mirara – me gustas mucho Gaara – lo soltó de golpe sin meditarlo de una manera tan tranquila , en cuanto el caso de Gaara no era tan diferente a la de ella , despues de todo sabía que los gemelos Dragonoi crecieron acostumbrados a conseguir lo que quieren sin importarles lo que tengan que hacer ¡lo conseguían! Y lo mas obvio en ese momento era que ahora el era el nuevo trofeo que Lissa Dragonoi quería conseguir pero el no era capricho de nadie y menos uno pasajero así que obviamente no caería bajo sus sucias armas de seducción – jeh! – Rio sarcástico – a usted se le ha olvidado que tengo prometida – la miro – y supongo que con lo que he dicho , usted ya sabe cual es su respuesta a su "repentina confesión" - aclaro mientras apretaba uno de los botones de la camioneta que abrían las puertas automáticamente y dejaba de mirarla.

Aquellas declaraciones solo la cautivaron mas por eso solo rio divertida llevando su dedo índice directo a esos tan deseables labios rojos para despues morder su uña mientras lo miraba aun de forma divertida – sabias que dirías algo así , por eso…. – Se cruzo de piernas – cada vez te me haces mas interesante – dejo de morderse la uña y aquel dedo que estaba manchado de labial lo llevo a la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo dejándole su rastro – esto no es una obsesión…- se bajo de la camioneta - es amor Gaara , y no importa que tenga que hacer serás mío - comento y luego desapareció

-Esto es increíble – dijo de mala el pelirrojo chocando su cabeza contra el volante

Ino abrió sus ojos y se levanto rápidamente - ¡Gaara! … – Grito al recordar lo que paso la noche anterior , miro a su alrededor notando la luz del día y de repente una extraña sensación volvió a ella – ¡los Dragonoi! – Dijo saltando rápidamente de la cama.

La pelirrosa caminaba de un lado a otro en su enorme habitación , se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo que estaba presente en todo el reino por culpa de los gemelos, entonces la figura de la rubia llego a su cabeza - ¿desde cuando se volvió tan hermosa! – Gruñía chochando su zapato contra piso – ok , ok! – Cálmate Sakura - dijo para ella misma dando un ondo suspiro hasta que se oyeron tres golpecitos en su puerta – adelante- ordeno.

-Alteza – dijo uno de los mayordomos con mucha firmeza – sus padres lo esperan en el gran comedor

-¿Qué? – Pregunto extrañada , luego checo su reloj – son las 7:30 de la mañana ¿Quién salió de caza tan temprano?

-Según la información que poseo el Joven Gaara salió desde la madrugada a Cazar – dijo a punto de retirarse

\- ¿Qué? – gruño molesta - ¿Cómo es posible que mi padre tenga el cinismo de mandar a su futuro yerno a las tareas domesticas ¡SHANNARO!

\- En eso si no tengo nada que decirle alteza

-Ahhh! Tu nunca traes buena información! – Se cruzo de brazos y volvió a mirarlo – que sigues haciendo aquí! – Tiro su zapato para cerrar la puerta - ¡fuera!

En el gran comedor ya todo estaba listo , grandes y elegantes copas y botellas color negro transparentes llenas de sangre fresca recién traída ,lo que se podía llamar un atentico desayuno de vampiros.

-Parece que debemos comenzar al desayunar sin los futuros novios – dijo Amelia mientras miraba a Hizashi que se encontraba al frente de ella

-Pero que dices mama -interrumpe Lissa desde su derecha– escuche que Gaara fue el encargado de la caza , seria injusto que el no viniera – por otro lado Marshall permanecía callado pero esta vez con un libro en la mano ignorando la conversación.

-Sakura ha tenido días muy pesados estos últimos días – comenta Hizashi tomando un sorbo avisando el comienzo del almuerzo – por eso merece que la disculpen

\- bueno tienes razón ..- responde Amelia – pronto tendrá el mando de todo Dragomir lo que significara que ya no tendrá mas tiempo libre – toma un sorbo – mmmm se enfrentara a todos los tipos de problemas

\- No creo que le cueste trabajo – Dice Hizashi algo orgulloso – por eso elegí – a Gaara como su esposo – la rubia no pudo evitar presentar un gesto molesto por el comentario , pero no podía hacer por el momento absolutamente nada excepto escuchar – ese muchacho además de ser muy buenos modales , es uno de los mejores el caza y muy buen líder…

-ahora entiendo tu decisión… – comenta la elegante mujer mientras llevaba una de sus manos al hombro de su hijo que se encontraba a su izquierda - Marshall tiene esas mismas características – aclaro, mientras que el rubio tomo cuidadosamente la copa y bebió aun sin tomarle mucho interés a la conversación hasta que…

\- Su alteza real la princesa Sakura – informa uno de los mayordomos bajando de las escaleras , Lissa miro al igual que su hermano y su madre descender a la hermosa pelirosa mas elegante que nunca , su cabello recogido y luciendo un vestido color esmalte corto hasta las rodillas , tacos altos blancos y de adornos aretes y collar de perlas , lo que logro llamar la atención del rubio haciendo que dejara su lectura y dedicarse a admirar su belleza.

La pelirrosa miro alrededor - ¿Dónde esta Gaara? – Pregunto con inquietud

-Menciono que debía ducharse , no se si te enteraste que se encargo de caza – dijo Hizashi

-Ahora que lo dices papa…. – Comenzó a caminar directo a encarar a su padre – ¿como es posible que mandes de ¿CAZA? A tu futuro yerno? ¡Se supone que el sera el Rey pronto! Ya no debe hacer este tipo de cosas! – Dijo molesta la pelirrosa

\- Si eso esta en las leyes prefiero no ser rey – dijo Gaara entrando al gran comedor robando la atención de todos como de costumbre

** ¡ahh! ¡No puede ser mas guapo! ** - pensó Lissa para ella, teniendo esa juguetona sonrisa sola sin quitarle la mirada al pelirrojo mientras mordía una de sus uñas pero aquella sonrisa no duro mucho al ver a la pelirosa abrazar al "su chico"

-Bienvenido Joven Gaara – comento Hizashi – creímos que no iba a llegar

-De hecho no voy a quedarme …. Tengo un asunto importante que atender pero quise pasar a ver a como esta ….

\- No señorita le dijimos que no puede pasar – interrumpieron los empleados tratando de detener a la rubia guardiana - ¡Señorita!

\- Dejen de molestar yo quiero ver como esta Sakura … y ..

– Ino! – Interrumpió la pelirrosa en susurros – cálmate! – Dijo haciéndole señas sobre los Dragonoi con su verde mirada

Ino dirigió su mirada hacia el grande y elegante comedor y de inmediato noto las caras nuevas que acompañaban a Lord y Lady Dragomir y también sentía la tención que estaba apareciendo entre ella y los Dragonoi .

Aquellas intensas miradas que se dirigían hacia ella le provocaban cierto nerviosismo … y mas con esos intimidantes orbes rojizos de los gemelos que eran como cuchillos que se clavaban en todo su cuerpo ** ¿Por qué siento tanta grandeza al estar tan cerca de ellos** - trago saliva al ver como de repente Marshall la miro alzando una ceja

-¿Quién es esta señorita? – Intervino Amelia aun mirándola , Hizashi llevo su mano hasta su rostro **Esta niña y sus ruidosas entradas de siempre ** - pensó – Ella es…

-Es mi guardiana- interrumpe la pelirrosa – y también es mi mejor amiga

\- Un placer en conocerlos – dijo Ino mientras hacia la respetuosa reverencia – Soy Ino Yamanaka..

\- Jeh! – rio Lissa – ¿una guardiana amiga de la princesa? Jajá eso si que es divertido – se burlo

Gaara se coloco delante Ino al notarle su seria mirada dirigida hacia Lissa – Como dije ….yo también debo irme – dijo en su tipo tono conquistador de chicas consiguiendo la atención de su nueva pretendiente – tengo trabajo que hacer con mis AMIGOS los GUARDIANES.. – Dijo mientras se volteaba hacia Ino – me permites – comento mientras la tomaba de la muñeca con la intención de retirarse , pero sin antes voltear hacia Lissa y ver como se tragaba sus palabras.

-¡Porque tengo que hacer esto yo Kakashi sensei! – dijo el rubio entre lagrimas mientras pelaba cebollas xD

\- no te quejes y sigue en ello – dijo el peliplatiado con su típico tono de voz de tranquilidad mientras leía su libro

-Empiezo a creer que esto no es un entrenamiento ttebayo!

\- Por su puesto que es lo es….. ¿o a caso ya olvidaste el olor de la boca de un Strigoi?

\- Claro que no…! Pero y esto en que me ayuda ttebayo!

\- el aliento de un Strigoi es muy fuerte , y con haciendo eso te acostumbraras y no tendrás problemas en una de tus futuras batallas ^^

-¿esta seguro que esto no es para una de sus raras ensaladas Kakashi sensei? ? ﾟﾘﾑ

Una gota imaginaria broto en los cabellos del peliplatiado ?￢ﾀﾓ pe..pero que dices muchacho! XD …. Claro que no! ? ﾟﾘﾂ.

-¡Cuando piensas soltarme! – Dijo la rubia comenzando a irritarse

\- Y tu cuando dejaras de ser tan tonta!

-¿EHHH?

\- Estas loca o que? – seguía regañándola sin ella entender , que se soltó - ¿de que me estas halando? – Gaara se volteo a mirarla – eres como una inofensiva liebre yendo directo a la cuna de lobos – aclaro dándole un golpecito en la frente al estilo Itachi y Sasuke

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo aun confundida

\- enserio? – Dijo el pelirrojo algo irónico - has escuchado tantas cosas sobre los Dragonoi y aun así entras causando alboroto frente a ellos – la miro divertido – de verdad que eres especial guardiana

-Eres un cretino! – Dijo empujándolo – de verdad que … no se que es lo que ve Sakura en ti!

No sabia porque ,pero le encantaba verla enojada , sus ojitos azules cogían mas brillo sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y lo mejor era que su fleco se le alzaba dejando ver su bello rostro por completo … era un hecho esa mujer le encantaba y por eso es que siempre veía la forma de ponerla furiosa , sonreía discretamente cuando la veía en ese estado pero también sabia que un nuevo peligro la asechaba y que debía estar mas alerta si quiera protegerla.

-Escucha guardiana – dijo con un tono de voz seca – el castillo es peligroso ahora teniendo a los Dragonoi cerca – le clavo la mirada – No debes bajar la guardia en ningún momento…

\- Si, lo dices por tu futura esposa no te preocupes – interrumpió – descuida….. no dejare que le hagan nada a Sakura…

– ohh , si …Sakura…jejejeje….. – dijo algo confundido ya que a eso el no se refería

-Debo irme , hoy tengo una lección especial con Kakashi y ya me estoy tardando – dijo comenzando a alejarse

Otra vez estaba sucediendo lo mismo, ….una vez mas ella ignoraba sus sentimientos se iba tan rápido como el agua y dejaba un paisaje seco al instante. Pero aun así el no se iba a rendir , ya que si pasaba sus declaraciones serian en vano y aquello no era su estilo , además Ino era la única mujer que había logrado despertar sentimientos que el no conocía , no la iba a dejar tan fácil!

-En mi opinión no deberían tener guardianes dentro del palacio - comento Amelia – despues de todo son humanos , se les puede subir mucho humo a la cabeza asta el punto de llegar a una revelación como sucedía en los tiempos antiguos cuando creían tener mas poder que nosotros

\- En este lugar se respeta la ley de Drácula – dijo Sakura yéndose en contra de la palabra de Amelia Dragonoi – los guardianes son preciados para nosotros ya que no solo son un arma si no aliados ,tal como quería Drácula IGUALDAD entre humanos y vampiros en otras palabras – las miradas de ambas chocaron – aquí no abuzamos de PODER

-Valla Sakura – dijo Lissa – suenas como si tuvieras toda la autoridad – la miro seria – que lastima que no tengas el poder completo de Drácula..

\- talvez ..pero ahora estas en mi reino y por lo tanto soy yo la que…

\- ya es suficiente Sakura! – Dijo Hizashi con voz grave - ¿Qué modales son esos? - La miro molesto – una princesa no discute con otra!

\- Lo mismo digo de ti Lissa – añadió Amelia

\- Pero que dices mama!? – Se levanto de la mesa – no iba a permitir que te siguiera hablando de esa forma!

-Ella tiene razón en cierto punto – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un sorbo provocando que su madre lo mirara de forma como de …."de que lado estas" xD

-Marshall!? – Dijo Lissa algo alterada

-Es verdad que en nuestro hogar tiene mucho poder y no tratamos a los guardianes y Humanos como Drácula quería

La mujer rio ante al comentario de su hijo ya que era lo único que podía hacer así se muriera de coraje por dentro - como vez Marshall tiene algo de parecido con Sakura , por eso… - miro a la pelirrosa – No me "molesta" lo que dijiste querida.. Hizashi , por favor no castigues a tu florecita – dijo "amablemente"

-Estos es increíble – dijo Lissa molesta retirándose de lugar .

El castaño se encontraba en su alcoba aun recordando ese beso que hubo entre el y Lissa , era tan bueno aquel recuerdo que la expresión tonta en si rostro lo decía todo . Llevo sus manos a sus labios y los acaricio por un momento aun con el recuerdo en su cabeza – Lissa Dragonoi – decía con tono chistoso – ya no me interesa Sakura , después de todo no hay nada interesante en ella Jeh empiezo a sentir pena por Gaara

-Sabes que Gaara no ama a Sakura ..

\- ¡Temari! – Dijo exaltado – me asustaste! , ya no vuelvas a hacer eso – la miro - ¿desde cuando estas parada allí!?

-Desde que empezaste a decir tonterías – dijo entrando a la habitación y sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la alcoba de su hermano

-¿Qué hay de malo con Lissa? – Dijo orgulloso - ¿Qué no la viste? Esta hermosísima y se ve que la traigo loca

La pelidorado dio un risa compasiva a su hermano – de verdad que tu eres el que causa pena Kankurou - comenzó a dirigirse a la salida – ella no ha cambiado en nada – comento

-Jeh! Estas celosa porque Marshall no te presto atención cierto? – Dijo de una!

\- Crees que a mi me importa eso? – Decía a pinto de explotar – escucha mocoso! – Lo encaro – yo no soy idiota ni siega para no darme cuenta que los gemelos Dragonoi siguen siendo los mismos manipuladores de siempre

Camino furiosa hacia la puerta – es obvio que tu sigues siendo un títere de Lissa – dicho esto se fue – pero el castaño no dio mucha importancia – jah Temari…cree que con solo decirme eso me ofendió – volvió a recostarse – no entiende nada Jajaja

-No sabemos que esta tramando Amelia Dragomir aun – decía Rasa con un tono preocupante

-De verdad los Dragonoi son tan peligrosos padre? – Decía el sentado en el balcón

-Los Dragonoi le han causado muchos problemas a nuestra tierra desde aquel pacto que hubo hace tiempo Gaara

\- lo dices por lo que Lissa le hiso a Sakura cuando eran pequeñas?

-Exacto…- el propósito de eso era que Dragomir perdiera a su única heredera …. – Callo un momento – ya que si eso pasaba no abría nadie mas legitimo al trono …y una vez que Hizashi muriera uno de los gemelos tomaría todo Dragomir debido a que Mebuki ya no era capas de tener mas hijos

-Quieres decir que después de que Sakura naciera Mebuki fue completamente transformada en vampiro – dijo el pelirrojo algo asombrado

\- si…

\- ¿pero porque? Hiso aquello el señor Hizashi?

\- Fue una orden de los Dragonoi - dijo Rasa dando un profundo suspiro mientras que Gaara no podía creer lo que escuchaba – pero ¿Por qué? Ellos no tenían ningún derecho a decidir eso..

\- Arthur era una bestia!, Hizashi no quería volver a tener malas relaciones con el , por eso no se fueron en contra de Lissa cuando paso eso con Sakura , y lo de Mebuki se decidió porque por accidente gente de nuestras tierras mato a vampiros de sus tierras y eso para el era un insulto y temíamos que se levantara contra nosotros con otra guerra ya que no escuchaba ni una sola palabra y por eso Hizashi , llego al acuerdo de que…. solo tendría un solo hijo … en otras palabras Arthur siempre quiso ser el soberado de todo!

-Entonces , quieres decir que lo de Sakura fue planeado desde el principio con el único propósito de quedarse con todo …

\- exactamente ….. ahora entiendes el grave peligro que corre el reino …

Gaara medito un poco , ahora comprendía todo , porque apresurar el matrimonio de Sakura , el porque estaban desesperados en traerla de vuelta cuando se fugo, en otras palabra ella siempre fue el objetivo de los Dragonoi , ya que si ella no existía se apoderarían de Dragomir sin ningún problema…. – yo – dijo parándose del sillón iré a meditar todo esto a mi habitación padre , por lo pronto ya no te preocupes , ya entiendo…

Gaara camino hasta su habitación aun en medio shock por lo que su padre le contado , pero esto se debía a Ino , ella era tan testaruda que en cualquier momento podria enfrentarlos y el no podía permitir que eso pasara ya que no sabia de que seria capaz si le tocaban un solo pelo a su rubia … abrió la puerta de su cuarto y una vez adentro cerro para que nadie lo interrumpiera pero cuando se dirigió a su alcoba encontró algo que no veía todos los días.

El pelirrojo pestañeo dos veces antes de volver a la realidad al ver a Lissa Dragonoi enzima de su cama completamente desnuda apenas cubriendo sus pechos y su entrepierna con sus sabanas pero después volvió completamente a la realidad y se dio vueltas dándole la espalda

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto el chico intentando poner seriedad

-¿Qué? – dijo la rubia comenzando a jugar – no me digas que no te gusta haberme visto tal como mi padre me trajo al mundo , porque no te creería – dijo ya comenzando a coquetearle

\- estas loca – dijo saliendo de la habitación y tirando la puerta y ella solo reacciono riendo victoriosa ya que sabia que después de todo si logro su objetivo.

\- ¿estas diciendo que los Dragonoi ya están en el reino ttebayo? – dijo exaltado el rubio mientras que el peliplatiado solo escuchaba con atención

\- al parecer llegaron anoche, Gaara me lo dijo- decía mientras tocaba suavemente su mano – yo hubiera ido a verlos desde anoche pero el no me dejo

\- jejeje Gaara siempre preocupándose por ti ttebayo – decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa y ella se la devolvía pero era un poco mas tímida

-no es momento para bromear obre este asunto – dijo Kakashi con una voz tensa que enseguida borro el momento divertido en la expresiones de los rubios

\- ¿Por qué de repente nos dice esto Kakashi sensei? – pregunto la rubia con inquietud

El peliplatiado se cruzo de brazos y dio un profundo suspiro antes contestar – verán….. – los miro dejando a un lado su libro –creo que ya es la hora de revelarles todos los detalles sobre la peligrosidad que corre el reino con la presencia de los Dragonoi y mas – dijo con voz preocupante – ya son guardianes personales de la familia real …

La rubia comenzaba a preocuparse pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundida con la expresión tan seria del rostro y la palabras de Kakashi sabia que no iba a ser nada bueno lo que estaba a punto de escuchar pero aun así pregunto - ¿Qué es exactamente sensei?

-me refiero a que Sakura desde ahora requerirá aun mas su protección ya que ella esta asechada por el peligro . Los dos chicos le pusieron ya seriedad al asunto Kakashi les pidió que después de los que le iba a decir mantuvieran discreción hasta que se presentara un primer ataque los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo y entonces Hatake comenzó a explicarle el asunto.

El pelirrojo salió de su casa cuando antes su madre pudo notar que algo le pasaba e intento detenerlo pero el se fue rápidamente a las montañas – Gaara! – lo llamo por ultima vez pro el se alejaba rápidamente – ahh este muchacho – se quejo – entrando nuevamente a la casa – últimamente anda muy raro

-cuanto tiempo Karura san – sonó la intimidante voz de la rubia asustando a la mujer

-LI- Lissa … - dijo entrecortadamente – que sorpresa … - decía haciendo la reverencia – no esperaba encontrármela en mi propia casa

\- jejejeje , vine en busca de Gaara kun – se dirigió uno de los muebles – lo que pasa es que prometió enseñarme

La mujer la miro extrañada por un momento ya que no creía lo que estaba diciendo la muchacha , Gaara no era alguien que construía lazos fácilmente y menos con ella …. – oh – dijo en tono de sorpresa – acabo de verlo salir , supongo que se olvido , discúlpelo por eso , ahora que su boda se acerca anda muy distraído de las cosas – la rubia reviro los ojos ante el comentario , obviamente no había venido para saber nada sobre la boda , lo que quería era mas información de Gaara – descuide – dijo en tono discreto – no he venido aquí en vano – la invito a sentarse – es mas porque no me cuenta algo de su hijo ya que estoy aquí – dijo alegremente , Karura no sintió malas intenciones en aquello por eso obsedió sin problemas .

Ino y Naruto después de haber escuchado la terrible historia de los Dragomir y lo Dragonoi , estaban completamente convencidos sobre el peligro que corrían todos en el reino si algo le sucedía a la única heredera al trono . el rubio se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse , giro la manilla pero la voz de Kakashi lo detuvo - ¿No estarás pensando en hacer una tontería verdad Naruto? – el rubio rio sin gracia ante el comentario . ¿me cree lo suficientemente tonto?

-No si me dices a donde vas , ya que al verte así cualquiera puede pensar que quieres ir ahora mismo a enfrentarte a los Dragonoi tu solo….

\- esta subestimándome sensei – abrió la puerta – seguiré preparándome lo suficiente para pedirle al rey lo antes posible que me convierta en un Dhampir si queremos proteger a Sakura chan - la puerta se cerro después de aquello dejando únicamente a la rubia y al hombre de los cabellos plateados en el lugar , Ino después de haber visto esto le dirigió su mirada a Kakashi – sensei! Yo también debo hacer lo mismo que Naruto …enséñeme lo ultimo que se necesita para ser un Dhampir – Kakashi noto la desesperación en la mirada de la rubia – tu y Naruto ya no necesitan entrenamiento – dijo dándole la espalda dejando a la rubia confundida – ustedes dos ya están preparados para recibir el favor de la familia real – la miro nuevamente – ustedes tienen algo que muchos no – la rubia lo miro con intriga – tienen el deseo de proteger a alguien cercano , aquello que te hace descubrir poderes inimaginables con tal de poner a salvo a esa persona especial , nosotros ya no nada que enseñarle , por ahora el trabajo es de ustedes..

\- que me quiere decir exactamente? – pregunto aun con la intriga en su rostro

\- que ahora es de ustedes conseguir el favor de la familia real , y ver si sus cuerpos reacciona de manera positiva ante el veneno.

Ino sabia la gravedad del momento , no podía ir ahora a reclamar sus transformación , no en la circunstancias e que el rey se encontraba y peor aun , teniendo semejantes indeseables invitados , Kakashi pareció adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia y decidió dejarla sola , ella por su parte solo lo vio salir y no lo detuvo después de todo en verdad necesitaba estar sola.

-¿A dónde se abra ido Gaara? – decía la pelirrosa mientra miraba todo el paisaje dese el balcón de su habitación – justo en estos momentos decide dejarme sola

\- aun no estas casada y sufres por la ausencia de tu futuro marido – sonó una voz masculina desde el techo haciendo que la pelirrosa mirara rápidamente hacia aquello – quien esta hay! – dijo exaltada

\- tranquilízate – entro rápidamente una ráfaga que se coloco detrás de ella rápidamente – solo soy yo – dijo el rubio de los ojos rojizos mirándola divertido por su tono asustado que tenia Sakura en su rostro

-Marshall! – respiro aliviada – no vuelvas a hacer eso! ….y quien te dio permiso para entrar así a mi cuarto!

-no es cortes que recibas a alguien en el techo

\- no eres bienvenido en mi habitación Marshall , así que te suplico que te retires ..

El rubio dio una sonrisa sarcástica – esta bien –dijo como si nada y luego camino hacia la puerta – es increíble darme cuenta que aun no confías en mi ..

-como quieres que lo haga! – alzo el tono de voz – si aun no olvido lo que quiso hacerme tu hermana! - La sonrisa del rubio desapareció , el ambiente dentro del cuarto de pus algo tenso , voltio por unos segundos su intimidante rojiza mirada hacia la pelirrosa , haciendo que esta comenzara a ponerse nerviosa ..

-Sakura chan! – se oyó la voz de Naruto mientras abría de golpe la puerta de la habitación , entonces aquellas intensas miradas se encontraron. El rubio de ojos azules permaneció en silencio unos minutos mirando a vampiro de ojos rojizos con su inocente expresión en su rostro ya que no sabia aun quien era aquel chico que tenia enfrente – ¡Hola! – rompió el silencio del momento trayendo energía con su imponente voz que expresaba buenas emociones – perdón si interrumpo algo importante ttebayo … es que soy medio bruto y nunca me fijo bien en las cosas – rio – bueno ehh – si quieren iré a dar una vuelta y después regreso cuando no hayan terminado jejeje… – decía aun con su sonrisa en rostro Marshall lo miraba con atención , ya que el había cambiado totalmente el ambiente y la tención que su encuentro con Sakura estaba desatando , que reacciono cuando el rubio le había tomado su mano derecha en forma de un amable saludo – un gusto en saludarte amigo – dijo dándole otra grande sonrisa el no supo reaccionar por eso permitió el contacto hasta que la cabellera platinada del Uzumaki desapareció entre la puerta de salida . el rubio parpadeo dos veces hasta que se volteo nuevamente hacia la pelirrosa - ¿Quién era ese? – pregunto notándosele la intriga

-es…. – dudaba en decirle – uno de los guardianes en entrenamiento , y también un amigo de la familia..

\- oh! – fingió desinterés – yo…. Me disculpo por lo ocurrido – dijo dispuesto a retirarse – ehh , ya no veremos..

La pelirrosa solo miro como aquel temible vampiro que hace unos momentos estaba a punto de atacarla se retiró de aquel posible campo de batalla sin haber dejado amenazas por la simple aparición de Naruto – esto… aun no me lo puedo creer ….

La rubia había salido a caminar aun pensando en la situación –**Sakura** - era la única palabra en su mente , no podía dejar de pensar ni un segundo lo que Lissa podria hacerle a su amiga si ella no se había mas fuerte , le aterraba la idea de que su fuerza no fuera suficiente para protegerla , estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba estaba en las afueras de la academia, un bien mas frio de lo normal apareció de repente m ella froto sus brazos y siguió caminando ya que se sentía estresada con todo lo que estaba pasando y talvez estar un poco al aire libre le ayudaría a relajarse , sus andar era lento y su mirada hacia el cielo la llevaban sin rumbo , hasta que decidió volver a la realidad - ehh? – dijo sorprendida al darse cuenta que se encontraba en la orilla de un lago – y esto …. – Decía sorprendida ya que no sabia de la existencia de aquel lugar , no en medio de ese enorme y siniestro bosque , se acerco mas a la orilla para tocar el agua – oye! – se oyó la voz de una anciana , la rubia miro todo a su alrededor , cuando sintió que respiraban detrás - ahh! – Dio un grito por el susto al ver a la anciana con rasgos de bruja mirarla incomoda - ¿Quién? … es usted! – Dijo apartándose rápidamente

-Lo mismo te digo niña , además que crees que estabas haciendo niña escandalosa! – decía la anciana aun molesta

-este lugar ….es tuyo? – dijo apuntándola - ¿tienes permiso para haber hecho esto en tierras ajenas…. Ehhh ¡bruja! – No se ocurrió otra palabra como indirecta

-En este lugar no permito humanos , y menos con tremendos temperamentos como el tuyo, no vuelvas a tocar esta agua ..que te quede claro – le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse – creo que ya es hora de que te vallas niña

-Oiga espere! – Saco su insignia – soy uno de los guardianes reales , así que tengo derecho a investigar este lugar ya que es algo nuevo en estas tierras! – La anciana la ignoraba completamente hasta que oyó el salpicar del agua y eso la obligo a mirarla nuevamente – oye ¿Qué estas haciendo!? – Dijo exaltada la anciana al ver a la rubia juguetear con el agua – quitas tu manos de hay ahora mismo!

-Esto es algo sospechoso! – La miro desafiante xD – que tiene esta agua!

-Eso no es nada que te intereeeece!

-Nana que es todo este alboroto? – Se oyó una voz masculina entre los arboles – ahyyyy! Mira lo que hiciste niña! Ya despertaste al joven príncipe! XD

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto la rubia intrigada

\- Solo vete de una vez , ya te dije que no eras bienvenida..!

-Nana quien… - parpadeo dos veces al ver a la chica - ¡guardiana que estas haciendo aquí! – Dijo el pelirrojo

-Tu! – Dijo la rubia con sorpresa! – La anciana no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando – joven ¿usted conoce a esta chica – pregunto intrigada

\- Es mi guardiana – dijo el pelirrojo bajando de donde estaba..

-Oye ¿Qué es este lugar!? – Lo miro retándolo – tienes permiso para haber creado algo así ehh!?

\- tranquila , esto es un lugar protegido por mi madre ..

\- Ehh? – Dijo la rubia con sorpresa – ¿enserio?

-Acompañarme – dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar , la rubia miro a la anciana y esta le respondió – solo eres bienvenida por ser cercada a Gaara sama – la rubia la miro unos segundo..- que esperas! – La empuja – no hagas esperar al joven! – Ino camino detrás de Gaara estaban dentro de una cueva hecha de arboles y a lo lejos se podía ver una puerta que emanaba luz - ¿A dónde me llevas? – Pregunto mirando hacia su alrededor.

-Solo sígueme – ordeno , ella lo miro algo "molesta" ya que no perdía su forma tan grosera de responderle xD , caminaron alrededor de 5 min hasta que llegaron hacia aquella otra salida donde se reflejaba mas luz , la rubia se acerco mas y pudo ver lo que había que la dejo totalmente sorprendida , era un lugar muy bien adornado con muchas flores , los rayos brillantes del sol lo iluminaban , era una fuente ….

-Este lugar esta lleno de agua curativa – dijo Gaara mirando el lugar

\- Oh – dijo ella asombrada - …. Es muy bonito , pero ¿porque estas aquí? – Pregunto incrédula

– quería estar solo y este es el único lugar donde nadie me puede encontrar – la miro – excepto tu jejeje – rio tiernamente , y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo… -dijo ella algo nerviosa – quería agradecerte por haber evitado que hiciera una locura antes lo Dragonoi – Gaara rio levemente ante el comentario – es raro que tu me pidas disculpas

-Me estas diciendo amargada!? – Dijo ella alzando los puños xD

-No , no , solo que siempre tu eres la que me exiges disculpas…- Ino rio tiernamente , y luego en se sentó en el césped – ya tienes que regresar , Sakura te necesita.. ..

\- querrás decir "NOS NECESITA" … anda levántate – dijo mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta

\- Yo no tengo porque ir... – Quejo

-Por su puesto que si , tu serás su futuro esposo … así que – lo jalo nuevamente – vamos!

\- Hay dije que no… - Gaara jalo para zafarse pero uso mucha fuerza que Ino perdió el equilibrio y cayo torpemente , pero el la atrapo llevándola a acurrucarse entre sus piernas . Era tanto la cercanía de ambos que la azul mirada de Ino rápidamente se enredo en la verde del chico , se quedaron por unos segundos , pero la verde mirada de pronto miro aquellos rosados labios que estaban secos por el viento que se sentía en aquel lugar – te permitiré golpearme por esto – dijo el chico – mientras unía sus labios con los de ella … oh! Como extrañaba aquella sensación desconocida que sentía al apoderarse de aquellos deliciosos y dulces labios , y lo mejor era cuando ella correspondía como lo estaba haciendo ahora , cuando le abría su cavidad para tener mas contacto , con aquella suficiente confianza la fue recostando en el césped para mas comodidad mientras que el se colocaba sobre ella y seguir en lo suyo , luego Ino dio el ultimo paso - enredando sus dedos en sus mechones color carmesí .

-¿Qué cosa? Ttebayo! – Dijo exaltado el Uzumaki

-no puedo creer que hayas tenido frente a ti a Marshall Dragonoi y no lo hayas reconocido – decía el peliplatiado con asombro

-y como quería que lo hiciera ttebayo! …. Si no me dieron sus características! – Decía aun quejándose

\- Naruto- dijo Kakashi de mala gana - que parte de rubio con ojos rojizos no entendiste

-Rayos! .. Si hubiera sabido que ese tipo era Marshall Dragonoi yo ….? ﾟﾒﾪ? , pero esperen .. No se veía mala persona ?ￂﾠ

\- Las apariencias de los gemelos son engañosas – dijo Sakura – pero espera a que los conozcas bien ..

\- Oigan por cierto ¿Dónde esta Ino? – Pregunto el rubio

-Justo te lo iba a preguntar – dijo Sakura notando la ausencia de Ino

\- Ino salió a caminar porque quería estar sola pero bueno veo que ella no es la única ausente por aquí ¿Dónde esta lord Hizashi?

\- El ha estado muy ocupado ahora que Amelia esta aquí , normalmente los dos se reúnen mucho y los Sabaku ya no vienen mucho por…

-Sakura! – Dijo Lissa entrando en la habitación – ¿Por qué tan abandonada? Pensé que estarías con Gaara kun…

-¿Gaara kun? –dijo con ironía - porque los llamas así , como si conocieras a mi novio

\- Hay por favor , no porque tu – la miro con molestia - seas su prometida te da derecho al prohibirle cosas , yo puedo hablarle a Gaara kun cuando me de la gana

-Ese no es la forma de hablarle a la princesa – intervino Kakashi

-Y a ti quien te dio permiso de hablar humano asqueroso

-Lissa ya basta! – Dijo la pelirrosa en alzando el tono de voz mientras la encaraba – aquí solo eres una invitada – las miradas de ambas se encontraron – por lo tanto no tienes derecho a hablarle así a mis guardianes – la rubia sintió impotencia y luego alzo la mano con la intención de golpearla , pero el rubio se interpuso y a cambio el recibió la cachetada – Naruto…. – Dijo la rubia en susurros al ver lo que había hecho .

El Uzumaki miro a la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro – jeh! Eso no me dolió – decía mientras le avisaba a la pelirrosa que retrocediera – ella es la princesa de esta tierra – dijo el rubio con voz grave – usted puede ser también una princesa, pero este no es su lugar de gobierno ttebayo…

La rubia sentía que toda la sangre se le subía a su cabeza – no te respondo como mereces porque ando es busca alguien y no tengo tiempo de estar discutiendo con escoria – dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras .

-Naruto! – Dijo la pelirrosa tocando el rostro del rubio - ¿estas bien? …¿te duele?

-Tranquilízate… Sakura chan solo fue una cachetada jejeje

-**Tal como lo temía , Lissa Dragomir no se tienta la mano a la hora de alzarla en contra de Sakura **.

-yo tengo que ir a mi …

-entiendo- dijo el chico mientras seguía caminando

-Gaara … yo quería..

\- hablamos sobre eso mañana , es tarde – la rubia mordió su labio inferior , tenia tantas ganas de decirle que la convirtiera en un Dhampir , pero había algo que se impedía por eso solo obedeció y siguió su camino hacia su cuarto en la academia , Gaara llego a su caza pero antes de entrar se dio cuenta que toda la casa esta encendida , entro por cautela y como esperaba algo sucedía y es que todos estaban reunidos en el comedor

-Gaara que bueno que llegas! – Dijo Rasa al ver a su hijo entrando al gran comedor

-Donde andabas cariño – dijo la pelirrosa levantándose a recibirlo , cosa que a la rubia vampiresa no le dio gracia y dirigió su mirada con molestia otro lado.

-No tengo hambre – dijo el pelirrojo apartándose de Sakura subir hacia su habitación – Buenas noches.. – Dijo antes de retirarse

-Gaara! – Llamo su padre enojado pero este no hiso caso y desapareció en las escaleras , Rasa pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su hijo , Sakura volvió a sentarse totalmente rechazada y eso a la rubia le divertía mientras que Temari veía a todos con molestia pero no podía hacer nada , solo esperar que la cena terminara.

El pelirrojo paso primero a lavar su rostro en uno de los baños que habían en la planta alta , despues se deshizo de su Chaqueta dejándola colgada en el para mano de las escaleras , abrió su habitación , estaba todo oscuro pero igual se dirigió a su alcoba donde cayo rendido , cerro los ojos por unos segundos par que se mesclaran con la oscuridad , cuando de pronto sintió un aire tenso que lo hiso abrir los ojos moviéndolos a todas las direcciones al sentir aquella inquietud -jah! – Viene un ruido desde el techo , que cae sobre el acorralando contra el colchón , muestra sus colmillos pero luego distingue esos profundos ojos rojizos que brillan en la oscuridad iguales a los de un demonio - ¿me extrañarte amor?

-Lissa…. – Dice con pesadez – tu de nuevo!? Agg! – Dice mientras intenta zafarse pero es inútil la chica lo había sujetado de las dos manos usando su fuerza sobre humana y además estaba sobre el impidiéndole levantarse.

\- Eres muy necio – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su rostro lentamente en busca de sus labios, pero el mueve su rostro para evitar el contacto ella enfadada por que aun sigue resistiéndose saca sus colmillos y los clava en el cuello del pelirrojo - aggg! – gime el pelirrojo la vuelve a mirar y nota su como ella mueve su lengua entre sus labios como disfrutando del momento , hasta que hace un movimiento rápido y uno su boca a la de el , besándolo nuevamente con pasión, como si su vida dependiera de ello , el lucha por resistirse a aquel beso tan apasionado pero , sus instintos lo traicionan y termina cediendo a la batalla de intercambio de saliva..

Continuara.


	11. Capitulo XI

_Hola!_

 _Aquí ando otra vez , si , si ya se todo el mundo con la boca abierta porque esta vez no dure siglos en actualizar xD pero bueno lo importante es que aquí esta la conti!_

 _ **Advertencias**_!

Capitulo Hentai o lemon o como quieran llamarlo xD ennnnn fin a leer shavaless xD

* * *

La pasión se apoderaba de Gaara , ya que podía sentir que las intensiones de Lissa eran verdaderas , de verdad quería que la hiciera suya se le estaba entregando sin objeciones y sin rodeos , el correspondía a las caricias de Lissa ya que su encuentro con Ino había sido pausado anteriormente y el había quedado con ganas de mas así que ¿Por qué no calmar su pasión con Lissa?.

Siguió correspondiendo al caluroso momento tocando los dorados mechones de la vampiresa imaginando que era su guardiana . Se había perdido totalmente en su fantasía que ignoro cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente y apenas pudo volver a la realidad cuando vio a Sakura lanzarse sobre Lissa provocando que cayeran a lado de la alcoba en un sonoro golpe.

-¿Cómo te atreves? A tocar a mi novio – gruñía la pelirosa furiosa con sus manos sujetando el cabello de la rubia haciendo que se golpeara contra el piso. Lissa trataba de liberarse pero era imposible ya que Sakura estaba sobre ella y sus manos estaban enredadas con su cabellos

\- Quítate estúpida! - dijo consiguiendo arañarla en un brazo - ¡no tienes derecho a tocarme ahh!

El pelirrojo encendió la luz de la habitación y enseguida intento sepáralas intentando primeramente calmar a su prometida – Sakura tranquilízate por favor! – Dijo deteniendo uno de su brazos , vio su mirada y no encontró la calidez con la que siempre ella lo miraba sino una sombra en sus orbes esmeralda que representa odio , furia y decepción y en unos segundos ella levanto su mano sin pensarlo dos veces y una sonora bofetada cayo sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo haciéndole voltear la cara. – Nunca mas vuelvas a tocarme – dijo la pelirosa aun furiosa pero con unas cristalinas lagrimas comenzando a caer por su hermoso rostro mientras salía de aquel lugar lo mas rápido que pudo . Gaara pudo ver a los padres de Sakura intentando detener a su hija pero ella los empujo y siguió su camino , luego los dos lo miraron seriamente por unos segundos antes de ir detrás de su pequeña para darle consuelo , la rupia estaba aun el piso arreglando su cabello , entonces Rasa entro de muy mala gana por lo sucedido y le pidió que lo dejara a solas con su hijo .

-Querida – dijo Amelia asomándose en la habitación – la cena ha terminado ya es hora de retirarnos – las palabras de la mujer eran tranquilas , realmente no le importaba el hecho de que la propia Sakura haya encontrado a su hija a punto de hacer el amor con su prometido . La chica recogió su cabello en forma de coleta y lo puso a un lado se dirigió hacia Gaara con la intención de dejarle un beso de buenas noches , pero Rasa se interpuso colocándose delante , ella dio un gesto de molestia y se desvió directo a la salida para luego salir con su madre.

Rasa miro molesto al pelirrojo una vez que los dejaron solos – ya se lo que me vas a decir – interrumpió el chico – ahórrate tus palabras – se hecho en la cama – soy una vergüenza para la familia lo se.. - dijo sin ganas sin mirar a su padre

-Cuando pensé que no podías decepcionarme mas….. haces esto…. – Dijo el castaño entrecortadamente mientras caminaba a paso lento a la salida de la habitación – solo espero que sepas prepararte para ser expulsado del reino ya que seguramente la princesa cancelara la boda – se apoyo por un momento en la madera de la puerta y lo miro por ultima vez antes de dejarlo solo – yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ti…

Gaara cogió una de sus almohadas y escondió su rostro bajo aquella , pronto ya no sintió la presencia de su padre , miro hacia el techo mientras comenzaba a meditar sobre lo que había hecho …. No paso mucho hasta darse cuenta que – soy un verdadero idiota – se dijo así mismo mientras frotaba su cabello.

Al día siguiente la Yamanaka asistió normalmente a clases pero su amigo Naruto no había llegado y ella desconocía la razón pero no le daba mucha importancia ya que el rubio podía cuidarse donde quiera que se encontrarse , se dirigió hacia su casillero en busca de unos libros , el pasillo estaba vacío como siempre ella lo encontraba pero la única diferencia es que ahora no estaba acorralada por aquel sexi pelirrojo de intensos ojos aguamarina.

-Pero en que piensas Ino – se regaño así misma dándose un golpecito en su frente – suspiro – no puedes pensar cosas como esa con el prometida de tu mejor amiga… - siguió en lo suyo , abría la puerta con lentitud para no hacer caer los montones de papeles que tenia guardado , busco los libros con cautela y entonces los tomo – bien! Ahora a clase de pociones!

El ambiente en el castillo cada vez estaba mas tenso , Sakura no había bajado a desayunar por lo sucedido pero aun así Mebuki y Hizashi tenían que estar junto a los Dragonoi intentando verlos tan tranquilos sin importarles lo que le había hecho a su hija – ya no puedo seguir con esto! – dijo Mebuki golpeando la mesa – Amelia! – La apunto y miro a la rubia – tu hija tiene que pedirles disculpas a la mía!

Lissa alzo una ceja en forma de molestia y estuvo a punto de protestar pero su madre interfirió – por su puesto

-¿Qué estas diciendo mama!? – Reclamo la rubia alterada apartándose de su lado

\- Lissa! Una princesa nunca se mete con el novio de otra – la miro amenazante – eso es una falta de respeto! – tomo de la muñeca – ve a pedirle disculpas ahora mismo a Sakura!

-Yo no tengo porque hacerlo! – Se cruzo de brazos molesta – Gaara fue el que me beso a el le toca la disculpa!

\- Disculpe la interrupción majestades – dijo el Uzumaki entrando firmemente al gran comedor – Majestad el consejo de Dhampir solicita su presencia ttebayo – dijo diciéndose a Hizashi

-Tendrás que informarles que ente momento no puedo – miro a los Dragomir – estoy en medio de resolver asuntos familiares

-ya le dije que no le pediré disculpas a Sakura , yo soy libre de todo pecado! – Volvió a protestar la rubia mientras que el Uzumaki al oír esto fue dando cautelosos pasos hacia atrás

-Puedes dejarnos solos joven guardián – le pidió Hizashi a Naruto

-Ehh , si p-por su puesto ttebayo – reverencia – compermiso – fingió dirigirse a la salida pero uso unos pasos hábiles y callo en los tres primeros escalones de la escalera , subió rápidamente y de inmediato busco la habitación de Sakura y al entrar encontró a la chica arrinconada a lado de su cama entre sollozos , todo estaba oscuro debido a que las oscuras y marrones cortinas no dejaban pasar la poca luz que había afuera – Saku… - se acerco despacio y luego acerco su mano a la mejilla de la chica - ¿Qué tienes?...ttebayo.. – Le hablo dulcemente , ella le dio una mirada envuelta en lagrimas y luego lo abrazo , el correspondió dándole calor y protección – puedes desahogarte – dijo acurrucándola en su pecho - ¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que pasa? .

Gaara se encontraba regresando del su lugar en las montañas, la anciana le había dado buenos consejos que le ayudaron a meditar sobre lo que había sucedido , pensaba en ir a explicarle todo a Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo su otra opción era que por haberse dejado tentar por Lissa se merecía que lo ignorarse …. Pero entonces..

-Ahhh! – Dio un gemido de dolor al sentir un fuerte golpe en su pecho que lo obligo a retroceder violentamente pero gracias a sus habilidades puedo recuperar el equilibrio evitando el golpe , alzo su mirada y se encontró con ese cabello rubio de nuevo – tu…..¿porque me atacas?

-Te atreviste a besar a mi hermana – dijo con furia yéndose contra el y lanzándole una lluvia de puñetazos pero el pelirrojo protegía su rostro con la ayuda de su brazos entonces el rubio dio una patada en lo bajo de su abdomen y esta vez si lo estrello en un violento golpe contra el duro piso- que te quede de lección no jugar con mi hermana

-no se de me hablas – dijo el levantando su cabeza consiguiendo golpear y hacer retroceder al rubio – ella fue la que me beso y tengo pruebas – jalo el pequeño trozo de tela que cubría su cuello y mostro las marcas de los colmillos – tu hermana esta loca , tubo que morderme para lograr lo que quería

El rubio veía con asombro el momento pero entonces comprendió esta vez Lissa se había enamorado de verdad lo que significaba que no podria lastimar al pelirrojo , lo miro por unos segundo y luego se volteo - yo… solo quiero el bienestar de mi hermana y pensaba que tu estabas ilusionándola estando comprometido con otra… - camino ya alejándose – pero ahora lo se – cerros sus ojos – acepta mis mas sinceras disculpas

-Eres un tipo raro en verdad – dijo el pelirrojo acomodándose nuevamente su chaqueta – pero te aviso que si me vuelves a hacer una de estas ya no te la dejare pasar , no me gusta que me golpeen

El rubio rio ante aquel comentario y luego se fue entre los arboles – este tipo es problemático en verdad – dijo sobándose su pancita xD

El recreo había empezado y la rubia se dirigía a la cafetería ya que no había desayunado – buenos días – saludo con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre y la encargada de lugar la atendía igual de amable – tiene ensalada de frutas?

-Claro linda ¿algo mas?

La rubia miro todo el lugar – y una tostada por favor

-Enseguida ^^ - dijo la mujer , Ino puso su mochila enzima de la mesa y saco uno de sus libros para matar la espera pero entonces el brazo de Naruto la interrumpió

\- oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – Gruño

-Tenemos problemas – dijo Naruto sentándose frente a ella

Ino noto la seriedad del rostro de su amigo que no dudo en dejar el libro a un lado y escucharlo – me estas asustando – dijo ya bastante nerviosa - ¿es Sakura verdad?

-Encontró a Lissa y Gaara besándose anoche durante la cena en la mansión Sabaku ttebayo … ella esta destrozada , no ha salido de su habitación

-¿y Gaara? – Pregunto mas seria que nunca

-Nadie lo ha visto hasta ahora , al parecer tampoco ha mostrado la cara en el palacio

-Ese infeliz! – Dijo Ino dispuesta en ir en su búsqueda , pero el pelirrojo la detuvo

-Hey espera! ¡Espera! – Dijo tomándola del brazo - ¿Qué estas intentando hacer?

\- lo obvio! – Dijo zafándose bruscamente - iré a restregarle la boca contra el piso para que se entere que no puede besar otra! Y en cuanto a esa Lissa le enseñare a no meterse con hombre ajeno!

-oye , oye , oye! – Dijo Naruto de algo de picardía – estas celosa? ?

-¿Deja de estar diciendo estupideces tu también – dijo golpeándolo – yo solo saco la cara por mi amiga! …..yo.. – Penso el beso de Lissa y Gaara – yo… po-porque debería estar celosa s-si no me importa con quien ese MALDITO MUJERIEGO se ande pegando – camino como si quisiera romper el piso – ahhh! ¡Ahora me va a escuchar!

-Ino! - Corrió detrás de ella – no vallas a hacer una tontería ttebayo!

-Joven usted ya no tiene permitido entrar aquí – decían los sirvientes tratando de detenerlo pero el era muy impulsivo cuando se trataba de arreglar un problema

\- yo aun no he escuchado a Sakura decirme que ya no quiere nada conmigo – los empujo pero el mayordomo lo detuvo atrapándolo detrás casi abrazándolo xD – oye ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-Suéltenlo – se oyó la voz de la rubia vampira – ahora! – al ver la mirada molesta de la chica obedecieron entonces ella se acerco a acariciarle la mejilla – hola mi amor – le dijo con ternura pero el tomo la mano y la aparto bruscamente de el.

-No me toques! - le dijo con una voz que de seguro lo dejo suficientemente claro – llamen a Sakura quiero hablar con ella!

\- ¡Otra vez! – Se enfureció la rubia - ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa tabla?! Porque las sigues buscando a ella …

-Gaara! – Se oyó una voz conocida para el pelirrojo que se volvió a asomar hacia afuera y entonces de inmediato la vio , venia hacia el a paso rápido , sus cabellos platinados se movían al mismo ritmo de sus caderas, miro mas atrás y entonces vio al Uzumaki corriendo tras ella . Ino pudo localizar a la vampiresa junto a Gaara y entonces se enfurio mas -*este infeliz* - acelero el paso quería tenerlo cerca para que escuchara sus palabras.

-guardiana – dijo el pelirrojo con su tono de siempre – que te trae por….. – no pudo terminar su palabras debido a que en su rostro otra fuerte bofetada había chocado en su rostro

-Eres un imbécil! – Dijo la chica furiosa que su rostro comenzaba a tornarse carmesí – ahora si estoy completamente segura que eras diferente a los demás pero ¡no! – La chica cogió su cabeza por un momento y desordeno su peinado – eres igual! Un mujeriego al que no le importa los sentimientos de una mujer! – Grito hasta el punto de llegar a la cima de la desesperación entonces se dirigió hacia Lissa – y en cuanto a ti! – La encaro sin temor alguno – no se que te guste de este ….Estúpido! Pero sabes que!? – Puso sus manos en sus caderas – puedes quedártelo – lo volvió a mirar – porque ya ha perdido la mujer que lo amaba – los ojos de ambos se encontraron la conexión estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo pero ella la corto dejando de mirarlo pero entonces Lissa la empujo para poder pasar mas cerca de Gaara

\- no se a que ha venido todo ese discurso que no pudo ser mas ridículo , así que ya no me vuelvas a interrumpir ¿ok? – Miro nuevamente a Gaara – como te decía ¿Qué puede tener Sakura que yo no!? , ya te he dicho muchas veces que te amo! Conmigo puedes tener aun mas poder de lo que tienes en este apestoso y empobrecido reino…¡que es lo que te impide aceptarme!

\- yo soy hombre de una sola mujer – miro a su rubia mientras cogía de las oreas al Uzumaki para irse de su lado, luego se dirigió otra vez hacia Lissa y entonces estaba dispuesto a dejarle todo claro para terminar aquel terrible momento que se había creado que no se dio cuenta que la certecita también estaba hay – la mujer de la que hablo no es Sakura , ni de ti..

-¿Qué? – Pregunto la rubia confundida y con molestia – no entiendo … de quien..

-es alguien que grita mucho – interrumpió – se enfada fácilmente y siempre termina peleando conmigo – miro nuevamente a su rubia alejarse mientras ponía aquella pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa – pero que a pesar de todo , ella nunca se me ha insinuado , o pedido que me acueste con ella – ríe gracioso pero leve – la niña que hago enfadar solo para ver su lindo rostro ponerse como tomate y a la que amo besar siempre por accidente .

Detrás de la puerta (dentro del castillo ) la pelirosa corrió hasta su habitación cerro fuertemente la puerta y luego se derrumbo en la madera de la misma , resbalo asta caer al suelo de rodillas mientras llevaba su manos a su rostro para no dar sonoros sollozos – *Ino… la mujer a la que se refería es Ino…* – se dijo así misma.

-Y esa muchacha es tu mejor amiga….¿verdad? – Se oyó una voz masculina en la oscuridad de la habitación

-Qui-quien …¿esta hay? – Decida mientras comenzaba el miedo a invadir su cuerpo , entonces vio esos rojizos ojos de demonio asomarse en toda la profunda oscuridad

– pobre princesita , sigue siendo la misma rechazada de siempre – dijo el rubio con un tono "consolador" mientras le acaricia el cabello – yo de ti ya hubiera acabado con los dos – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu …. No has cambiado en nada – lo miro a los ojos y nuevamente noto aquella sensación de como hace 112 siglos atrás cuando mato a un gigantesco lobo al tratar de salvar a su hermana *la misma mirada de Arthur Dragonoi , aquella aterradora y oscura mirada que le hacia estremecer lo mas profundo de cuerpo *

-he estado viendo a esa guardiancita de cerca desde el primer día en que la vi – dijo algo divertido – e incluso ni yo puedo negar que es una belleza jeh! – serró sus ojos por un momento

-No te atrevas a hacerle algo Ino o sino…. – El rubio dirigió su mirada asesina hacia la pelirosa luego las cogió de los cabellos y la alzo hasta su rostro para que lo mirara nuevamente

– ¡o si no….que! – Dijo en modo amenazador - ¡piensas matarme! Ahhh?!

-Ino no te ha hecho nada…. – Dijo intentando zafarse – ella …

-Por si te olvidaste , esa chica esta interfiriendo en la felicidad de mi hermana , y sabes que mi única prioridad es darle siempre satisfacción a mi familia ….Si ella es un estorbo para mi hermana también lo es para mi!

-Gaara no va a dejar que la toques!

El rubio tiro a la pelirosa contra la pared – y ¿crees que le tengo miedo? – Se dirigió hasta el balcón – además no te preocupes mucho por tu amiga , no pienso hacerle nada tan …malo – dijo lanzándose del balcón

**Esto es malo** - se dijo así misma mientras se ponía de pie ** tengo que decirle a Gaara lo antes posible **

-juro que si te atreves a dar otro paso , me olvidare de todo el amor que te tengo y me dedicare a destruirte – decía la rubia bastante irritada despues de haber sufrido un fuerte rechazo por parte del principito de los Sabaku – Gaara!...

-No me llames como si me conocieras! - dijo el acelerando el paso dejándola con las palabras en la boca

-Maldito …. – No pudo seguir maldiciéndolo porque sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro

\- Sientes bastante impotencia , ira y odio en este momento …– le dijo cerca de la oreja – tienes ganas de encontrar a la chica que aleja a tu único y verdadero amor de tu lado para quitarle la vida a sangre fría?

-como siempre a ti no puedo mentirte – se giro hacia el - ¿tienes alguna idea de donde encontrar a esa infeliz? – El rubio rio por unos momentos y la miro gracioso

-La tuviste tan cerca hace un rato – dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior

La chica abrió sus tenebrosos ojos por unos segundos y rápidamente la imagen de Ino llego a su mente – estas hablando de … esa chica de la larga coleta rubia …. Esa… guardiana!

-Tal como lo oyes hermanita

\- Ahora mismo la encontrare y la are pedazos! – Dijo tan segura pero el varón la detuvo

-No tienes porque ensuciarte las manos – dijo caminando dos pasos delante de ella – deja que tu hermano mayor se ocupe del asunto – la miro – tu solo encárgate de que el inútil cerezo no se entrometa …

-Oye Ino , ya puedes soltarme yo no quiero volver al salón ahhh!

-Perdóname Naruto - dijo mientras lo soltaba – pero es que con todo lo que esta pasando… yo..

\- no hace falta que lo digas – decía sobando su oreja - a toda mujer le duele ver al hombre de su vida besando a una villana ttebayo jejeje..

-No digas tonterías! – comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la academia - yo solo me preocupo por el bienestar de Saku , no por…. Ese idiota

El rubio reía divertido al ver como su amiga intentaba decir lo contrario a lo que sentía que para cuando se dio cuenta ella ya estaba lo suficiente lejos - Ino chan , justifícame la falta por favor , tengo otro asunto pendiente que arreglar nos vemos luego ttebayo – decía el Uzumaki

-este tonto piensa que la fuerza es lo único que se necesita para ser un guardián por excelencia – dijo medio riéndose al ver a su amigo alejarse rápidamente pero luego la imagen de la aterradora cara del maestro Deyfruss cuando la viera llegar muy tarde a su clase – ok Ino… tardarse valió la pena ya que por fin le diste su merecido a Sabaku – cara de Deyfruss nuevamente – ahh! Creo que debo acelerar el paso – de pronto el aire comenzó a tornarse tenso y ella sabía que no eran buenas noticias , se volvió a girar cuando estaba a un paso de entrar a la academia – Strigoi? – Dijo sacando una estaca de madera y colocándose rápidamente en posición de batalla – se que hay alguien aquí! …muéstrate ahora – miro a todos su alrededores , izquierda , derecha, arriba , abajo pero no había nada , dio un suspiro de alivio creyendo que solo era producto de su imaginación cuando de pronto sintió un frio suspiro detrás de su oreja derecha y una fuerte mano le impidió voltearse mientras que la otra tapo su boca – uhhm! – fue lo único que pudo decir y al girar su mirada y encontrarse con esos siniestros ojos rojizos viéndola con malicia

-Valla , valla Ino Yamanaka – dijo seductoramente detrás del cuello de la chica - hasta que por fin nos conocemos – la chica intentaba moverse pero el la apretaba cada vez que lo hacia arrancándole un gemido de dolor mientras comenzaba a olfatearla – ahhh – suspiro satisfecho – hueles tan bien , pero no se si es tu perfume de lavanda o tu deliciosa sangre – el cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció cuando escucho aquellas palabras ya que comenzó a sentir el presentimiento de que seria la cena de aquel rubio de mirada maliciosa – tranquila preciosa no tiembles , no pienso hacerte nada malo, lo único que tienes que hacer es venir conmigo y no hacerte la difícil , lo que quiero experimentar contigo no durara mucho .

\- Quítate del camino Lissa! – Decía Sakura – no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo

-Marshall me dejo bien claro que no te dejara salir , porque como siempre arruinaras todo..

\- Tu sabes lo que tu hermano quiere hacer con Ino! – Le grito

-Ino? – la encaro – así se llama es maldita!

-No permitiré que insultes a mi amiga!

\- aun llamas amiga a la que te arrebato a tu futuro esposo , jeh yo ti ya la abría matado

\- no cabe duda que eres un Dragonoi – mirada asesina – siempre pensando despiadadamente , yo nunca pensaría eso de mi amiga yo no soy como tu! – Dijo comenzando a atacarla , ya que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados al saber que su amiga estaba en peligro.

El rubio ojos rojizos llevo a guardiana a un lugar que estaba completamente cubierto de arboles y arbustos lo suficientemente grandes para cubrir cualquier cosa , en un lugar en que había un montón de hojas ay tiro a la rubia – ahh! – Gimió la chica por el golpe - ¿Qué estoy haciendo en este lugar? – Dijo comenzando a ponerse nerviosa – sácame de aquí!

-eres hermosa , pero muy escandalosa – decía el rubio comenzando a desabrochar su camisa con cautela , Ino sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver lo que hacia

-Que crees que estas haciendo?

-Se buena chica y no protestes , prometo ser bueno contigo – dijo ya sin camisa la rubia lo miro por unos momentos ya que no podía protestar que tenia un cuerpo muy buen formado , pero aun así el miedo no se había desvanecido es mas aumento cuando se dio cuenta que el estaba comenzando a acercársele - ¡No! – Intento alejarse - ¿Qué…? – Dijo mientras el se colocaba enzima ¿Qué estas haciendo? Ahhh! – se estremeció a sentir la fría lengua del chico recorrer su cuello – noo! – Dijo intentando empujarlo pero el era demasiado fuerte - suélteme! – dijo ya entre gritos de desesperación – noo! – Seguía ella intentado zafarse hasta que el alzo una mano y la bofeteo para que se quedara tranquila y poder deshacerse de la blusa fácilmente , pero aun así a ella le quedaba suficientemente fuerza para agarrar su blusa para que no consiguiera lo que buscaba , eso lo molesto y volvió a golpearla

-Ya… déjame – dijo subiendo sus manos a sus mejillas para calmar el dolor que le había dado el rubio – eres un infeliz…. – De nuevo un golpe que le giro la cara – ahh!

-Si te quedas quieta ya no hare eso… aunque no lo creas , odio golpear a una mujer .. - Dijo mientras cogía las dos manos de Ino para separarlas y aprisionarlas contra el piso , así no tendría mas obstáculos que le impidieran besar esos labios , se acerco las rápido que pudo pero giro el rostro impidiéndole llegar hasta su boca , pero aun así aun tenía el espacio para terminar nuevamente en el cuello de la chica y comenzar a dejarle intensos besos por cada rincón de su blanca piel causando que ella gimiera al sentir la fuerte presión de aquellos besos

-No! – dijo ella comenzando a desesperarse – detente por favor … - serró fuerte los ojos – déjame! – El chico libero sus brazos y volvió a golpearla pero esta vez con mas fuerza y despues uso de sus raras habilidades que le permitían robarme la energía de la chica pero el sabía que no necesitaba dormirla ya que quería ver la expresión de su rostro cuando finalmente consiguiera hacerla suya .

La pelirrosa se encontraba bajo la rubia intentando bloquear los golpes provocados por su ira – Desde siempre has sido un obstáculo en mis planes …. Y ahora no estarán tus papitos ni nadie que te salve! Así que muere de una vez! – Dijo Lissa cogiendo el cabello de la pelirosa y comenzar a chocarla contra el suelo – vez! – Rugía - ahora me pagaras lo de anoche! – Sakura saco fuerzas de donde no pudo y llevo sus manos a los de la rubia para evitar que la siguiera golpeando

-Ya estoy me tienes arta – dijo consiguiendo detenerla – ya me canse de sentirme intimidada con tu familia – dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y la chocaba contra la de rubia obligándola a soltarla - no permitiré que tu familia lastime a la mía! – ahora ella la tomo de los largos cabellos y la arrastro hasta impactarla contra la pared – acabare con su reinado de terror SHANNARO! – Dijo apretando el puño y acumulando fuerza para despues desatarlo en la espalda de la rubia

-Sakura chan! – Dijo Naruto apareciendo tras ella y al ver a la rubia tumbada - ¿Qué…?

-Debo matarla ahora! – Dijo la pelirosa ya que vio que la Dragonoi estaba aun aturdida por el golpe , pero Naruto la detuvo

-no ensucies tus manos …– hiso que lo mirara – si lo haces no serás tan diferente a ella – la pelirrosa reacciono al instante

-Tienes… - intento calmarse dando un ondo suspiro – tienes razón…pero – entonces recordó lo de Marshall - Ino! – Dijo inquieta sacudiendo a Naruto – Ino!

-Tranquila , tranquila Ino esta en la academia

-No! Marshall se fue tras ella y de seguro.. – Intento calmarse – estaba a punto de ir con Gaara para avisarle pero Lissa se interpuso y…

\- entiendo … - dijo el rubio comenzando a ir donde la vampiresa que ya se estaba levantando – entonces no podemos dejar que ella interfiera – dijo sacando y especie de pócima y regándola en la rubia

-Ahhhh! …. Que has hecho! – Grito la chica – eres un … - de pronto sintió como la visión se le iba – que… - dijo nuevamente cayendo al piso

-que has hecho Naruto ..

\- poción paralizadora hecha de ajo y agua de pantano – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo – nunca salga si ella – la miro – eso la mantendrá quieta por un buen rato – ahora que decías sobre Ino?

-Ino? … ¡es cierto! … Marshall intenta hacerle daño!

-Debemos habitarle a Gaara de inmediato - dijo el rubio saliendo como rayo! – Sakura chan tu intenta encontrar su posible paradero yo buscare lo antes posible a Gaara

– si!

-N-no.. – Decía débilmente la rubia mientras sentía al chico manosear su vientre con su boca – por …favor

-Tranquila – sonrió – pronto terminara lo único que necesitas es abrir la piernas y esto terminara lo antes posible pero antes de eso… - dijo subiendo nuevamente a su rostro y apoderándose de los labios de la chica

-Gaara! – Entro Naruto a la mansión Sabaku sin importarle la presencia de Rasa y Karura - ¿Dónde esta Gaara? Es urgente!

\- joven – se levanto la mujer – se ve bastante alterado ¿Qué sucede?

\- algo bastante grave …. – Miro rápidamente a su alrededor - ¿se encuentra Gaara?!

\- Bueno el..

-¿Naruto? – Salió el pelirrojo bajando las escaleras - ¿Qué pasa?!

-Ino tienes problemas! – Dijo el rubio causándole parálisis al pelirrojo

-Ahh! – gritaba la rubia intentado impedir que vampiro consiguiera desabrochar su pantalón pero era imposible el era demasiado fuerte y ella no tenia las fuerzas suficientes – ¡nooo! – Grito aun mas fuerte cuando sintió que le comenzaba a quitarle lo que protegía su interior. El rubio al ver la excitante braga color lila quedo encantado , de verdad Ino era una belleza ya no podía esperar mas para tenerla , su entrada parecía estar mas que lista para recibirlo al notar lo húmeda que estaba debido a las caricias que le había dado anteriormente , decidió que debía prepararla mas antes de poseerla , y entonces introdujo dos dedos en la estrecha cavidad – ahhh! – Gimió la chica al sentir los avilés movimientos dentro de ella – noo… ahh…no – unas cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos – para.. Ahh.. Por favor… ahh! – El chico incitado por el tono en el ella daba los gemidos aumento el movimiento y cuando sintió que ya estaba un poco mas húmedo salió de ella y entonces comenzó a desabrocharse su pantalón – no.. Por favor – dijo ya con miedo la rubia al darse cuenta de lo que hacia el vampiro

-Tranquila – ya viéndose el bóxer – no durara mucho

-¡NO! – Grito Ino al ver que ya se le acercaba

-Suéltala infeliz! – Entro la pelirrosa dándole un puñetazo y consiguiendo apartar al rubio de su amiga

-Sakura.. – Dijo ella mientras la abrazaba – que bueno que llegaste!

-tranquila … - le dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello – ya estas a… – de pronto la Dragomir sintió como la cogían de su cabello para luego ser apartada violentamente del lado se su amiga

-eres una completa molestia – dijo mientras llevaba su otra mano en forma de puño hacia el vientre de la chica y darle un buen golpe que la mandaría a golpearse despues contra unos de los arboles que estaba al alrededor . Callo contra el piso , levanto su cabeza y vio al rubio que nuevamente venia hacia ella pero Ino lo ataco por detrás pero no sirvió de nada porque a el le basto solo un brazo para apartarla y mandarla de regreso donde la iba a poseer , se golpeo su brazo derecho y para cuando reacciono vio a su amiga frente a ella , en el piso mientras era maltratada con fuertes patadas sin poder defenderse , ella por otro lado tenía su cuerpo completamente incapaz de moverse , no podía ayudarla y eso estaba comenzando a aumentarla la desesperación – Saku… - dijo ya en lagrimas , entonces el rubio apareció frente a ella la cogió de sus cabello y la hiso acostarse mientras nuevamente se puso sobre ella , y ya con ira abrió las piernas de la chica con brusquedad , rompió el pantalón justo en lugar de su intimidad , siguió en lo suyo ya sin importante los golpes que ella le daba en su brazos , con su mano libre comenzó a bajar su bóxer

-ahora serás mía – la atrajo mas hacia el – ya nadie impedirá que te posea

Ino serró sus ojos con fuerza , mordió sus labios para no darle sonidos de "placer" cuando el estuviera dentro , espero lo peor cuando sintió como esos colmillos se le clavaban en su cuello – ahhh! …. –

-Quítale las manos de enzima! – Entro el pelirrojo abalanzándose enzima del rubio despues de verlo enzima de su rubia – ¡como te atreves! –dijo alzando la voz , bastante impulsivo , con una inmensa furia que lo cegaba mientras tenia sus manos sobre el cuello del rubio , mientras los brazos se los inmovilizo con sus rodillas – ¡vas a pagar muy caro por esto! – Dio un cabezazo - ¡aquí te mueres! – Dijo presionado el cuello del chico pero…

-¡Gaara! – Lo llamo Naruto , el volteo hacia el y se dio cuenta como su princesa estaba temblando fuertemente , tomo al Marshall a un sobre cuello y lo tiro hacia Naruto

-Ocúpate ese infeliz! – Dijo mientras iba rápidamente en ayuda de su rubia , ya estando cerca la vio mientras sacudía su cuerpo violentamente temió que le estuviera dando una convulsión , cuando pudo notar los agujeros que tenia en su cuello – estos es… - la miro nuevamente ya preocupado – Ino… resiste por favor – la chica lo pudo ver , y el enseguida nota la vulnerabilidad que tenía el cuerpo de su rubia

\- Ahh! – tosió algo de sangre la rubia – entonces Gaara comenzó a preocuparse , no tenía de darle miradas asesinas a Marshall siendo sedado por Naruto debía hacer algo rápido ya he Ino no aguantaría la transformación estando tan débil , la tomo con cuidado llevo su boca a su cuello y mordió en el mismo lugar en que el imbécil de Marshall lo había hecho con el fin de succionar el veneno

-Ga-Gaa-Gaara… pa-para… - dijo ella en voz baja , pero el chico la ignoro completamente no podía hacer eso , si quería salvarla , así que mordió mas profundo y soporto los gritos sonoros de dolor de Ino hasta que – deja-me convertirme en Dhampir – hablo ella subiendo su mano hacia sus rojos cabellos – por favor…

El chico lo penso por unos momentos , pero luego escucho los sollozos de su princesa y su suplicante voz que sonaba en su oído , serró los ojos por un momento y de inmediato se dijo que no se quejara despues por su decisión , se aparto lentamente de Ino la recostó con cuidado y noto que ella lo miraba – he … dejado el veneno suficiente – llevo su mano a la de ella y le dio un cálido apretón - eso bastara para complacerte…

Ino le dio una cálida sonrisa y un comprensivo gracias mientras correspondía al rose suave de sus manos - un así has perdido mucha sangre – la miro – me vas a permitir llevarte a la fuente para por lo menos cerrarte esas heridas.. – La rubio le sonrió y entonces ella tomo su mano

-Como podria decirle no al hombre que me acaba de salvar la vida y de las garras de un infeliz que intentaba violarme – dijo ella algo divertida

\- eso es un si? – Pregunto curioso y la chica asintió , la cargo con cuidado y ella de inmediato se aferro a su pecho – Naruto – dijo llamando la atención del rubio que se encontraba curando a Sakura - me adelantare , Ino esta en malas condiciones debo llevarla de inmediato a tratamientos – el rubio asintió y eso le basto a el para salir rápidamente de hay con su rubia en sus brazos .

-Sakura chan ¿puedes caminar? – Pregunto el Uzumaki preocupado al ver a la pelirrosa con aquel estado

Ella solo sonrió – tranquilo Naruto – miro a Marshall – ahora lo mas importante es llevar a ese infeliz al castillo antes de que despierte , nuestros Dhampir se encargara de el y su hermana

La rubia mientras se mantenía aferraba al pelirrojo contemplaba su rostro mientras de su mente no salía la imagen de el protegiéndola de los Dragonoi , si no hubiera sido por el en este momento estaría violada por un infeliz … penso aquello desde que se alejaron de Naruto y Sakura , y de pronto mas recuerdo llegaron a su memoria , todos relacionados con Gaara … aquellos besos, declaraciones y al mismo tiempo sus rechazos , lo que la hacia bajar su mirada hacia otra parte y mientras el viento corría por su cabello y al ver de nuevo su rostro y enzima todo lo que estaba pasando en su mente la hicieron pensar que todo este tiempo estuvo haciendo injusta con el hombre que lo amaba , sabía que Sabaku No Gaara era un chico distante a cualquier sentimiento al que solo le importaba seguir en su cómoda vida llena de lujos ,por eso ella creía que aquellas carisias que le daba anteriormente eran solo diversión para el ya que lo había tenido claro cuando se entero de los "encuentros" con Lissa, por eso le rechazaba …. Pero eso ya había cambiado cuando lo vio defenderla de aquel estúpido que intento violarla y salvarla de morir con ese fuerte veneno en su cuerpo … ya no tenía porque dudar mas estaba claro que los sentimientos de Gaara hacia ella eran sinceros por eso comenzó a sentirse segura en sus brazos , se aferro mas fuerte a el mientas sonreía – Gaara… - lo llamo de la forma mas tierna posible y el la miro - ¿me perdonas por la bofetada que di? – El chico no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario

-No se porque justo ahora te acuerdas de eso …. – dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia adelante – no me importa en lo mas mínimo … me lo merecía por haber permitido que Lissa Me tocara

\- entonces asegurare que no lo vuelva a hacer hmp!

-Estamos a punto de llegar .. Y quédate quieta no me gustaría que te me resbalaras.

La había llevado al la fuente curativa de la anciana que practicaba brujería , le pidió el permiso para que Ino se bañara lo antes posible ya que estaba herida , la anciana al verla no puso objeciones y les permitió el paso y una vez dentro los dejo solos, Gaara se acerco para sentir el agua y noto que estaba tibia – ya esta todo listo , un buen chapuzón te ara sentir mejor – dijo dispuesto a dejarla sola – yo… estaré esperando afuera ^^

-Gaara espera – dijo haciendo que el se volteara nuevamente – quería….agradecerte otra vez por haberme salvado

El chico le dio una sonrisa – tendrás mas tiempo despues para hacerlo – giro nuevamente quitándole la mirada comenzando a perder detrás de la cueva – disfruta de tu baño – dijo sin detenerse , llego hasta el otro lado de la cueva , se detuvo a esperar aunque estaba algo inquieto al saber que la chica que le gustaba estaba del otro lado posiblemente ya desnuda pero luego la imagen del Marshall tocándola invadió su mente Y de nuevo sintió como un desconocido pesar se llenaba en su pecho que no pudo resistir dar un puñetazo en el árbol que estaba cerca – ese maldito me las va a pagar muy caro … - de pronto sintió unas manos tapar sus ojos y un cálido aliento cerca de su oído izquierdo - ¿pero que..

-Shsshshhssshhi – dijo una dulce voz en risitas – no te inquietes y déjate llevar

-¿Ino?

-Si , soy yo tranquilo – comenzó a jalarlo con ella – solo obedece – el chico se dejo llevar por la rubia pero algo lo tenia inquieto

-Te bañase tan rápido? O fui yo el que ….- La chica comenzó a sacar sus manos lentamente el aun estaba confundido y por eso se giro y al hacerlo no pudo evitar abrir muchos sus ojos , estaba frente a su rubia pero lo diferente es que ella estaba sin una sola tela que la cubriera a excepción de su cabello que tapaba algo de sus grandes y bien firmes pechos

\- ¿te gusta? – Dijo la rubia ruborizada juntando sus dos deditos

El rápidamente se voltio – Q-Que… crees que haces guardiana! – Dijo "enfadado" pero luego la chica lo rodeo por detrás , casi abrazándolo

-Veras ….. He estado pensando mucho sobre….todo lo que has hecho por mi…. Y quisiera….

-si vas a pedirme disculpas mejor ahórralo – dijo sin rodeos – no tienes porque hacerlo… protegerte eran decisiones mías y … cuando decido algo no tengo que pedir permiso para…

-Quiero que hagamos el amor… - susurro en su oído lo cual hiso que una extraña electricidad sacudió todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo

-¿Qué? – Dijo aun sin poder asimilarlo

\- lo pensé muy bien y….. Esto es la única forma que puedo pagar mis rechazos y… - Gaara la interrumpió tapando su boca

-¿Sabes lo que significa hacer el amor verdad? – La rubia lo miro algo sorprendida – no me acostare contigo si lo tomas como solo una forma de devolver un favor… - la rubia aparto la mano del varón de su boca y rio unos momentos

\- crees que soy tonta? – Lo encaro – ya estoy bastante grandecita y se a quien me le estoy entregando.. – El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y entonces ella se le acerco mas – me entrego al hombre que me ha protegido desde que lo conocí – sonrió – al que e descubierto que lo amo con la misma forma que el me lo a demostrado – Gaara pestañeo dos veces y otra vez estaba intentando asimilar lo que tenía en frente . La rubia se puso de puntillitas hasta llevar sus labios a los de el y darle un tierno beso que lo saco de sus pensamientos

-oye!

-Recuerdas la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas? – Dijo y el la miro – vuelve a decir que no te casaras con Sakura

-Para que… si tu volverás a cuestionarme con…

-estoy dispuesta a perder mi amistad …. Si me dejas estar a tu lado… - el pelirrojo abrió los ojos en ese momento y entonces capto debido a lo segura que sonaba su voz , había decidió perder su amistad con Sakura por el hecho de al fin corresponderle

\- Ino…

\- calla – puso su dedo índice en sus labios – quiero … - se acerco nuevamente a la altura de su rostro – sentir otra vez aquella protección y calidez que se siempre esta presente cuando te tengo cerca… - llevo su sabios hacia los de el… - déjame sentirme tuya…. – Dijo entre besos – estas vez Gaara dejo que ella continuara , sintió la calidez en el beso que era lento y suave , entonces dio el segundo paso llevando sus brazos hasta la cintura de su rubia y ella enredo sus manos en los cabellos y fue hay donde el beso se extendió hasta convertirse en una guerra de pasión debido a que Gaara perdió sus cordura y comenzó a devorarla como si no hubiera un mañana hasta el punto de que ella le abrió la entrada a su boca y la lengua de su vampiro entro enseguida a explorar toda la miel que pudiese encontrar , hasta que las lenguas se encontraron probando en los dos un gemido de placer , Ino comenzó a notar el entusiasmo que estaba comenzando a salir de Gaara entonces lo detuvo

-hey tranquilo murcielaguito – lo miro – dije que haríamos el amor pero tu solo estas mostrando deseo

Gaara sonrió ante el comentario – lo siento … me emocione un poco – la miro de arriba abajo – ya que tu…. Eres realmente hermosa y es difícil controlarse

-Todo es con calma – lo atrajo hacia ella - ¿ok?

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- Vas a bañarte conmigo – dijo ya el la orilla – Gaara sonrió con algo de malicia , entonces se deshizo de su chaqueta y al punto de sacarse la camisa sintió la mano de su rubia en su abdomen - ¿me permites ayudarte? – Dijo mientras desasía esa problemática prenda . Ino había quedado asombrada al ver lo bien que Gaara tenia formado su cuerpo que no pudo evitar el sonrojo

-¿Estas hay? – Le dijo el en forma divertida moviendo su mano de arriba a bajo por su rostro

\- Wow… - lo miro pícaramente - ¿Por qué no me había dicho que estabas …. – Mordió su labio – tan…

\- ahórrate los halagos – se acerco a ella , llevo su mano hacia su rostro y la atrajo en busca de otro muy intenso beso para no perder el estilo

– alto – dijo y Gaara obedeció

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto incrédulo

\- No estarás pensando entrar al agua así – apunto sus pantalones - ¿verdad? – Gaara rio

-Por su puesto que no… – dijo comenzando a deshacerse de aquella prenda quedando solo con aquel sexi y apretado bóxer color negro con diminutos puntos rojos que tenían cierto bulto que escondía algo peligroso xD - ya estoy listo – dijo con voz totalmente ronca que hiso estremecer a la rubia .

Hay estaban ellos besándose apasionadamente dentro del agua sin importarles lo que sucediera a su alrededor , ahora solo eran ellos dos , el mundo giraba a su alrededor , se sentían un mismo hasta que , el deseo exploto dentro del chico – Ino – dijo rompiendo en beso - te deseo – le dijo en un tono bajo , ella rio unos segundos se aparto hasta llegar a la orilla y luego acostarse en el césped , lo llamo haciéndole señales con sus dedo el obedecía como un cachorrito , se supo sobre ella admiro un momento su belleza la cual le dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa ^^ ,luego llevo su boca a su cuello y lo recorrió todo bebiendo las gotas que tenía agua , ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras sentía como esa suave boca recorría todo su pecho dejando un húmedo camino , esto poco a poco le hiso sentir que debía bajar su mano hacia esa "parte" pero de pronto eso se fue de su alcance debido a que el pelirrojo descendía con su camino besos hasta su abdomen y cuando ya noto hasta donde había llegado – ¿puedo? – pidió permiso y ella asintió.

Llevo su boca a el tesoro de la chica comenzando a acariciar esos nuevos labios con su lengua y aquella atención provocaba que Ino diera sonoros gemidos que se iban haciendo mas potentes cuando Gaara introdujo su lengua en el pequeño agujero - ahhh! – dio un gemido placentero – Ga-Gaa .. Ahh!

El pelirrojo siguió dando atención a la parte femenina de la chica hasta que de pronto el liquido salió y no dudo en probarlo – esto… sabe mejor que la sangre... _Delicioso_.. – Dijo volviendo a subir a su rostro para volver a reclamar eso labios pero sin ates decir – déjame seguir preparándote - dijo introduciendo dos dedos en el interior de Ino provocándole que ella diera un gemido de placer seguido de su nombre pero despues la callo con un beso pero sin dejar el movimiento de sus dedos .

La chica llevo su mano a la parte baja y entonces comenzó a acariciar el bulto por enzima de la tela , oh si podía sentirlo , duro y listo para poseerla , le dio curiosidad que intento agarrarlo y entonces Gaara reacciono al contacto y dejo de besarla y detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos - tranquila … todo a su tiempo – dijo jugueteando la miro y noto como ella se mordía los labios mientras que llevaba su propia mano a darle atención a su feminidad

-aun con mis dedos dentro , siento que una parte de mi esta vacía – abrió sus piernas mostrándole el camino - por favor hazlo ya – dijo con una voz que volvía loco a Sabaku , por eso no lo dudo dos veces , entro en sus piernas se deshizo de su bóxer liberando su ya preparado miembro para dar y recibir placer . Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse a ver algo _MUY_ grande a punto de entrar en su delicada , estrecha y suave cavidad – Umm hazlo ya …. – Dijo mientras lo abrazo atrayéndole hacia si

Gaara obedeció y comenzó a introducirse duro y dominante en ella lentamente y mientras seguía estirando las paredes vaginales sintió el pequeño quejido de dolor por parte de ella , el se detuvo al sentir que la lastimaba pero ella le explico que siguiera que pronto el dolor desaparecería , siguió adentrándose en la estrecha cavidad cuidadosamente igualmente disfrutando el momento , la rubia clavo las uñas en la espalda de su vampiro y se mordió así misma sus labios hasta que sintió el miembro entrar por completo - ahhh… Gaa-kun… - dijo de cariño

-comenzare a moverme – dijo el antes de comenzar el vaivén y entonces comenzó a sentir las fluctuaciones de su parte mas femenina de su rubia con cada envestida , realmente lo estaba disfrutando , comenzó a moverse con mas velocidad al sentir que la cavidad ya se había adaptado a su medida , los gemidos que Ino le daba cerca de su oído le estaban haciendo perder la cordura hasta que ella unió sus labios para crear un beso al ritmo del vaivén que poco a poco fue empujando el orgasmo hasta cada fibra de su ser , hasta que Gaara se derramo ella y luego caer rendido entre sus pechos - ya no puedo… - dijo exhausto

Ino rio al verlo con sus ojos cerrados bien acurrucado en su pecho – creo que los vampiros no se cansaban – dijo jugando

-eso es lo queremos que crean los humanos… - rio aun con sus ojos cerrados descansando en aquel suave y cómodo lugar xD

\- entonces para mi ya no seria un rumor o talvez tu…. – Ino no pudo evitar mirarlo con dulzura al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido , parecía un bebe en una cuna , rio y luego deposito un tierno beso en su frente y luego con cuidado lo acomodo a lado suyo para luego ella también quedar dormida en su pecho.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	12. Chapter XII

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola amigos, si, si regresé de mi largo sueño, y si se que me e tardado siglos en actualizar,**_

 _ **, me gustaría explicarle pero de seguro se aburrirían, pero en fin aquí está la conti sacado 1000 años después.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

-que estás diciendo Hizashi…. - se escucho la voz entrecortada de Amelia inundar el gran salón real mientras al notar el rostro mezquino y serio del rey Dragomir dirigirse hacia ella , sin contar la intimidante presencia de Kakashi a su lado .

\- Lo he dicho Amelia – Levanto de su trono y bajo dos de los 5 escalones de donde estaba su asiento real – tus hijos intentaron matar a guardianes de este reino sin motivo alguno , también se fueron a pleito con uno de los hijos de mi mejor amigo y mano derecha Lord Rasa , y sin duda lo mas imperdonable para todo Dragomir es … intentar matar a la princesa – dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento – lamento decirlo pero las leyes de este reino mandan la ejecución de unos de tus hijos …Amelia.

La vampira apretó los puños y protesto – tu has de saber que si algo les pasa a los príncipes de Dragonoi dentro de tu reino , nada impedirá el regreso de la guerra..

– Manténgase callada …. – dijo con voz firme la pelirrosa entrando al gran salón – eso es lo que su familia trae siempre – las miradas de ambas chocaron – guerra, guerra y mas guerra! … es que no hay otra cosa que tu nación no haga! – se cruzo de brazos – entérate Amelia que esto es Dragomir y aquí. No alagamos guerra , no peleamos por poder y mucho menos despreciamos a los humanos. – se giro – papa se que Marshall y Lissa Dragonoi no tienen perdón de nuestra nación …

la mujer intento acercarse mas al trono pero el peli plateado se lo impidió y susurro – es una falta de respeto intentar interrumpir a sus majestades cuando están en medio de una platica – la atrajo de vuelta a su lugar con delicadeza – por favor sea paciente ..

– Amelia Dragonoi….. – callo por unos segundos la pelirrosa e hiso unas señales a Kakashi con e rostro y este inmediatamente cacto el mensaje – con su permiso – dijo el Dhampir mientras desaparecía del lugar – bien como decía Amelia Dragonoi , papa y yo hemos decidido que tus hijos no serán ejecutados como muestra de aprecio , paciencia y alianza de nuestros reinos – al oír las palabras de la pelirrosa la castaña pudo sentir como el alivio regresaba a su cuerpo .. pero – Sin embargo .. – hablo Hizashi aun de forma intimidante, haciendo que nuevamente Amelia los mirara algo insegura – a cambio de la ejecución de tus hijos …. Os concedo el destierro eterno .

La mujer no pudo evitar mirarlos con algo de sorpresa – jah! Lo que me faltaba – dijo de mala gana – no puedes hacernos esto , sabes que si las naciones se separan, Transilvania cambiaria drásticamente ¿quieres destruir el equilibrio del negocio de los guardianes? – sabes que en temporadas siempre hay intercambios donde se benefician ambas naciones … no puedes hacer esto! … mi nación sufrirá por culpa tuya! No voy a permi…

– Kakashi! – dijo Sakura en forma de orden e inmediatamente , las puertas del gran salón se abrieron mostrando a Hatake liderando a un grupo de guardianes..

– Llamo majestad? – dijo ya estando cerca de Amelia…

– Mi padre ha desterrado a sus majestades los Dragonoi del reino , serias tan amable de recoger sus cosas y mostrarles la salida..

El peli plateado obedeció y enseguida sujeto a la mujer de uno de sus brazos – Majestad ..con su permiso y… perdone el atrevimiento pero como acaba de escuchar debo cumplir ordenes

– como se atreven … quítenme las manos de enzima – intento soltarse , entonces dos grandes y fuertes guardianes se acercaron y la sujetaron uno en cada brazo .. – sinvergüenzas ¡es que ya se les olvido quien soy? Soltadme ahora mismo

– Llévensela …..y a sus hijos también de inmediato , si se oponen reclutar mas guardianes para sacarlos a los tres del reino! - dijo la Dragomir

– con su permiso – dijo Hatake haciendo una reverencia para después retirarse .

Hay estaba la rubia guardiana , aun con su piel descubierta enzima de tierra húmeda abriendo despacio sus parpados, liberando su mirada azul cielo… saco su mano a su lado para intentar buscar la piel de su amado , pero solo encontró su ropa y nada de el, se levanto con algo de pesadez , agarro sus cabellos de oro en su típica coleta , estiro su cuerpo seguido de un bostezó.. vistió su ropa , para luego lavarse el rostro en la bellísima laguna donde se había entregado por amor , sonrió por un momento y de inmediato se dirigió .. hacia la cueva – hola?.. Nana?… ¿sabes donde esta Gaara? .. Nana!

– Pero cuanto escandalo niña! – dijo la anciana protestado mientras salió de algunos de los agujeros que tenia la cueva – no grites que si te voy a escuchar – la rubia sonrió ante el comentario

– lo siento jijiji pero te preguntaba .. si sabes donde esta Gaara

– El joven salió por algo de comida para ti – dijo mientras le ofrecía manzanas recién cogidas

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír – ok? Si me trajo esto …donde esta?

– te olvidas que el tiene que comer también? .. es obvio salió a cazar y ya desde rato … no debe tardar el volver , ya no te preocupes tanto , ni que viniera otra y te lo quitara – la rubia rio nuevamente ante las ocurrencias de la anciana.

– Juro que si no nos sacan inmediatamente de aquí por las buenas , yo mismo are trizas esta maldita barrera y después los matare a todos! ¡oyeron!

– tranquilícese joven Dragonoi enseguida aremos caso a su petición – sonó una voz varonil , el rubio alzo el rostro y se encontró con aquellas grandes cejas y enorme sonrisa

– que a dicho Gai-sensei… estos jóvenes trataron matar a la princesa Sakura y al joven Gaara según las leyes ellos…

– Tranquilo joven guardián , lo sabemos …. pero el rey a dado la orden de sacarlos del reino para… siempre

– Que as dicho! – dijo la rubia que se encontraba atrás – como se atreven…

– Ustedes no van a echarnos como perros – dijo el rubio sacando los colmillos , Gai dio un suspiro ondo – Lee entra por favor...

– Si sensei! – dijo el cejitas menor xD haciendo presencia acompañado de dos jóvenes castaños, uno con larga cabellera y ojos blanquinosos , y la chica con un divertido cogido de cabello en forma de orejitas de mono

–Llamo sensei? – dijo el joven de larga cabellera

– si , tiene las bombas de ajo con antimoniuro de metal en forma de humo? – los rubios al oír aquello retrocedieron ya con algo de preocupación es sus miradas – supongo que saben que si este humo es absorbido con su fosas nasales , caerán desmallados – dijo el sensei cejudo cambiando su rostro medio chistoso a uno serio y decidido mientras tomaba una de las bombas de humo.

Lissa retrocedió hasta detrás de su hermano ,y de inmediatamente Marshall se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su hermana – bien… – dijo colocando las manos en alto – ustedes ganan , saldremos sin hacer nada , pero no lancen ese gas …

El castaño de larga cabellera se acerco un poco a la berrera – como podremos confiar en ustedes después que intentaron matar a Sakura-sama y al señor Gaara..

– ese es tu problema – respondió el rubio fríamente … , giro la mirada para ver a su sensei y este le asintió con el rostro y de inmediato un agujero en la barrera – Noooo! – grito Marshall al ver como el humo los cegaba..

– no creen que esto es un poco cruel?

– No puede ser Tenten … sabiendo todo lo que han hecho …. – dijo en mini cejitas cruzándose de brazos

– lo siento , pero recuerden que los sentimientos de una mujer no son rencorosos

– muy bien . ya basta de platica… Neji Lee , lleven a estos jóvenes afuera a reunirse con su madre , Tenten tu ven conmigo tenemos que darle el reporte a Kakashi – dijo aplaudiendo. – rápido

– Nana ya esto de vuelta – dijo Gaara

– que bueno que llegas , ya me estaba preocupando – dijo la rubia mientras corría a abrazarlo

– Ino tenemos que regresar , Sakura debe estar preocupada …y … no puedo dejar desprotegido el palacio con los Dragonoi cerca

– entiendo …. Y estoy de acuerdo , después de todo soy la guardiana de Sakura , debo estar a su lado

– Nana gracias por prestarnos .. tu ..

– hay no me agradezcas muchacho ,después de todo esa fuente fue protegida por tu madre … y supongo que en agradecimiento debo proteger a su bebe aquí..

– Entonces es hora de irnos – dijo el pelirrojo empezando a alejase seguido de Ino , mientras la anciana se despedía con señas de manos.

La familia real y los Sabaku No se encontraba en la salida del reino , para presenciar la despedida de Amelia Dragonoi y de sus gemelos , todos los Dhampir se habían reunido para traer un carruaje destinado a llevar a los Dragonoi a su reino , Amelia fue escoltada hasta estar dentro del carruaje , donde pudo encontrar a sus rubios inconscientes, sabía que no podía hacer nada con tantos guardianes alrededor , llevo su mano y acaricio la frente de Marshall y entonces los caballos comenzaron a avanzar , asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla para ver por última vez a los Dragomir – Esto no se quedara así princesa! – Hizashi al sentir la amenaza que expresaba la voz de la mujer ordeno a sus guardianes que se la llevaran cuanto antes , Kankurou intento intercambiar palabras de arreglo con el Rey para intentar que declinara con el plan de destierro pero Rasa lo tomo del hombro impidiéndole el paso..

– Gaara!- se oyó la voz de Temari – mientras apuntaba a la derecha a lo lejos , se pudo distinguir el cabello del pelirrojo , Kankurou alzo su mirada y se dio cuenta al instante de la compañera que venia tras de su hermano y desde luego que Sakura también fue la primera en darse cuenta de aquello.

– Que esta pasando? – pregunto el pelirrojo llegando al lugar y notando la carrosa que se llevaban los guadianés ya lejos

– Hemos expulsado a los Dragonoi del reino ...– dijo una tímida Sakura al sentir cerca al pelirrojo – que están diciendo – miro al rey – debió ejecutarlos , saben el peligro que corremos todos estando los gemelos vivos

– Yo fui la que cambie esa orden – dijo Sakura con firmeza – Gaara-kun – lo miro a el y al mismo tiempo a la rubia que estaba tras de el – yo pronto seré la Reina… - callo por unos momentos – tu solo otro mas de mi súbditos.. – Rasa al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar comentar – pero princesa …ahora que Lissa ya no esta no cree que debería…

– Eso ya no se puede señor – dijo desviando su verde mirada hacia Gaara y la rubia guardiana – Gaara .. es libre – dicho esto estuvo decidida a entrar al el castillo – Rasa miro a Hizashi pero por la expresión de su rostro parecía que el tampoco sabia el porque de aquel comportamiento repentino de Sakura..

– JEH! Todos sorprendidos porque han rechazado a Gaara – dijo Kankurou con algo de ironía– Sakura no volverá a los brazos de… – miro a la rubia – alguien ajeno – dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse

\- Kankurou- lo llamo Rasa saliendo detrás , después todos comenzaron a retirarse hasta que Ino y Gaara se quedaron solos – No me gusto como Saku nos miraba – Dijo Ino con algo de nerviosismo – crees que ella ya sepa todo?

– de igual forma tiene que enterarse… – Dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos – yo no puedo casarme con ella… - Suspiro – si aun esta molesta por lo de Lissa.. Creo que debería ir a disculparme….

– bueno eso no estaría mal así quizás ella…

– No – la Interrumpió – después de disculparme con ella le contare todo sobre nosotros

– ehhhh! – Lo agarro de la chaqueta – Estas loco! – El pelirrojo frunció el señor algo confundido – no puedes hacerlo…. Sakura esta triste sensible.. No crees que hay que esperar otro poquito..?

Gaara hiso que lo soltara, paso sobre ella se dirigió a la puerta del Castillo – si no se entera por nosotros, será terrible que se entere por alguien más – Dijo aquello recordando las palabras de Kankurou – deséame suerte – Dijo entrando

– ahhh! – Se quejó la rubia – pero que terco!

-Ehh! – El rubio abrió los ojos después de que su cuerpo sintiera el incomodo movimiento del carruaje – Mama? – Dijo al verla con las manos cubriendo el rostro - ¿Qué suce.. – Intento tocarla pero noto que su manos estaban encadenadas – pero que es esto!

– Marshall que bueno que ya estas despierto, creí que el ajo te estaba afectando de manera dañina - ahora eso no importa mamá – dijo furioso – que demonios es esto m porque estoy encadenado – Dijo mientras hacia añicos aquellas prisioneras de sus manos – Hizashi nos desterró de Dragomir, ahora mismo estamos siendo expulsados…

\- que ha dicho mamá – Dijo levantándose fatigoso - ¡Como pudo permitir aquella osadía!

\- Hay ya cállate no? – Dijo la rubia que estaba a su lado ya despierta – después de todo tenía que alejarme de Dragomir …. Así podré olvidarme que Gaara me rechazó por una inmunda guardiana – con solo pensar es eso se enfurecida tanto que rompió con facilidad las cadenas que tenían presas sus manos

-Lissa, gracias a Drácula que también has despertado – Dijo la mujer con la mano en el pecho

– y que esperaba mamá…. ¿Qué me muriera? – se cruzó de brazos – a que hora llegaremos a casa, necesito lavar mi cuerpo estoy oliendo a ajo y mi cabello esta maltratado

-Si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos en un siglo – Decía el rubio con pésima gana mientras miraba por la ventanilla – deberíamos salir, matarlos a todos y continuar nosotros, con nuestra velocidad llegaremos más rápido..

\- tan pronto lleguemos así mismo regresaremos – dijo la rubia mientras se le dibujaba en su rostro una mirada perversa

–Lissa a que viene ese gesto… me estas preocupando – dijo la mujer algo preocupada, ya que conocía muy bien a su hija

– es obvio mamá… después que me haya recuperado volveré allá y matare a esa asquerosa humana que se atrevió a quitarme a mi hombre – miro por unos momentos a su hermano – si Gaara no es mío…. Prefiero verlo decapitado e incinerado – luego dirigió a su madre para encararla – a oído mamá! – Dijo con un tono de voz más acercado a la de un psicópata – si Gaara no es mío, ¡NO SERA DE NADIE MAS! – La mujer miro a su hijo y este se encontraba cruzado de brazos bien tranquilo con una diminuta sonrisa que adornada su rostro, y para la mujer no le fue sorpresa alguna al darse cuenta que ambos estaban de acuerdo en tumbar el palacio Dragomir, ella no podía hacer nada

-Sakura? – Sonó una voz varonil abundar su solitaria y oscura habitación – ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Dijo ella mientras se encontraba a lado de su alcoba escondida en un rincón

El chico se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado – he venido a decirte muchas cosas…. – Suspiro unos momentos – que ya no te puedo ocultar – los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron, sus manos comenzaron a temblar – ya… seguro que ya te has dado cuenta que nuestro matrimonio es imposible…. – La miro – verdad?

La chica se levanto con algo de cautela mientras unos cuentos cabellos escondían su mirada, camino hacia la ventana cubierta de una cortina oscura que dejaba pasar muy poca luz y luego..– Lissa…. Vino a desgraciarme todo como siempre lo ha hecho – dijo con algo de tristeza y sin mirarlo – pero sabes…. – una lágrima descendió hasta sus labios – estuve pensando en que… ahora que ella ya no está – Decía entre sollozos – quizás lo nuestro vuelva a reconstruirse – dijo fingiendo no saber lo de Ino ..

Gaara suspiro nuevamente , luego se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro haciendo que ella lo mirara aun con esas cristalinas lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos – Saku era eso lo que yo quería expli….

– TE AMO! – dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras lo abrazaba – e estado enamorada de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi – El pelirrojo solo cerró sus ojos mientras se limitaba a escuchar – acaso ya olvidaste todos esos momentos felices que pasamos juntos en la academia…. – lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras su rostro estallaba entre sollozos en el pecho del pelirrojo – ahora me he vuelto una belleza, aquella que estuve formando todos estos años para poder tenerte mi amor…. Por favor….Por favor…. No me dejes..

– Sakura… - Decía Gaara con voz incomoda – ya basta… – dijo apartándola – yo…yo no puedo amarte… - dijo el en tono algo melancólico – no puedo… - Decía mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ella..

-Que es lo que tiene Ino que no tenga yo! – Lo dijo ya sin importarle, Gaara la volvió a mirar con algo de sorpresa – que le viste! – Decía ella moviéndose rápidamente, tomándolo de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia ella

– Ino… es porque a ella… no la veo como a una hermana! – Dijo en voz alta que inundó la habitación.

Una hermana…? - Dijo la pelirosa entrecortada – solo eso – lo soltó y comenzó a alejarse unos cuantos pasos

– Yo…. – camino hacia la puerta rosado el hombro de la chica – lo siento.. – Dijo Gaara tras de ella y luego abandono la habitación, y cuando los pasos de el chico comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos, Sakura no pudo evitar coger y romper uno de sus almohadones de su sofá que tenia en su habitación, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que expresaban dolor y furia al mismo tiempo, luego se tiro en su alcoba tomo una almohada para abrazar y para contener su llanto..

 **~ Sakura Flash Back ~**

 **.**

 **.**

-Sakura apresúrate o vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día – Decía Mebuki Dragomir esperando a su pequeña con una elegante y grande copa con sangre fresca recién traída, la pequeña pelirrosa bajaba cautelosamente , era algo tímida, noto que le faltaban escasos 5 escalones entonces se asomo por las rejas del sujetador de las escaleras

– Mama – se oyó la tierna voz de la niña - Estas segura que debo ir – dijo inocentemente – Mebuki las busco con la mirada y enseguida noto como su cabello cubría parte de su rostro, ella sonrió y camino hacia su pequeña

– Cariño.. – Dijo acomodando su cabello tras sus orejas – como princesa es uno de tus de deberes – se sentó a su lado y la niña comenzó a mirarla – algún día estarás a cargo de este reino y tendrás que defenderlo y para ello tienes que prepararte, igual o mejor que tu padre – la niña desvío la mirada hacia el suelo por un momento, medito lo que había dicho su madre y luego la imagen de su padre, sentado en el trono mientras hablaba al frente de tanta gente llego a su cabeza, su intelecto de 107 siglos era superior al de los demás de su edad, ella lo sabía, miro a su madre y ella aun le sonreía y esos momentos supo que a pesar de su miedo por ser algo torpe y el problema de su frente no la iban a detener.

– Llegaremos tarde mamá – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras sacaba un pequeño listón rojo carmesí que hacia fuego con su vestido fucsia oscuro, entonces acomodó su cabello (al estilo que estamos acostumbrado a verla :v) .

Ya en la academia, Mebuki en compañía de Sakura entraron al gran patio y entonces los demás enseguida notaron su presencia e hicieron la respectiva reverencia, y por medio de un micrófono las autoridades de la academia ordenaron que a la derecha se formaran los vampiros y en la izquierda los guardianes, entonces un espacio quedo en medio, para que la Reina y su pequeña princesa pudieran llegar al frente y reunirme con el rey y las demás autoridades de la academia, en eso el Rey se acercó a el micrófono y dijo – ejem! – Dijo para llamar la atención – queridos alumnos primeramente agradezco su presencia, esta es inauguración de otro año más en la academia Dragomir, a continuación la directora Dakota les dirá nuestras decisiones – la mujer ante de tomar el micrófono hiso una reverencia a su rey, luego se acercó lista para informar a todos los alumnos

– a continuación les diré como quedarán distribuidos, como saben hay dos clases de enseñanza uno para guardianes, que es donde se les enseñarán lo básico para que el futuro sean excelentes protectores y el segundo es para los vampiros, que de igual forma serán entrenados para que sean líderes y protejan a la familia real – dijo la mujer

La pequeña pelirrosa pronto en voz baja a su madre – los vampiros serán líderes? .. Qué es exactamente lo que quiere decir? - Preguntó la niña

– se refiere a que cuando se gradúen se les asignará un grupo de guardianes, por eso dijo lo de líderes, todo con el fin de protegernos – la niña había entendido así que ahora solo se limito a escuchar, pero despues su mirada se percató de un niño que lloraba mientras era traído por su padres, su atención fue robada por aquel momento, uso su agudo oído y se percató que aquel chico era otro que no quería estar en la academia, pero al parecer había sido traído a la fuerza, el padre estaba enfadado, lo regañaba y el asustado mientras se escondía tras su madre que intentaba consolarlo.

A pesar que la directora continuaba explicando, Sakura no podía dejar de ver aquel niño de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes como el agua, parecía que se había vuelto un imán y ella un metal y por otro lado también se preguntaba en donde había visto a aquel hombre castaño, padre del niño, hasta que el ruido de las pisadas la obligaron a mirar de vuelta al frente y notar que todos se estaba moviendo del patio, jalo la falda de su madre para saber que estaba pasando y ella le dijo que ya habían sido distribuidos a sus respectivos salones, ella la miro con algo de sorpresa, ya que se había hecho muy corto, entonces volvió a mirar el lugar donde estaba el joven pelirrojo pero ya no estaba, comenzó a mirar por todos lados con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo pero no tubo éxito, luego sintió que cogían su mano y la obligaron a moverse, levanto su cabeza y pudo ver a sus padres mientras la llevaban con ella, volvió a mirar atrás pero seguía sin haber nadie, así que con algo de tristeza solo siguió a su madre.

Al final del evento la joven princesa fue asignada al salón donde iban los jóvenes vampiros de familia importante, como los hijos de embajadores, Condes, ministros etc.

– queridos jovencitos antes comenzar los labores aprovecho para decirles que en nuestro salón estará la princesa heredera de nuestro reino – dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa – me gustaría mucho que todos sean respetuosos con ella y que… - en ese momento la puerta sonó, la mujer hiso una seña a los pequeños y como se lo imaginaba el rey y la reina acababan de llegar , una vez que ellos entraron los niños dieron sus respetos, y enseguida la maestra le enseñó el lugar de la pequeña pelirrosa, el rey antes de irse ordenó que se cuidará muy bien de ella, su madre se despidió y entonces ella pudo darse cuenta que su camino a ser reina había comenzado.

-Majestad si algo le incomoda por favor no dude en decírmelo, por eso la he puesto en frente, esta claro? – Dijo la mujer, y ella solo asintió con algo de timidez, luego la mujer comenzó a dar la clase, y como se lo esperaba podía escuchar lo que decían de su frente en la parte de atrás, pero para evitar problemas se prometió así misma que ignorarla aquellas cosas, un mes después, Sakura Dragomir ya iba sola a sus clases con normalidad solo que no sabia que este día iba a ser algo diferente. – Escuchad clase, antes de comenzar con el estudio de los Strigoi, les diré que hoy tendremos a alguien nuevo en la clase – La pelirrosa miro atenta después que su maestra ordenó pasar al nuevo compañero, entonces entro una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, se le hiso conocida por ello la siguió observando, luego ella noto su presencia le dio una sonrisa y mostró sus respetos.

– cariño la maestra ha ordenado que pases ¿Qué estas esperando? – Dijo la mujer haciendo que la pelirrosa volviera a mirar a la puerta y entonces el joven de cabellos rojos y llamativas pupilas aguamarina entraba al salón ignorando a todos dirigiéndose a su madre, los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos al verlo delante y de inmediato el cosquilleo en su estomago se hiso presente

-Cariño – hablo Karura – ya es hora de que te presentes, este será tu salón, de seguro que muchos quieren saber tu nombre – dijo mientras llevo su mano a los cabellos rojizos del pequeño

– ahhh.. – Suspiro y luego miro al frente a los demás – Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Gaara espero llevarme bien con todos – dijo el pequeño con tono tranquilo y no incomodo

– Bien clase, Gaara-kun es nuestro nuevo compañero, la razón por la que esta en este salón es porque es el hijo de Lord Sabaku, más conocido como la mano derecha del Rey, en otras palabras en como un segundo príncipe así que tratarlo con respeto – ahora las dudas de Sakura estaban aclaradas del porque el padre de Gaara se le hacia conocido, y era porque un día lo vio en el palacio hablando con su padre

– No era necesario tanta formalidad – dijo Karura algo apenada

– No es molestia, solo verdad y nuestros respetos son debido a todo lo que sus familias han hecho por nosotros – La pelidorado sonrió y luego se dirigió hacia su pequeño

– Gaara vendré por ti a la hora de salida, mientras tanto pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo mientras daba un beso tierna en la frente de su pequeño, y el solo asintió , después que la señora Sabaku dejara el salón Gaara fue acomodado en un pupitre en tercer lugar en la fila vecina pelirrosa a la izquierda y entonces desde hay ella siempre miraría hacia atrás .

Tiempo después, su primer encuentro con Gaara fue en la biblioteca cuando a ella se le caía un libro y el había aparecido misteriosamente para ayudarla.

Después en la inauguración de sus 110 años, Gaara y sus hermanos se hicieron presentes en el palacio para darle su regalo y a pesar que Sakura iba al mismo salón que Sabaku No Gaara nunca cruzaron palabras, pero ella siempre estaba pendiente de lo que el hacia, incluso a escuchar los comentarios de las demás chicas, donde contaban los gustos de Gaara y sus experiencias de cuando se le acercaban y le ofrecían su amor, pero hasta ahora ninguna había tenido éxito, había escuchado que cualquiera que le declaraba amor el la rechazaba de la manera más fría que jamás hubieran imaginado.

A sus oídos llegaron que a Gaara le desagradaban las chicas ruidosas y que no soportaba las que preferían hablar de moda en vez de entrenamiento, Sakura puso en práctica los modales e intento no ser muy sociable ya que podía ser…. Fastidiosa, entrenaba con más frecuencia hasta el extremo de salir a trotar todos las madrugadas por todo el reino.

Llegaron sus 114 años y el tiempo en la academia estaba por terminar, ella se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa vampiresa cualquiera que la viera daría muchos créditos de eso, su cabello largo hasta su cintura, sus curvas se estaban formando y tenia estatura exacta, labios rosados, bien formada . La ceremonia de graduación había empezado, todos estaban hay esa noche incluyendo a su príncipe rojo, que por supuesto también había dejado de ser aquel niño perfumado con rostro de ángel , ahora era todo un jovencito, alto, varonil, con ropa de porcelana, rostro excesivamente apuesto que comenzaba a mostrar y marcas faciales de un rostro varonil

Esa noche ella lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con ruedos rosa bajito, que dejaba descubierto su cuello y que llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de su rodilla y su cabello estaba cogido, y de pronto su mirada se encontró con la del chico que exactamente estaba caminando hacia ella.

-Majestad – dijo el chico mientras hacia la reverencia, ella solo miro mientras le sonreía luego el alzó su mirada de vuelta a ella – si me permite… desde hoy seré el encargo de protegerla

– que? - Dijo ella con algo de sorpresa – pero porque.. Se supone que tu formas parte de la familia real no?... Tu no debes… - hay estaba de nuevo aquella voz alta y rápida – es decir, vuestra merced debería ser protegido, no proteger.. – el chico sonrió algo divertido

– no es necesarios que me hable de modo antiguo, puedes llamarme Gaara, si gustas, y no yo no quiero una vida aburrida de señor de casa, quiero ser un verdadero vampiro, poder cazar, matar muchos Strigoi y proteger mi reino – la chica lo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el chico que le gustaba acababa de elegir el camino opuesto a el de ella

– oh.. Oh.. Es cierto – intento seguir la corriente – es..es cierto lo que dices, jejeje quien quiere esa vida aburrida de gobernante, la aventura es….. Más…. Divertida? – Sakura Dragomir – río por unos momentos – eres alguien muy interesante

– dirigió su mano a el hombro de la chica y entonces ella lo miro – de verdad eres la hermana que siempre quise tener – las palabras del chico fueron para ella como una estaca que le apretaba el corazón – bien disfruta esta noche, es de nosotros al fin nos libramos de la academia – dijo con un sonrisa y luego giro y comenzó a retirarse, mientras que ella como siempre miraba como se alejaba y bueno digamos que esa noche, no fue nada buena para la princesa heredera de los Dragomir.

Tiempo después desde su habitación ella permanecía escuchando lo que decían de Gaara, sus misiones fuera del reino, sus enterramientos con los Strigoi, lobos y brujas, y su excelente avance como Moroi guardián , lo que significaba que ya no lo vería mucho, y como buena casualidad ella, ya no lo había visto desde aquella noche de graduación.

Y al pasar de muchas noches de meditación sobre lo que el le había dicho de la aburrida vida dentro del Castillo, una noche sus padres organizaron una reunión solo entre familia para celebrar sus 117 años, cosa que Sakura no había ya ni dado importancia por estar sumida en sus pensamientos, que no bajo a la reunión esa noche porque de igual manera sabia que el tampoco iba a asistir.

Hasta que Yamanaka Ino entro en su vida, una tarde en que ella caminaba por la academia y por casualidades de la vida, la rubia se había escapado de clases para poder explorar el reino y fue inevitable el encuentro de ambas

Sakura conoció los intereses de Ino por explorar el mundo y aprender a defenderse por su cuenta sin ordenes de nadie, y aquello era lo que ella quería para algún día poder acercarse a Gaara, que sin dudarlo ella le pidió que salieran del reino a vivir una nueva aventura, ya no le importaba el caos que pudiera causar su huida . Desde hay el castillo estuvo mandado a guardianes para que la trajeran de vuelta, pero Ino resultó ser una excelente protectora que la mantuvo un año fuera, hasta que el hombre que no había visto en 4 años fue personalmente a traerlas de vuelta. Y si aquel día en la oficina de la directora Dakota, al ver a Gaara convertido en todo un hombre parecía que sus viejos hábitos de torpeza habían regresado, el aura en el era diferente, estaba más guapo, varonil pero lo nuevo era aquella seriedad en su rostro y una impotencia que se sentía al estar tan cerca de el, pero aun así su amor por aquel chico no había desaparecido, es mas cada vez parecía más fuerte y cuando se dio lo del matrimonio sentía que todos sus sueños se hacían realidad, pero sin embargo los juegos de la vida no siempre son favorables, nunca se imagino que su mejor amiga sería la causante de destruir todos sus sueños.

 **.**

 **~ Fin del Flash Back ~**

 **.**

Las lágrimas de Sakura aun empapaban las suaves sabanas de su alcoba mientras lo único que salía de su boca era – porque mi amor…porque

El pelirrojo salió del palacio pa esa no encontrase con los Dragomir quería evitar decir algo estúpido, pero de repente sintió como agarraban su brazos – pero que?

-Ven acá demonio chupasangre – Decía la rubia jalándolo hacia ella.. – Estabas planeando irte así como así – puso sus manos en su cintura – pues no! Ahora tienes que contármelo todo

– guardiana no empieces, ahora no tengo cabeza para esto, además no se puede hablar dentro del Castillo – otra vez Gaara otra vez! Quieres hacerme a un lado, pero no – movió el dedito índice en forma de negación

– ahora me cuentas sea o dentro de…. – De repente el equilibrio de la rubia se derrumbó haciendo que ella terminaron en el suelo

– Ino! – Dijo el pelirrojo ya algo alarmado, mientras la ayudaba a levantarla – oye! Si estas haciendo esto en modo de venganza, no es nada divertido

– de pronto mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y mi cuerpo sucumbió – Decía ella mientras tocaba su cabeza luego miro al pelirrojo – Gaara…aun estoy mareada, el aire me falta…- Decía respirando rápido – sácame de aquí

– Ino te lo advierto si estas jugando, ya basta esto no es… Ino?.. ¡Ino! – La rubia se había desmayado en los brazos de Gaara - ¡Ino que tienes – comenzó a golpear suavemente su mejilla – Ino reacciona… ¡Ino!

\- ¿Qué son esos gritos? – Dijo la pelirrosa apareciendo en las escaleras - ¡Ino! – Corrió hacia ella al verla – pero que paso.. Que tiene!

\- Estábamos hablando y ella de repente callo y luego esto, pensé que estaba jugando – Decía Gaara ya algo preocupado, Sakura llevo su mano a su frente luego su mirada bajo hasta al cuello de la chica y pudo notar la marca de los colmillos

– el veneno de Marshall - dijo la pelirrosa examinando aquella parte

– que? – Preguntó el pelirrojo

– Estas seguro que succionaste todo el veneno – Gaara permaneció unos segundo en silencio

– yo… deje el veneno suficiente para que pudiera convertirse en Dhampir – la pelirrosa algo su mirada hacia el mientras lo veía con algo de molestia

– y todavía lo dices de esa manera! – se levanto – tenemos que llevar a Ino rápido a la sala de emergencias para que limpien su sangre antes de que sea tarde – se dirigió a la ventana mas grande de la sala - ¡necesitamos ayuda médica urgente! – Luego giro de nuevo a mirara a Gaara – sabes lo mortal que puede ser el veneno de un vampiro en alguien débil

– Ino había entrenado para ser un Dhampir, Kakashi había dicho que ya estaba lista para soportar la transformación, por eso esto no tiene sentido! – dijo el pelirrojo y después las puertas del Castillo se abrieron y un equipo de alrededor de 5 doctores entraban con una camilla, la rubia fue puesta con delicadeza y la llevaron los más rápido posible cuando Sakura les explico la situación

– Si algo le pasa a Ino será tu culpa – dijo la pelirrosa antes de salir tras su amiga.

– demonios! – Dijo con rabia el pelirrojo golpeando el suelo con su puño

Y así es chicos – Decía una linda mujer sosteniendo una extraña sustancia mientras la mostraba a todo el salón – nunca salgan a una misión sin verbena, es útil tanto si sufren heridas y también ahuyenta vampiros

– Maestra Primavera – dijo la pelirrosa entrando al salón

– Sakura-chan? - Se preguntó Naruto mientras los demás se levantaban para dar sus respetos

– Alteza – dijo la mujer dejando aun lado su clase – que la trae por aquí

– tenemos un problema, por eso he venido a pedir su ayuda – la mujer La miro por un momento y noto que algo andaba mal… el rostro de la chica lo decía todo – en que le puedo servir Alteza – dijo la mujer y después Sakura se acercó a el oído para contarle todo, en cuanto Naruto desde su pupitre intentaba escuchar.

– Entiendo – dijo la mujer sería – en ese caso debemos ir cuando antes – se voltio de nuevo a sus alumnos – chicos me temo que clase hoy termina temprano, quédense en el salón y Esperen al siguiente maestro – recogió su bolso – ahora si, lléveme hasta la chica alteza, Sakura busco con su mirada a Naruto y este igual la miraba preguntándose que estaba pasando aun con los comentarios que se oían de los demás

– maestra, Uzumaki puede venir con nosotras – sugirió la pelirrosa, la mujer vio al chico y asintió – Ven Naruto no tenemos tiempo – dijo la chica haciéndole a esas con las manos, Y Naruto lo pensó dos veces para seguirlas quería ver que estaba pasando

Las chicas se movían a pasos rápidos, y para cuando los ojos azules de Naruto vieron que se dirigían a la sala de emergencias se convenció que sin duda algo malo estaba pasando, y al entrar al pasillo pudo ver al pelirrojo cruzado de brazos frente a una habitación.

– Porque tardaste tanto? – Dijo algo molesto, y entonces sus verdes ojos notaron a la mujer morena a lado de Sakura – Primavera sensei?

– Suponiendo que tengo a los futuros Rey y Reina de Dragomir significa que la paciente es alguien importante – dijo la mujer

– no pierda más tiempo por favor, debe ir a verla – dijo la pelirrosa tomando la mano de la mujer para entrar a la habitación

– yo voy con ustedes – dijo Naruto – Ino es la que esta en apuros cierto – la pelirrosa asintió con su rostro y entonces entraron a la habitación donde la rubia se encontraba

– Ino – susurro el rubio al ver a su amiga con un aparato respiratoria y muchos claves instalados en su brazos incluyendo suero

– pe-pero… como paso todo esto ttebayo – Decía el rubio entrecortadamente

La mujer comenzó a revisar a la chica, que al parecer tenía dificultades para respirar, estaba fría y en su rostro se notaba un cansancio extremo – sin duda esto…. Es el veneno – dijo haciendo que los demás la miraran

– dijo veneno ttebayo – el rubio miro a Gaara – creí que tu se lo habías extraído!

– Lo hice, pero ella me pidió que la convirtiera en Dhampir así que deje un poco para que reaccionará con su cuerpo…. Todo estaba normal hasta hoy…

La mujer tomo la mano de la rubia y comenzó a examinarla, el hecho de que el veneno reaccionará tiempo después de que es introducido era un caso extraño, debido a que cuando un vampiro mordía a un humano y este no lo resiste lo mata al instante, pero lo de Ino era algo diferente, entonces si más dudas la mujer se propuso escuchar el pulso de la chica – valla… - dijo algo asombrada llamando la atención de los demás

– que sucede sensei que descubrió – Preguntó la pelirrosa angustiada

– Me temo que el veneno esta haciendo efecto ya que el cuerpo de esta niña rechazo el cambio cuando este estaba a punto de culminar

– que esta diciendo? - Dijo Naruto acercándose más a la camilla – pero como pudo pasar esto, cual fue la casa ttebayo!

– Al parecer el cuerpo de la chica se debilitó por la presencia…– los miro con algo de seriedad – del feto que esta creciendo en su interior – al escuchar aquello una extraña sensación invadió el pecho del pelirrojo – este problema fue el que interfirió en la transformación de esta niña

– esta diciendo que Ino esta embarazada ttebayo!? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa , luego miro a Sakura y Gaara, pero sus caras no expresaban alegría como el esperaba .

El pelirrojo mordió su labio y de pronto su aura impaciente se comenzó a sentir en toda la habitación, haciendo que los demás se sintieran tensos, camino hasta acercarse a Ino, y su mirada de impacto fue captada la mujer que estaba a su lado – en otras palabras esta cosa esta debilitando a Ino – miro a la mujer – verdad…

– Así es… Pero aun no me explico porque esta pequeña criatura aun no ha muerto… compartiendo el interior de su madre con un potente veneno

– de seguro es…porque ese niño no es humano – dijo la pelirrosa mirando al pelirrojo – verdad Gaara? – Dijo la pelirrosa mirándolo seriamente, lo cual el pelirrojo solo desvío la mirada

–¿Qué!? Como que no es humano? – Dijo el rubio con algo de sorpresa y luego miro a Gaara, tardando en reaccionar – ahhhh! No me digas que ese niño es tu hijooooooo Gaara ㈸1 – Decía el rubio con su tonito de escándalo de siempre

– quieren calmarse por favor! – Dijo algo enojado – Sensei – se dirigió a la mujer que aun estaba impactada por lo que estaba presenciando – por favor tiene que hacer algo para sacarle esta cosa junto con el veneno antes de que sea tarde

– Que estas diciendo Gaara – se escuchó la voz de Ino – de que te quieres deshacer? – Preguntó ella intentando levantarse – dijo algo confundida, entonces Sakura se acercó a ella para recostarla nuevamente.

– Ino es mejor que no te muevas

– tranquila Sakura… lo que sea que me haya pasado, ya termino

– pueden dejarme a solas con ella – dijo el pelirrojo de repente

– no lo sueñes.. No te voy a dejar sola con ella otra vez después de lo que le has hecho

– de que estas hablando Saku.. – Decía la rubia confundida – al ver esto Gaara le hiso señas a Naruto para que sacará a Sakura de la habitación y este le respondió positivamente

– Sakura-chan vamos a esperar a fuera – dijo el rubio tomando a Sakura de los hombros – Esto es cosa de Gaara e Ino, no podemos entrometernos

– pero.. – No pudo continuar al sentir otra mano tocar su espalda, y encontrar el rostro de su maestra negando con lo mirada, la pelirrosa solo bajo la mirada y dejo que Naruto la sacará de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró y Gaara no perdió más tiempo , se acercó a su rubia, conecto su mirada con la confundida de ella, llevo su mano hasta su mejilla y dio un ondo suspiro

– porque esa cara…. Y la actitud de los demás… que esta pasando! – Dijo la rubia exigiendo explicaciones

– guardiana…. – Dijo el desviando la mirada al suelo – que pasaría si tu vida corriera peligro por causa de.. Otra vida?

– Porque de repente me preguntas eso… - río divertida – te pasa algo ?... Hoy estas actuando… no tu

– solo responde! – Dijo el en voz alta

– oye en primera, tienes prohibido alzarse la voz! Te quedo claro? – Dijo ella comenzando a ponerse ruda (típico de Ino Yamanaka :v)

– Guardiana no estas entendiendo lo que...

– Ya no me interesa saberlo okay – dijo ella comenzando a levantarse - no puedo seguir en el mismo lugar que el un amarga – golpecitos en el estomago – Auch – se quejo la rubia llegando sus manos a su pancita – pero que…. – miro a Gaara, y el se movía rápido hacia ella

– que sucede? - Preguntó el, al ver a Ino tocando su vientre

– sentí golpecitos en mi vientre, desde el interior… auch… y sigue pasando

– talvez son los… efectos secundarios del veneno para ser Dhampir

– no es posible – dijo Ino mirando su vientre – miro a Gaara, sobró su vientre aun por enzima de la ropa, y de inmediato causaba náuseas – no puede ser posible – dijo tapando su boca

– que sucede? – Preguntó Gaara presintiendo lo peor

–Se que es imposible pero….. Creo que estoy embarazada! – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, lo cual eran malas noticias para el pelirrojo, hay estaba su mayor temor, Ella se veía tan feliz al enterarse, lo que significaba que no seria tan fácil parar la existencia de aquel niño híbrido que venía en camino.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **jejeje besos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap bye :V**


End file.
